Dream and Destiny
by Banana Trap
Summary: Di saat Ino sedang mencari tanaman obat untuk kaki Idate, shinobi bayaran Wagarashi muncul dan menyerangnya... di tempat lain Naruto dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Aoi, tapi badai besar malah muncul...bad sumary, twinsNarukoNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto itu punya Masashi sensei, dan Cerita ini punya saya **

**Warning**

**OOC, ABAL, GAJE, ALUR BERANTAKAN, TWINS!NARUTO, BASHING SAKURA, **

**SMART!NARUTO, STRONG!NARUKO**

**Setting waktu**

**arc Akademi Shinobi, **

**jadi rocky nine + Naruko + Sai + Sora masih berumur 9 tahun **

**Genre**

**Adventure, Friendship, Familly**

"Oke anak-anak, hari ini kita akan duel one on one. Jadi setiap murid akan duel satu lawan satu, di lapangan yang sudah sensei siapkan. Aturannya mudah kalian boleh menggunakan jutsu apapun, menggunakan senjata juga boleh. Lalu penilaiannya adalah sistem point, dimulai dari teknik bertarung kalian dan bagaimana kalian menjatuhkan lawan. Pemenang adalah yang mendapatkan 10 point terlebih dahulu. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluhan, rambut yang dikuncir seperti nanas, dan luka melintang di bawah matanya, pada murid-murid Akademi Konoha. Kemudian seorang murid berambut pink yang memakai pita yang diikat seperti bandana, menunjuk tangannya, seperti ingin bertanya.

"Iya Haruno-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau lawannya pingsan, sensei?" tanya balik murid yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kalau lawannya pingsan otomatis dia kalah, jadi tidak perlu menunggu sampai sepuluh point, kalau lawan kita pingsan maka kita sudah menang," jawab sang sensei yang bernama Umino Iruka itu.

"Nie, sensei kenapa kita harus duel one on one, apa tujuan duel ini?" tanya seorang murid berambut pirang dikuncir dua, dengan bola mata berwarna biru cerah.

"Begini Uzumaki-chan, jika nanti kalian menjadi seorang shinobi, kalian akan dihadapkan pada sebuah pertarungan satu lawan satu, jadi mau tidak mau kita harus belajar untuk menghadapi pertarungan ini. Atau pada saat ujian chunin, jounin, anbu dll, pasti salah satu yang diujikan adalah pertarungan one on one. Itulah mengapa hari ini sensei mengajak kalian bertarung satu lawan satu, supaya kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya bertarung satu lawan satu, karena ini sangat penting. Mengerti Uzumaki-chan?" jelas Iruka sembari bertanya pada murid yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko itu.

"Ha'i sensei."

"Oke, sekarang kita ke lapangan untuk memulai pertarungannya."

Kemudian Iruka pun keluar dari kelas diikuti murid-muridnya. Terlihat mereka menuju sebuah lapangan yang besar. Di lapangan tersebut terukir sebuah persegi berukuran sedang yang dituliskan dengan kapur. Tampak Iruka menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk duduk di sisi lapangan tersebut.

"Oke semua ini adalah arena pertarungan kalian, sensei akan memanggil dua nama, kemudian dua nama tersebut yang nantinya akan bertarung satu sama lainnya."

"Sensei aku mau tanya!" ungkap seorang murid dengan tato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yah kau mau tanya apa, Inuzuka-san?"

"Itu garis putih yang berbentuk persegi fungsinya apa? terus kalau keluar dari persegi itu bagaimana?" tanya murid yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Inuzuka-san. Jadi begini garis putih yang berbentuk persegi itu adalah batas arena pertarungan kalian. Kalau misalkan kalian keluar dari batas tersebut, maka lawan kalian akan mendapat point dari sensei, kau mengerti Inuzuka-san?"

"Ha'i sensei."

"Baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan kita akan mulai pertarungan, pertama Uzumaki Naruko dan Haruno Sakura silahkan maju."

Lalu dua murid perempuan yang tadi bertanya itu pun masuk ke dalam persegi tersebut. Terlihat wajah Sakura yang memandang Naruko dengan pandangan meremehkan. Seolah ia yakin kalau dirinya mampu mengalahkan Naruko. Sementara Naruko hanya tersenyum membalas pandangan meremehkan dari Sakura.

'Yes, lawanku adalah sibodoh Naruko, itu artinya aku akan menang dengan mudah. Sekalian aku mau membalas padanya yang telah berani dekat-dekat sama Sasuke-kun ku!' ungkap Sakura dalam hati.

'Lawanku Sakura-chan yah. Hum...yosh aku harus semangat tebayo!' ujar Naruko dalam hati.

"Oke kalian berdua siap...mulai...!" Setelah Iruka memberikan aba-aba, Sakura langsung berlari dan mendorong Naruko hingga terjatuh, tampak tangan Sakura yang menahan tubuh Naruko sehingga gadis berambut pirang itu, tidak dapat berontak.

'Kuat sekali, Sakura-chan ini,' ungkap Naruko dalam hati.

"Dua point untuk Haruno-san." Sakura pun akhirnya melepaskan Naruko dan berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu. Ia terlihat senang karena mendapatkan dua point pertama karena berhasil menjatuhkan Naruko.

"Oke ayo kalian, mulai lagi!" Sekali lagi Sakura berlari ke arah Naruko dan kini ia melancarkan tinjunya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat Naruko mendadak menghilang, sehingga ia hanya meninju angin. Kemudian dari arah belakang Naruko memukul tengkuk Sakura dengan kencang, hingga membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh. Belum selesai dengan itu, tiba-tiba Naruko muncul dari depan, dan memukul perut Sakura dengan lututnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura jatuh dengan berlutut, dan terbatuk-batuk akibat ulah Naruko.

"Empat point untuk Uzumaki-chan, score empat - dua," ujar Iruka yang memberikan point pada Naruko. Membuat bocah berkuncir dua itu melompat senang.

'Uzumaki Naruko, seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi, nilai akademiknya adalah yang paling rendah di kelas. Namun untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu kali ini, Naruko-lah yang unggul. Hal ini karena selain memiliki fisik yang kuat, anak ini sering dipukuli oleh penduduk Konoha. Sehingga setiap hari Naruko berlatih untuk mempertahan diri sendiri. Naruko yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi kerasnya hidup, sepertinya unggul dalam hal pertarungan tangan kosong,' ungkap Iruka dalam hati sembari menilai Naruko, dan mencatatnya dalam buku yang dibawanya.

Sementara itu Sakura sudah kembali berdiri lagi. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah, dan ada sedikit darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia benar-benar kesal karena ia telah dikalahkan oleh anak terbodoh di kelasnya.

'Cih aku lengah, tidak kusangka Naruko punya beladiri yang hebat. Tapi aku tidak mau kalah darinya, akan kutunjukan bahwa aku lebih kuat darinya, lihatlah Sasuke-kun, aku lebih pantas untukmu, ketimbang Naruko!' ungkap Sakura dalam hati.

Kemudian Sakura mengambil beberapa surikennya dari kantongnya. Sementara Naruko sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya yang bagus. Sakura pun berlari sambil melempar suriken ke arah Naruko. Dengan sikap Naruko menghindarinya dengan lincah. Kemudian Sakura pun mengangkat bagian tanah lapangan tersebut yang terbuat dari aspal. Ia pun melemparkannya bagian tanah yang berbentuk kotak itu ke arah Naruko dengan kencang. Naruko yang sedikit terkejut, berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Sakura malah menendang bagian tanah tersebut, hingga hancur, dan serpihannya mengenai Naruko yang tidak sempat menghindar.

"Empat point untuk Haruno-san. score Delapan - empat!"

'Yes berhasil, tinggal dua point lagi aku menang,' ungkap Sakura senang di dalam hati.

'Sakura Haruno, dalam bidang akademi ia cukup bagus dan selalu mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar dalam bidang akademik. Selain itu ia mempunyai potensi menjadi seorang kunoichi terkuat seperti Tsunade-sama salah satu sannin legendaris. Mengangkat tanah beraspal dari lapangan ini, dan menendangnya disaat Naruko terkejut, hingga tidak berhasil menghindar, membuat serpihannya terkena Naruko. Ini menarik,' ungkap Iruka yang kini menilai Sakura.

'Sakura memang kuat, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalah,' ujar Naruko dalam hati. Ia pun kembali berpose bertarung dengan kuda-kuda yang bagus. Beberapa tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kaus dengan lengan sesiku, dan rok pendek di atas lutut, dan celana yang menutupi lututnya, menjadi lecet karena ulah Sakura. Kini ia pun berlari ke arah Sakura, dan melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan cepat.

Wajah, perut, tengkuk, berkali-kali bagian itu terkena. Hal ini karena Sakura tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan Naruko yang begitu cepat. Pukulan terakhir adalah ke perut Sakura, dan membuat Sakura harus terdorong, lalu akhirnya terpental keluar dari garis pembatas.

"Tiga point untuk pukulan beruntut, dan dua point untuk membuat Haruno-san keluar dari lapangan. Total score sepuluh - delapan, pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruko!" Naruko pun melompat kegirangan karena berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Tapi detik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, Naruko pun berlari ke arah Sakura, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja kan," ujar Naruko mencoba membantu Sakura, tapi kemudian ditepisnya tangan Naruko.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang berambut pendek berwarna pirang pucat, dengan jepit di rambutnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan, dan murid tersebut mencoba membantu Sakura berdiri, lalu membawanya ke UKS. Sementara Naruko tampak murung, karena bantuannya ditolak Sakura, dan gadis berambut pink itu lebih memilih dibantu oleh murid berambut pirang pucat yang bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Naru-chan tadi itu hebat sekali," puji seorang murid berambut pendek dengan warna indigo, dan mata berwarna lavender yang tidak memiliki pupil. Murid yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tampak tersenyum ke arah Naruko dengan muka memerah dan jari-jari yang saling ditaut-tautkan.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan," balas Naruko yang wajahnya kembali tersenyum ceria setelah dipuji oleh Hinata.

"Oke sekarang adalah pertarungan kedua, hm... Shikamaru Nara dan Akamichi Chouji silahkan maju!" perintah Iruka kembali menyebutkan nama-nama yang akan bertarung.

Dengan wajah yang malas-malasanya, dan tampang ogah-ogahan, serta mulut yang sesekali menguap Shikamaru pun akhirnya maju. Sementara itu Chouji terlihat menaruh keripik kentangnya ke tanah, dan menatap murid-murid yang lain, yang seolah berkata 'Kalian mengambil keripikku, kalian mati!' Jelas hal ini membuat beberapa murid sweatdrop dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kemudian Chouji pun segera memasuki arena pertarungan.

"Siap...Mulai!" Aba-aba pun telah dilontarkan Iruka, dan Chouji langsung memukul-mukul tanah dengan cepat. Jelas hal ini membuat serpihan aspal itu mengenai Shikamaru yang berada tidak jauh dari Chouji. beberapa serpihan batu itu tampak menggores wajah dan tangan Shikamaru, hingga berdarah.

"Tiga point untuk Akamichi, score 3-0."

'Hum, seperti biasa clan Akamichi selalu kuat. Walaupun baru berumur 9 tahun ia sudah menghancurkan tanah itu dengan cepat.' Kembali Iruka mencatat penilaiannya tentang kemampuan Chouji dibukunya.

"Kage mana no jutsu." Belum sempat Iruka selesai mencatat kemampuan Chouji, bayangan milik Shikamaru sudah mengikat bayangan milik Chouji. Kemudian Shikamaru meninju wajahnya sendiri, namun tentu saja secara perlahan. Sedangkan disisi lain Chouji juga meninju wajahnya sendiri, namun dengan tenaga yang kencang, hingga membuat Chouji terjatuh. Setelah itu Shikamaru mencoba meninju perutnya dengan perlahan, dan Chouji mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru, namun dengan tenaga dua kali lipatnya.

Chouji sepertinya tidak mau kalah ia berusaha menyerang Shikamaru. Tapi mendadak tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan. Shikamaru pun berbalik, dan berjalan hingga sampai ke garis batas. Sementara Chouji juga mengikuti Shikamaru, hanya saja ia keluar dari garis batas tersebut.

"Tiga point untuk pukulan di wajah dan perut, dua point untuk keluar dari arena. Score 5 - 3 untuk Nara-san!"

"Kuso," ujar Chouji menggerutu kesal tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bayangannya telah terikat oleh jurus milik Shikamaru.

'Hm, ini bukan kage mana no jutsu yang biasa. Sepertinya ini jurus kage mana no jutsu level dua. Setelah Shikamaru mengikat bayangan Chouji. Maka ia tinggal menghajar dirinya sendiri secara perlahan. Lawan tetap mengikutinya, namun dengan tenaga dua kali lipatnya. Tidak kusangka Shikamaru bisa melakukan jurus ini diusianya masih sembilan tahu. Setahuku jutsu ini baru bisa dikuasai disaat berumur 12 tahun. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi Shikamaru yang jenius,' ujar Iruka dalam hati sembari menulis kemampuan Shikamaru dan Chouji dalam bukunya.

"Sensei, boleh tanya, kalau misalkan ada yang menyerah kalah, apa lawannya dinyatakan menang?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Yah, kalau sudah menyerah sih apa boleh buat, otomatis lawannya jadi pemenang."

"Walaupun pointnya belum mencapai 10?" Iruka hanya mengangguk, keningnya tampak berkerut heran karena Shikamaru mendadak bertanya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, entah apa maksudnya yang jelas semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku Akamichi Chouji, mengaku menyerah kalah pada Nara Shikamaru," ujar Shikamaru membuat semua mata terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Di lain pihak Chouji juga ikut mengangkat tangannya dan...

"Aku Akamichi Chouji, mengaku menyerah kalah pada Nara Shikamaru." Setelah itu Shikamaru melepaskan bayangannya pada bayangan Chouji, sehingga Chouji kini sudah bebas.

"Sensei apa aku menang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Err...yah pemenangnya adalah Nara Shikamaru." Setelah itu Shikamaru dan Chouji pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'Hae, Sifat jelek anak itu tidak pernah hilang, bisa-bisanya ia langsung menghentikan pertarungan karena kemalasannya,' ungkap Iruka dalam hati dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat Shikamaru langsung tertidur setelah menyenderkan badannya di pohon. Sementara Chouji tampak tidak peduli dengan kekalahannya, dan malah asyik mengunyah keripik kentangnya, ck ck.

"Ya sudah. Berikutnya pertarungan ketiga, Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino, silahkan maju."

"Hinata-chan, Ganbatane!" ujar Naruko memberikan semangat pada Hinata yang akan bertarung melawan Ino. Kemudian setelah Iruka memberikan aba-aba pertarungan dimulai. Hinata mengubah matanya menjadi mode byakugan. Setelah itu ia melakukan kuda-kuda, dan merentakan kedua tangannya.

"Hakke Sanjuni Sho!" Hinata pun langsung menyerang Ino dengan jurus menutup 32 aliran cakra lawan. Sedangkan Ino, ia tidak mau kalah. Ia berusaha menangkis serangan Hinata. Namun sepertinya serangan Hinata lebih cepat dari tangkisan Ino, sehingga beberapa serangan dapat lolos dan mengenai tubuh Ino.

"Juken!" berikutnya Hinata langsung memukul ke dada Ino, dan membuat Ino terjatuh. Ino pun tampak terbatuk-batuk karena serangan dari Hinata.

"Lima point untuk Hyuuga, score 5-0."

'Hm, Hinata Hyuuga, di kelas ia terlihat pemalu dan kurang percaya diri. Tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki potensi. Sepertinya sejak akrab dengan Naruko, dia menjadi lebih percaya diri. Walaupun sifat rendah diri dan pemalunya itu masih ada. Selain itu statusnya sebagai seorang souke membuatnya memiliki bakat terpendam yang luar biasa. Di usianya yang masih sembilan tahun ia sudah bisa menguasai Juken, salah satu jurus mematikan dari clan Hyuuga,' ujar Iruka dalam hati dan tak lupa ia menulis kemampuan Hinata dalam bukunya.

'Tidak kusangka Hinata sekuat ini. Baru beberapa menit aku sudah ketinggalan lima point. Tidak aku tidak boleh kalah. Kalau aku menang aku bisa memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. Lihatlah Naruto aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang bisa bersolek atau pun yang suka berkyaa ria jika melihat cowok seperti Sasuke. Aku bisa lebih dari ini,' ujar Ino bertekad ingin mengalahkan Hinata demi mendapat perhatian Naruto saudara kembar Naruko.

Sejujurnya waktu pertama masuk akademi Ino tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Naruto. Malahan dia sama seperti Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke, dan saling bersaing memperebutkan Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa Ino jadi penasaran dengan sifat misterius dari Naruto. Saudara kembar Naruko itu, dikenal pemuda yang lemah, yang selalu bolak-balik ke UKS. Naruto jarang mengikuti pelajaran sampai full. Tapi entah kenapa setiap ujian akademik, ia selalu mendapat nilai A, tidak pernah ada huruf B atau C di ujiannya.

Saat ujian melempar suriken pun, Naruto selalu mendapat nilai A. Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti, namun yang lebih tidak mengerti lagi, adalah saat ia sedang belanja untuk masak makan malam di rumahnya. Ia melihat Naruto dan Naruko tampak dibully oleh preman-preman di pasar. Preman dipasar itu mengatakan Naruto dan Naruko adalah anak monster. Aneh, Naruko dan Naruto tidak terlihat seperti monster, kalau bodoh dan lemah sih Ino mengerti, tapi preman itu malah memanggil dua kembar Uzumaki anak monster, aneh kan?

Bukan hanya itu saja, Ino juga baru sadar kalau penduduk di desanya selalu menantap Naruko dan Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Bahkan orang tuanya menyuruh Ino untuk menjauhi Naruko dan Naruto. Heh? memangnya kenapa? rasa-rasanya bodoh dan lemah itu bukan penyakit menular deh. Kenapa mereka mesti dijauhi? apa karena julukan anak monster itu, mereka dijauhi? Ino benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Bulan berikutnya Ino kembali melihat Naruto dan Naruko di bully oleh para preman pasar itu. Namun kali ini beda, Naruto mencoba melawan preman itu dengan sebatang kayu. Waktu Ino bersumpah, Naruto hanya berjalan melewati preman itu, tapi detik berikutnya preman itu langsung tumbang, dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

Sejak saat itu Ino makin penasaran dengan Naruto, ia mulai mendekati Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto menolak untuk di dekatinya. Naruto selalu mengatakan dirinya cewek berisik dan pengganggu. Ck, seumur-umur tidak ada yang pernah menolaknya. Ini ada satu cowok lemah, nolak Ino, apa coba kata orang?

Sudah gitu, Ino juga tahu, Hinata juga suka sama Naruto. Semua orang juga tahu sih Hinata suka sama Naruto. Soalnya keliatan sekali, kalau setiap bertemu Naruto, wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Malah kalau sedang berdekatan, tak jarang Hinata langsung pingsan. Makanya Ino tidak akan kalah pada Hinata. Walaupun ini cuma latihan saja.

Tiba-tiba Ino mengambil sebuah gunting disakunya dan menggunting sedikit rambutnya. Hal ini membuat kening Hinata tampak berkerut heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Ino. Begitu pula dengan para murid yang menyaksikan pertadingan mereka minus Shikamaru yang tertidur menyender dipohon, dan Naruto yang kini sedang berbaring dipangkuannya Naruko.

Setelah itu Ino tampak menyerang Hinata, namun Hinata tampak tidak membiarkannya, dan menangkis pukulan Ino. Terlihat sepertinya Ino terdesak, namun entah kenapa Ino tampak tersenyum aneh, membuat semuanya memandang Ino heran.

"Hair Trap Tecnique." Mendadak Hinata menjadi jatuh terduduk, karena sekujur tubuhnya melemah. Ino pun mengambil kesempatan ini, langsung saja jari tangannya dibentuk agak mirip persegi.

"Shintensin No Jutsu!" jiwa Ino pun bergabung ke dalam raga Hinata, dan membuat raga Ino menjadi pingsan. Dengan masuknya jiwa Ino ke dalam raga Hinata, langsung saja Hinata (Ino yang mengendalikan tubuh Hinata) mengangkat tangannya.

"Saya menyerah sensei," ujar Hinata (Ino) kemudian.

"Baiklah pertandingan ketiga dimenangkan oleh Yamanaka Ino."

"Yahuuu... kau lihat itu Naruto aku bisa," ungkap Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah Ino yang masih ada dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Gadis berisik," ujar Naruto yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara Hinata err yang sebenarnya adalah Ino.

'Yamana Ino ia mengalirkan cakra miliknya ke rambutnya, lalu memotongnya. Setelah itu ia mencoba untuk membuat Hinata menginjak rambut yang ditebarnya dengan menyerang Hinata. Setelah Hinata terjebak, Ino langsung melancarkan jurus shintensinnya, dan memakai tubuh Hinata untuk mengatakan menyerah. Secara teknis Hinata memang lebih kuat dari Ino, tapi untuk kepintaran sepertinya Ino lebih unggul, menarik,' ujar Iruka tampak tersenyum sambil mencatat kemampuan Ino dalam bukunya.

"Oke kita istirahat dulu, setelah itu baru dilanjutkan lagi, Oh yah setelah istirahat, Aburame Shino akan melawan Inuzuka Kiba, dan Uzumaki Naruto akan melawan Uchiha Sasuke, jadi kalian berempat bersiap-siaplah." ujar Iruka yang langsung pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya. Sementara murid-muridnya juga tampak pergi dari lapangan itu untuk istirahat. Saat murid-murid itu bubar, tampak Sasuke yang menatap Naruto yang dipapah oleh Naruko, sepertinya Naruto sakit lagi, dan Naruko tampak membawanya ke UKS. Tampak mata Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling bertatapan memperlihat aura persaingan dikeduanya.

*****TBC*****

**a / n: **

**Naruko dan Naruto memiliki kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya. Kan di manga asli ada 2 Kyuubi, lebih tepatnya kekuatan Kyuubi terbagi dua, yang satu di segel di Minato yang satu di segel di Naruto. Nah di cerita ini beda dua kekuatan Kyuubi itu di segel di tubuh Naruko dan Naruto**

**Disini Naruko gak pintar, tapi fisiknya kuat, dan jago beladiri tangan kosong, sedangkan Naruto anaknya cerdas dan bersikap dingin sama orang lain, kecuali sama Naruko, Hinata, Iruka dan Hokage ketiga. Terus fisik Naruto di sini lemah, namun tekniknya yang jago.**

**Sakura bakal jadi antagonis jadi mohon maaf untuk yang penggemar Sakura. Sasuke sifatnya netral kadang baik kadang jahat kayak dimanganya sih. **

**Ada jutsu yang disamain ama yang dicanon ada yang bikinan sendiri, kemampuan rocky nine dibuat kuat, tapi villainnya juga dibuat lebih kuat lagi. **

**Minato masih hidup tapi hilang entah kemana, tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #dijitak**

**Oke segitu aja see you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya...kalian sudah tahu kan**

**Warning**

**OOC, Twins NarutoNaruko, SmartNaruto, StrongNaruko, Gaje, Abal, Typo, **

**Bashing Sakura, Alur berantakan**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Friendship, Familly**

Setelah istirahat Naruto dan Sasuke akan bertarung, sejujurnya Ino ingin mendukung Naruto, tapi Ino yakin sahabatnya Sakura pasti akan marah padanya. Ia tahu sahabatnya Sakura itu sangat mencintai Sasuke, bahkan Sakura rela memutuskan persahabat mereka demi mendapatkan Sasuke. Hae Ino kecil benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran Sakura, mereka kan masih kecil, kenapa mesti diambil serius. Selain itu Ino juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura begitu membenci duo Uzumaki itu.

Oke kalau benci sama Naruko wajar, soalnya yang Ino tahu, Naruko itu keliatan dekat sama Uchiha bungsu itu. Atau mungkin dari kacamata Ino, Naruko dan Sasuke lebih suka bertengkar sesuatu hal yang tidak penting sih. Memang cukup aneh, Sasuke selalu meladeni Naruko, bukan Uchiha sekali bukan. Tapi kenapa Sakura juga membenci Naruto, ataukah alasan Sakura membenci Naruto sama dengan alasan penduduk desa membenci Naruto dan Naruko. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto dan Naruko itu? begitulah yang dipikirkan Ino saat ini.

Kemudian langkah Ino terhenti di depan UKS. Yah setelah pertarungannya dengan Hinata selesai, Ino tidak langsung istirahat. Dia memilih untuk menjenguk Sakura, yang terluka akibat pertarungannya melawan Naruko. Saat ia masuk ke UKS, ia melihat Sakura yang bersiap untuk keluar dari UKS.

"Loh, Sakura kau mau kemana?"

"Aku dengar setelah ini Sasuke-kun akan bertanding. Jadi aku mau melihat pertandingannya, dan tentu saja ingin menyemangatinya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Tenang saja Ino, justru aku akan merasa sakit kalau tidak melihat Sasuke-kun."

"Ya sudah kalau itu memang maumu."

"Oh, ya Ino bagaimana dengan pertarunganmu tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku menang, aku gitu."

"Huh, sombong. Tapi aku senang kau menang Ino, oh yah siapa lawanmu?"

"Hinata."

"Yah, kupikir siapa ternyata sama Hinata. Pantas aja menang."

"Kau jangan salah Sakura, Hinata itu kuat, dia bisa Juken pula. Untung saja dia tidak pakai tenaga penuh tadi, jadi hanya nyeri sedikit badanku. Coba kalau tidak, aku beneran bisa luka parah."

"Serius? tidak kusangka."

"Serius. Sepertinya ini berkat Naruko dan Naruto deh. Orang-orang yang bersama mereka juga tampak kuat-kuat. Shikamaru sahabatnya Naruto juga sama tuh, dia bisa kaga mane no jutsu level dua, pokoknya mereka hebat-hebat. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti akan kesulitan melawan Naruto, mungkin saja Sasuke akan..."

"Shut up Ino, jangan diteruskan! aku tahu maksudmu apa, Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin kalah dengan anak penyakitan macam Naruto. Satu lagi jangan sebut-sebut dua kembar itu, dihadapanku, mengerti!"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura, kenapa kau benci sekali dengan mereka? kalau alasannya karena Naruko itu bodoh, dan Naruto itu penyakitan, kurasa itu tidak masuk akal."

"Mereka adalah pembunuh."

"Eh? maksudmu? pembunuh apa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini Ino." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pun meninggalkan Ino yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Pembunuh? apa maksudnya itu. Tidak mau memikirkan hal itu, Ino pun keluar dari UKS, tapi begitu keluar dia melihat Naruko, Hinata dan Naruto yang ingin masuk ke UKS.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Bukan urusan...aduh, Naruko kenapa sih?!" terlihat Naruto yang meringis kesakitan karena kakinya diinjak oleh Naruko, dan membuat Naruto memandang Naruko dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah kubilang jaga sikapmu Naruto. Ino-chan maaf yah, Naruto ini memang begitu sifatnya."

"Yah tidak masalah."

'Sebenarnya sih kesal,' gerutu Ino dalam hati. Ia masih tidak terima rupanya diabaikan oleh seorang cowok yang lemah seperti Naruto.

"Oh yah Ino-chan sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku baru saja menjenguk Sakura, tapi Sakuranya malah pergi."

"Oh, apakah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja? aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

"Kau masih memikirkan itu? dengar yah Naruko ini cuma latihan bertarung jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu," ujar Naruto yang malah menjawab pertanyaan Naruko untuk Ino.

"Tapi..."

"Naruto benar Naruko-chan, lagipula Sakura baik-baik saja kok, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia begitu bersemangat ingin menonton Sasuke-kun yang akan bertanding nanti," ujar Ino berusaha menghibur Naruko.

"Begitu yah, aku senang kalau memang benar. Tapi Ino-chan katakan pada Sakura-chan aku minta maaf, soal pertarungan yang tadi."

'Sakura andai kau bisa dengar, mereka tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh. Memang aku tidak mengenal mereka berdua, tapi aku merasa mereka bukan monster ataupun pembunuh,' ungkap Ino dalam hati.

"Ino...jadi bagaimana?" tanya Naruko menganggetkan lamunan Ino.'

"Ah, yah tentu saja Naruko-chan."

"Arigato Ino." Kemudian Naruko, Naruto dan Hinata pun segera masuk ke UKS, tapi kemudian tangan Naruto dipenggang oleh Ino, seraya mencegah Naruto untuk pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ketus seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa mendukungmu karena aku sahabat Sakura. Tapi...jangan kalah!" ungkap Ino kemudian.

"Kau bicara apa, aku tidak akan kalah dengan si teme itu." Setelah itu Naruto pun menepis tangan Ino dari tangannya, dan masuk ke dalam UKS, menyusul Hinata dan Naruko yang sudah masuk duluan. Sementara Ino pergi menyusul Sakura.

Di dalam UKS, tampak Hinata, Naruko, dan Naruto tidak berbicara sedikit pun. Tak ada satu pun yang dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto kini sedang minum obatnya yang berbentuk kapsul berwarna merah itu, dan Hinata membantu Naruto mengambil minumnya. Sementara Naruko terlihat terduduk di kasur UKS sambil menggoyang-goyang kakinya, sepertinya ia juga enggan untuk bicara, padahal biasanya dia yang paling cerewet. Tapi berhubung Naruko orangnya tidak kuat bertahan untuk diam terus akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Sayang sekali yah Hinata-chan kau dikalahkan Ino-chan," ujar Naruko kemudian.

"Yah, apa boleh buat Ino-chan itu cerdas, walaupun aku lebih kuat darinya, tapi aku dikalahkan oleh kecerdasan Ino," jawab Hinata yang tampak pasrah menerima kekalahannya.

"Hm, Oi Naruto kau jangan kalah sama si teme jelek itu yah, nanti!" ujar Naruko kepada Naruto.

"Hm," yang dijawab singkat oleh Naruto, sepertinya sedang malas bicara panjang lebar.

"Ano Naruko-chan, Naruto-kun, sebenarnya dari dulu aku selalu heran dan ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya Naruto-kun ini sakit apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menoleh ke arah Naruko, begitu pula Naruko yang menoleh ke arah Naruto, sehingga mereka terlihat saling berpandangan.

"Itu Hinata, Naruto bukan sakit, hanya tubuh Naruto memang lemah. Kata Hokage-jiji, klan Namikaze, klan ayah kami ini perempuannya selalu melahirkan anak kembar. Namun tidak keduanya yang terlahir dalam keadaan sehat. Pasti ada salah satu dari kembarannya yang terlahir tidak normal atau bahkan yang lebih para adalah kematian salah satu bayi kembarnya. Kata Hokage-jiji lagi, dulu ayah kami juga sama juga kayak Naruto, lemah fisik. Tapi berkat salah satu sannin legendaris yang ahli dalam medis, hm...aku lupa namanya, ayah kami bisa sembuh. Tapi karena sekarang sannin itu tidak ada, Naruto hanya bisa bergantung pada obat ini," jelas Naruko.

"Oh, begitu, tapi tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kalau kau bertanding? aku khawatir sekali."

"Cie...Hinata-chan sekarang sudah mulai agresif yah, khawatir? dengar itu Naruto," goda Naruko, sontak muka Hinata mendadak memerah dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh? tidak kok Naruko-chan aku hanya..."

"Kalau kau pikir aku ini lemah kau salah besar Hinata. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku bisa bertanding hari ini!" potong Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak suka dikhawatirkan oleh Hinata.

"Eh gomen," ujar Hinata yang memakin menundukkan kepalanya.

**Bletak!**

"Aduh apa sih Naruko?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan kasar sama cewek. Hinata maaf yah, Naruto memang begitu, kau tau kan gimana sifatnya."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Naru-chan, aku yang salah. Tapi walaupun khawatir, aku tetap percaya kalau Naruto-kun pasti menang."

"Tak perlu kau bilang aku pasti akan menang...aduh kau kenapa suka sekali menjitak kepalaku sih Naruko!" ungkap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak lagi oleh Naruko.

"Jangan sombong, sombong itu tak jauh-jauh dari kekalahan tahu!"

"Iya-iya aku tahu." Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran duo kembar Uzumaki itu. Dan ia berharap Naruto tidak apa-apa dalam pertarungan nanti.

Setelah beristirahat, semua murid akademi dan juga Iruka kembali ke lapangan. Iruka pun segera memanggil Kiba dan Shino untuk pertarungan selanjutnya. Setelah dipanggil, Kiba dan Shino pun langsung masuk ke dalam arena. Kemudian Iruka pun memberi aba-aba dimulai. Langsung saja memberikan semacam obat kepada Akamaru, dan berikutnya Kiba melakukan Jujin Bushin, mengubah akamaru menjadi dirinya. Berikutnya Kiba dan Kiba (Akamaru) menyerang Shino secara bersamaan.

Pertama Kiba mencoba meninju Shino, namun Shino berhasil menghindar, kemudian di saat yang bersamaan, Kiba (Akamaru) menendang perut Shino. Shino yang tidak bisa mengelak, pun terlempar cukup jauh, namun tidak sampai keluar dari batas arena pertarungan.

"Tiga point untuk Kiba, score 3-0," ujar Iruka memberika point terhadap Kiba. Terlihat Kiba dan Kiba (Akamaru) bertos ria, karena berhasil mendapat point pertama. Tapi jelas Shino tidak akan mengalah. Dia mengeluarkan serangga-serangganya, untuk melawan Kiba. Namun tentu saja, Kiba tidak tinggal diam, dia menggunakan kunai untuk mematikan serangga tersebut, dan dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, beberapa serangga mati ditangannya.

Namun ada juga yang lolos, dan menggigit tangan Kiba, juga Akamaru. Tiba-tiba mendadak Kiba ambruk dan Akamaru kembali ke wujud asalnya. Mata Kiba tampak berkunang-kunang, lalu berakhir dengan Akamaru dan Kiba pun mendadak tumbang di arena.

"Maaf Kiba serangga yang menggigitmu adalah serangga beracun, yang akan membuatmu pusing, muntah-muntah bahkan pingsan. Tapi jangan khawatir itu bukan racun mematikan. Kau akan sembuh jika aku memberikanmu penawar racun," jelas Shino kemudian.

"Baiklah karena Kiba pingsan, jadi pemenangnya adalah Aburume Shino. Nah Shino kau jangan lupa memberikan penawarnya pada Kiba, mengerti!"

"Ha'i sensei." Setelah itu Shino pun memapah Kiba dan menjinjing Akamaru keluar arena. Shino terlihat membaringkan Kiba di dekat pohon, lalu ia tampak mengambil sesuatu dalam jaketnya. Itu adalah jarum suntik. Ia pun menyuntikan penawar racun serangganya pada Kiba, dan Akamaru. Detik kemudian Kiba dan Akamaru kembali siuman dari pingsannya. Namun mereka masih tampak pusing. Terlihat Hinata yang menghampiri Kiba dan Shino dan memberikan minuman pada Kiba, supaya merasa baikan. Sontak membuat wajah Kiba sedikit merona, sepertinya Kiba suka pada Hinata.

Hal ini juga membuat Shino tidak suka, dan mengambil minuman dari Hinata, di tangan Kiba. Jelas hal ini membuat pertengkaran kecil terjadi diantara Kiba dan Shino. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Naruko yang melihat mereka juga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggumankan kata bodoh untuk Kiba dan Shino.

"Oke, pertarungan berikutnya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke silahkan maju!"

"Sasuke-kun aku mendukungmu, kau pasti menang!" teriak Sakura dari pinggir lapangan diikuti oleh murid-murid perempuan di akademi, minus Naruko, Hinata dan Ino. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun memasuki arena pertarungan.

"Oke kalian berdua siap?" tanya Iruka memastikan kesiapan diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menjawab tapi hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Baiklah kita mulai pertarungannya!" Belum beberapa detik berlalu semenjak aba-aba dimulai, Sasuke dan Naruto maju bersamaan, saling melancarkan tinju dan tendangannya. Saking kuatnya adu tinju mereka, keduanya pun sama-sama terpental. Untunglah tidak sampai keluar arena. Kemudian Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan jurus elemen api miliknya, yang disemburkan dari mulut. Hal ini membuat arena terdiam seketika. Karena takjum Sasuke bisa melakukan hal itu, dalam usia sembilan tahun. Beruntung Naruto langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi sebatang kayu. Sehingga serangan itu tidak kena.

"Dua point untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, score dua sama," ujar Iruka kemudian. Sepertinya berkat serangan Sasuke tadi, dan Naruto yang langsung melakukan jurus perubahan, Iruka memberikan dua point untuk mereka. Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris kayu dari balik bajunya. Membuat semua bertanya-tanya untuk apa penggaris kayu itu.

"Shingetsu tenshin ryu!" Dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan penggaris kayu itu. Sasuke pun mencoba menghindar, tapi ternyata masih bisa lolos. Tangan kanannya terkena penggaris kayu, tersebut darah tampak mengalir dari bajunya.

"Tiga point untuk Naruto score lima-dua!"

'Hm, teknik memotong tampa pedang yah, tak kusangka Naruto bisa kenjutsu level B,' pikir Iruka yang tampak mencatat kemampuan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto kembali melakukan jurus yang tadi. Namun kali ini Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan saringan miliknya dan menahan serangan Naruto. Sehingga penggaris kayu milik Naruto dapat dipatahkan dengan kunai milik Sasuke. Bahkan penggarisnya patah.

"Tiga point untuk Sasuke score lima - lima!"

'Cerdik, karena tahu Sasuke tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Naruto, dia langsung mengaktifkan saringan miliknya,' pikir Iruka yang kini sedang menulis kemampuan Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto kembali mengambil penggaris kayu dari dalam bajunya. Sepertinya ia membawa dua buah penggaris. Sementara penggaris yang patah itu dilemparnya.

Kali ini sebelum menyerang, ia menyalurkan cakra miliknya ke penggaris tersebut. Lalu ia pun berlari menyerang Sasuke dengan penggarisnya lagi. Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah. Ia juga mengalirkan cakra miliknya di kunainya. Mereka pun saling serang dengan penggaris dan Kunai. Pertarungan ini memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Namun wajah dan tangan Sasuke serta Naruto tampak tergores oleh kunai dan penggaris milik mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mengalah satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Iruka pun menghentikan pertarungan diantara mereka.

"Oke cukup. Kalau kalian lanjutkan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi kalian berdua draw, dengan score sepuluh sama!" perintah Iruka yang berdiri di tengah mereka.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau baik-baik saja? kuobati yah luka-lukamu," tawar Sakura yang langsung mendatangi Sasuke, ketika bocah berambut hitam itu keluar dari arena.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, luka-lukamu harus diobati."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah, jadi kau enyah dari hadapanku!" usir Sasuke kepada Sakura karena sepertinya Sasuke sudah jengah dengan Sakura yang suka memaksa.

"Teme kau jangan kasar dengan Sakura-chan. Dia kan cuma pengen membantumu!" ungkap Naruko yang tidak suka melihat Sasuke kasar dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu dibantu aku bisa sendiri!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali!" Naruko pun langsung menarik Sasuke pergi ke UKS, jelas membuat Sasuke terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruko.

"Oi, dobe apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sudah diam kalau cerewet seperti wanita, kubakar koleksi pohon tomatmu!"

"Apa?! jangan berani coba-coba dobe!"

"Aku selalu serius teme!" Akhirnya Sasuke pun pasrah diseret-seret Naruko ke UKS, layaknya seorang sapi yang ditarik penggembalanya supaya mau masuk kandang, ck ck. Sepertinya sih Sasuke takut kalau koleksi pohon tomatnya dibakar Naruko, maklum Sasuke kan penyuka tomat. Tampa Naruko sadari dirinya dipandangi dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat sedang diperban layaknya seorang mumi oleh Ino. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto tampak tidak suka diobati oleh Ino, namun Ino juga mengancam pada Naruto, seperti yang dilakukan Naruko. Kalau tidak menurut Ino akan menangis kencang di tempat ini. Berhubung Naruto selalu kalah dengan tangisan wanita, soalnya dia sendiri mempunyai saudara kembar perempuan, makanya dia selalu kalah dengan tangisan wanita. Ino yang tahu kelemahan Naruto, tentu saja memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Hal ini jelas membuat semua yang disana sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang dibikin mumi oleh Ino. Sepertinya Ino tidak bakat jadi medis deh, ck ck.

"Oke untuk pertarungan terakhir, hm... berarti tinggal Sora dan Sai, silahkan maju!" ujar Iruka yang kini mulai memanggil muridnya untuk memulai pertarungan terakhir. Setelah itu masuklah seorang bocah yang agak mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya kulitnya lebih pucat dari Sasuke, dan rambutnya terlihat normal. Tidak seperti rambut Sasuke yang melawan gravitasi. Berikutnya seorang bocah yang menggunakan hakama masuk ke dalam arena. Mereka adalah Sai dan Sora.

"Siap...mulai!" setelah keduanya masuk dan telah siap, Iruka pun segera memberi aba-aba dimulai. Sora yang hendak menyerang Sai, mendadak terkejut, ketika melihat Sai yang menjadi banyak. Sora yang bingung tidak menyadari kalau dari arah belakang tangan Sai telah melingkarinya lehernya, dan ujung jarinya yang tajam tampak menyentuh kulit lehernya. Darah segar tampak menetes dari lehernya.

"Katakan menyerah kalau tidak kau mati seketika!" ancam Sai.

"Kau bercanda, itu sama saja membunuhku! bukankah itu dilarang!" ungkap Sora mencoba untuk berani, namun dalam hati ia sebenarnya takut sekali.

"Oh, yah kau tidak ingat Iruka sensei hanya bilang kita boleh melakukan apapun, dan penilaian ditentukan oleh teknik dan bagaimana menjatuhkan lawan. Menjatuhkan lawan sama saja dengan membunuh bukan!"

"Ukh..."

"Kuhitung sampai tiga kalau tidak menyerah kau mati...satu...dua...ti..."

"Aku menyerah, aku menyerah sensei!" Sai pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sora. Terlihat Sai tersenyum pada Sora yang masih ketakutan, karena ia merasa Sai benar-benar akan membunuhnya tadi.

"Itu sangat tidak baik Sai, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu," tegur Iruka kemudian.

"Harusnya sensei bilang tidak boleh ada pembunuhan dalam one on one kali ini," balas Sai dan tentu saja dengan senyum di wajahnya, senyum yang aneh, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan arena itu.

'Kalau tidak salah Sai, diasuh oleh Danzo, sebenarnya apa yang diajarkan Danzo pada Sai, ini benar-benar tidak baik,' ungkap Iruka dalam hati.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kalian semua sudah bagus dalam pertarungan one on one tadi. Hanya perlu berlatih lagi, kalau begitu sekian untuk hari ini dan terima kasih." Setelah itu Iruka dan yang lainnya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebelumnya Iruka tampak mengecek anak-anak yang cedera karena pertarungan tadi terlebih dahulu.

******************************************************************************

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan para murid Iruka di akademi, terlihat semua tampak tegang dan menunggu detik-detik kelulusan mereka. Walaupun ada juga yang cuek, seperti Shikamaru dan Naruto yang seperti biasa tampak tertidur di kelas. Serta Sasuke yang asyik berkutat dengan bukunya. Beberapa menit kemudian Iruka pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajah para murid semakin tegang ketika Iruka masuk kelas. Mereka semua berharap bisa lulus ujian, dan sampai ke tahap genin. Terlihat Iruka yang tersenyum maklum pada murid-muridnya, yang sedang menunggu dengan kecemasan di wajah mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sensei benar-benar bangga pada kalian semua. Bisa dibilang kalian adalah angkatan terbaik dalam ujian genin, setelah angkatannya hokage keempat. Tapi sensei juga sedikit kecewa karena ada dua diantara kalian yang tidak lulus dalam ujian genin...Uzumaki Naruko...Uzumaki Naruto...maaf seandainya waktu ujian genin kemarin kalian datang, mungkin kalian sudah lulus dari akademi, mengingat kalian berdua murid berbakat..." jelas Iruka. Semua tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Iruka, kecuali Naruko yang tampak menunduk sedih, dan Naruto yang tampak tidak peduli.

'Rasakan itu akibatnya karena telah membuatku marah,' ungkap batin salah satu murid.

'Tidak kusangka, dia benar-benar melakukannya, dia memang benar-benar menarik,' ungkap batin murid lainnya.

'Kenapa Naruto dan Naruko bisa tidak datang ujian genin beberapa minggu yang lalu? aneh sekali,' ujar batin murid yang lainnya lagi. 

Dalam kelas itu banyak terlihat berbagai ekspresi, ada yang bingung, ada yang terkejut, bahkan ada yang terlihat senang. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang jelas, Naruko dan Naruto tidak lulus ujian genin, dan ini benar-benar membuat banyak pertanyaan muncul dari beberapa orang murid. Mengingat dua kembar Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu terlihat berbakat, walaupun yang satu bodoh, yang satu yang diujikan dalam genin, tampak gampang.

*****TBC*****

**A / n:**

**Kemampuan Naruto untuk saat ini adalah kenjutsu yang bisa memotong tampa pedang, jadi Naruto bisa memotong seseorang dengan kayu sekalipun. Mungkin disini, terlihat Naruto suka sakit-sakitan, cuman nanti dia bakal disembuhkan oleh tsunade, sama seperti Minato yang disembuhkan Tsunade, tapi nanti masih lama.**

**Sai adalah anak asuhan Danzo, dia ajarkan teknik dasar membunuh oleh Danzo. Namun Sai bukan antagonis, hanya diawal terlihat antagonis lama kelamaan jadi protagonis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi **

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Bashing Sakura, Twins Uzumaki, Gaje, Abal, alur berantakan, Jurus aneh, dll **

**Genre**

**Adventure, Familly, Friendship**

Sejak kecil Naruko bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage. Masa lalunya yang kelam membuat ia merindukan kasih sayang seorang teman dan keluarga. Itulah mengapa Naruko ingin sekali menjadi hokage, karena menurutnya menjadi hokage akan membuatnya mendapatkan teman dan keluarga. Namun itu semua kandas, ketika Iruka mengumumkan bahwa dirinya tidak lulus ujian genin. Ini semua bermula dari rumahnya yang dibakar oleh orang yang tidak diketahui, disaat Naruko sedang berlatih untuk ujian genin, di hutan dekat Konoha.

Naruto saudara kembarnya mengatakan kalau yang membakar rumahnya, adalah salah satu penduduk yang membenci dirinya dan adiknya Naruto. Jujur Naruko tidak mengerti kenapa penduduk begitu membencinya, bukan hanya penduduk tapi beberapa temannya di akademi juga membencinya. Naruko tahu dirinya adalah seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi, seekor biiju yang dulu telah memporak-porandakan tempatnya tinggal, dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi itu semua kan salah kyuubi, kenapa mesti Naruko yang dibenci. Naruko dan adik kembarnya hanya seorang wadah, kenap mesti mereka berdua yang dibenci.

Namun ia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Marah pun percuma, karena itu hanya akan semakin membuat penduduk dan teman-temannya benci kepada Naruko. Sekarang ia hanya bisa tersenyum disaat semua temannya berteriak kesenangan karena lulus ujian genin. Memang sakit, tapi cuma itu yang bisa dilakukan, menjadi seorang yang tegar.

Di sisi lain, Naruto adik kembar Naruko wajahnya terlihat biasa saat Iruka bilang kalau dirinya tidak lulus ujian genin. Dia malah asyik mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura mendengarkan musik, karena sebenarnya itu hanya earphone saja dan tidak tersambung dengan handphone ataupun mp3. Sehingga mana mungkin ia bisa mendengarkan musik. Itu memang sengaja, supaya ia tidak mendengar semua cacian dan makian dari orang-orang, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Sejak kecil ia selalu melakukan hal itu, setiap detik semua mata memandang dirinya dan kakak kembarnya itu dengan penuh kebencian. Setiap menit semua hinaan masuk ke telinganya. Tentu saja ia jengah, marah ingin sekali membalas mereka. Namun ia tahu kakaknya akan menghentikannya. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Naruko, Naruto pasti sudah menghajar satu persatu orang-orang yang membencinya. Tidak peduli jika mereka semakin membenci Naruto, tapi hatinya sudah lelah disakiti terus. Ia berhak marah pada penduduk Konoha, karena penduduk Konoha yang memulai duluan. Memangnya salah kalau dirinya dan kakak kembarnya memiliki jinchuriki Kyuubi.

Mestinya mereka marah pada Kyuubi, bukan pada Naruto ataupun Naruko. Jujur Naruko benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran penduduk Konoha dan teman-temannya. Namun sekali lagi Naruto hanya bisa diam, dia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya susah dan sedih. Jadi dia hanya diam. Walaupun begitu Naruto sudah tidak lagi percaya dengan orang lain. Untuk itulah ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang lain, kecuali pada beberapa orang yang tulus sayang padanya, termasuk Naruko.

Di sini terlihat Naruto tidak peduli dengan ujian genin. Walaupun begitu dalam hati ia kecewa tidak lulus ujian genin. Biar bagaimana pun ia punya impian juga. Ia ingin mempunyai pedang yang tidak bisa dipotong oleh apapun dan tidak bisa rusak dalam waktu beberapa lama, kalau perlu selamanya. Ia tidak perlu pedang yang tajam, karena Naruto sendiri bisa membelah ataupun memotong tampa benda tajam, cukup menggunakan benda tumpul, ia bisa melakukan apapun. Namun kelemahan benda tumpul mudah terpotong dengan mudah. Seperti pada pertarungannya melawan Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu. Dengan mudahnya penggaris yang dipotong oleh Sasuke.

Itulah mengapa ia hanya membutuhkan pedang kuat dan kokoh. Selama tiga tahun ini ia mencari bahan untuk membuat pedang tersebut. Tentu saja ia berhasil menemukannya, yaitu pedang yang terbuat dari kayu adam. Kayu adam ini berasal dari pohon adam. Pohon raksasa yang ada di tengah lautan, yang konon sangat kuat, karena pohon itu tetap berdiri kokoh, walau badai besar dilautan menghadangnya. Menurut informasi yang ia peroleh, pohon adam dijual di pasar gelap, dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Bisa mencapai tiga ratus juta yen. Tentu saja Naruto tidak punya uang sebanyak itu.

Naruto mungkin sudah mengumpulkan dari uang jajan yang diberikan oleh hokage ketiga, namun itu tidak cukup. Bahkan terkadang terpakai jika ada keperluan mendesak, alhasil uang tidak pernah bertambah. Untuk itulah ia perlu menjadi shinobi, kalau menjadi shinobi ia akan mendapat bayaran dari menjalankan misi. Dengan begitu ia bisa mengumpulkan uang. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menjadi shinobi kalau genin saja tidak lulus. Syarat menjadi shinobi pangkatnya harus genin terlebih dahulu, dan sekarang impiannya akan berjalan macet. Ia harus menunggu setahun lagi untuk ikut ujian genin berikutnya. Tentu saja ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Di saat Naruto dan Naruko larut dalam pemikirannya tentang tidak lulusnya mereka, menjadi seorang genin, dalam perjalanan pulang. Mendadak Naruko mendadak seorang pria berbadan sangat besar. Bahkan mungkin tinggnya hampir 2 meter lebih. Badannya juga sangat besar, mungkin sebesar empat kali perut Chouji, temannya yang berbadan gen... err abaikan. Bisa-bisa Chouji mengamuk jika menyebut kata tabu itu. Sontak Naruko pun terjatuh, karena menabrak pria tersebut.

"Naruko-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan agak panjang dan sebuah slayer yang diikat dikepalanya, pada slayer tersebut terpasang simbol shinobi konoha. Terlihat mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruko. Naruko pun tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan itu. Sambil menggumankan terima kasih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu yan Naruko, Naruto," pamit pria tersebut.

"Ha'i Mizuki sensei. Arigato," balas Naruko. Sepeninggal Mizuki dan dua orang teman-temannya, tampak kening Naruto yang berkerut heran. Matanya seperti mengatakan kalau ia pernah mengenal kedua pria besar itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Naruko heran melihat reaksi saudaranya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat dua pria besar itu."

"Heh? Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Entahlah aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi rasanya pernah melihat."

"Oh, gitu...hei lihat bukankah ini rokok Mizuki sensei yang terjatuh," ungkap Naruko saat melihat sebungkus rokok terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Ayo Naruto, kita berikan ini pada Mizuki sensei!" ajak Naruko kemudian.

"Tunggu Naruko, rasanya rokok ini pernah aku lihat."

"Heh, apa maksudmu?"

"Benar rokok ini hanya ada di mesin penjual minuman di akademi. Selain itu rokok ini persis sama dengan yang kutemukan di rumah setelah terjadi kebakaran!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduh Mizuki sensei yang membakar rumah kita! Mana mungkin bisa saja rokok yang kau temukan itu rokok orang lain. Lagipula Mizuki sensei orangnya baik dan ramah. Jika Iruka sensei orang yang cerdas, maka Mizuki sensei adalah sensei yang lembut!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan rokok ini hanya dijual di mesin penjual minuman ini. Selain itu aku dengar dari Asuma sensei yang suka merokok, kalau rokok ini adalah rokok yang kurang diminati oleh orang, karena rasanya yang agak pahit. Jadi kemungkinan Mizuki sensei pelakunya!"

"Oke kalau memang Mizuki sensei pelakunya, kita tidak bisa menangkapnya. Karena rokok itu tidak cukup untuk dijadikan bukti!"

"Baiklah begini saja kita ambil satu batang rokok di dalamnya, dan berikan pada Iruka sensei untuk diperiksa sidik jarinya dengan rokok yang ditemukan di rumah, bagaimana?"

"Hae...baiklah tapi aku tidak percaya kalau Mizuki sensei pelakunya."

"Terserah yang penting diperiksa saja dulu."

Kemudian Naruko dan Naruto pun kembali lagi ke akademi, untuk bertemu Iruka supaya mereka dapat memeriksa rokok milik Mizuki. Lalu sesampainya di sana mereka langsung menuju kantor guru. Beruntung, saat mereka masuk ke kantor guru, Iruka belum pulang dan hanya ada Iruka sendirian di kantor. Sepertinya sedang menyusun berkas anak-anak yang lulus ujian genin.

"Naruko, Naruto ada apa?" tanya Iruka heran karena mendatang Naruko dan Naruto datang ke ruang guru. Naruto pun segera menjelaskan keinginan mereka datang ke tempat ini.

"Begitu, tapi bisa saja ini hanya kebetulan," komentar Iruka.

"Tapi setidaknya diperiksa dulu Iruka sensei," balas Naruto.

"Kalau misalkan salah kalian bisa dituduh menfitnah orang."

"Ya sudah kalau misalkan salah, biar aku yang menanggung semua akibatnya!"

"Naruto...baiklah tapi aku tidak tanggung akibatnya, kalianlah yang harus bertanggung jawab, mengerti?"

"Ha'i sensei."

"Naruto kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau Mizuki sensei pelakunya?" tanya Naruko setelah keluar dari kantor guru.

"Kau ingat kan tadi aku bilang, aku pernah melihat dua orang besar yang bersama Mizuka sensei?"

"Ingat, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku baru sadar dua orang itu persis sama seperti yang ada di poster buronan, _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_, Fujin sang kakak adalah shinto god of wind dan Raijin sang adik adalah shinto god of thunder. Konon katanya mereka lebih kuat dari salah satu sannin legendaris Tsunade yang juga telah menyembuhkan otou-san dari sakitnya, mereka berdua adalah penjahat kelas A," jelas Naruto.

"Eh, benarkah? hebat sekali Mizuki sensei bisa menjadi atasan mereka berdua," ungkap Naruko yang malah kagum dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Yah walaupun sangat kuat dua orang itu sangat bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh darimu, kak. Makanya Mizuki mudah menjadi bos mereka."

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh tahu, hanya kurang pintar."

"Terserah."

"Ya udah kita balikin rokok ini dulu ke Mizuki sensei, takutnya dia nyariin."

"Hm."

Mereka pun pergi mencari Mizuki untuk mengembalikan rokoknya. Dalam perjalanan begitu banyak yang dipikirkan Naruto. Pertama apa tujuan Mizuki membakar rumahnya kalau terbukti dia bersalah. Kedua kenapa Mizuki bisa bersama dua buronan tersebut. Memangnya tidak ketahuan oleh shinobi lainnya, kalau dia bawa-bawa buronan begitu? Memang sih kalau orang biasa pasti tidak sadar kalau yang bersama Mizuki itu _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_, soalnya penampilannya rada beda. Mereka tampak culun, padahal _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_ itu penampilannya terkesan liar.

Tapi besarnya tubuh dua orang itu kan sangat besar dan mencolok, besarnya saja hampir dua meter. Pasti ketahuan kalau mereka adalah _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti, hingga akhirnya langkah Naruto dan Naruko terhenti karena dihadang oleh tiga orang pria berbadan besar. Naruto dan Naruko sangat mengenali mereka bertiga Mizuki dan legendary stupid brother.  
"Kita bertemu lagi Naruto, Naruko," ujar Mizuki kemudian.

"Ah, kebetulan ketemu sama Mizuki sensei. Ini rokoknya tadi jatuh," ucap Naruko seraya memberikan bungkus rokok milik Mizuki.

"Arigato Naruko-chan aku memang mencari ini." Terlihat Mizuki memeriksa rokok yang ada di dalam bungkus rokok tersebut. Tampak raut wajah Mizuki berubah seketika, seperti tidak dapat didefenisikan dalam kata-kata.

"Kenapa jumlah rokoknya kurang Naruko?"

"Eh...eto apa ia? mungkin salah hitung," jawab Naruko gugup karena ternyata Mizuki sadar satu puntung rokoknya telah diambil.

"Anak baik tidak boleh berbohong Naruko."

"Itu..."

"Kalian merokok?"

"Tidak!"

"Atau kalian memberikan satu rokok ini pada Iruka dan menyuruhnya menyelidiki sidik jari yang ada pada rokok ini, dengan rokok yang ditemukan di rumah kalian yang terbakar?"

"Bagaimana, kau tahu? eh gawat..." Naruko pun langsung menutup mulutnya karena telah keceplosan bicara yang sebenarnya. Sambil merutuki mulutnya sendiri karena berani-beraninya bicara jujur. Sementara itu Naruto hanya memandang Naruko yang seolah berkata 'dasar bodoh'

"Jadi benar yah, kau tahu kalau salah kalian bisa dituduh menfitnahku tahu."

"Tidak akan salah, dua orang di belakangmu itu _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_ kan? bagaimana bisa kau bersama mereka? apa tujuanmu Mizuki?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"HA...HA...HA...HA...HA... seperti yang kudengar rumor kalau salah satu Uzumaki bersaudara ada yang memiliki kegeniusan yang hampir sama dengan keluar Nara itu benar," ungkap Mizuki yang malah tertawa bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Wah, kak Mizuki dia hebat yah bisa tahu siapa kita, padahal kita sudah menyamar," ujar salah satu pria besar yang memiliki jenggot di wajahnya.

'Jelas saja ketauan tubuh kalian yang besar itu sangat mencolok tahu,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

"Ia benar padahal kita sudah benda yang berambut banyak ini, tapi tetap ketahuan hebat," tambah pria besar yang tidak memakai bodoh.

'Itu wig bodoh, bukan benda berambut banyak,' ucap Naruto dalam hati dan tampak sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata dari dua _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai _itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Mizuki?"

"Naruto biar bagaimana pun aku ini senseimu, panggil aku dengan nama yang benar, bukan tampa embel-embel sensei."

"Kau bukan senseiku lagi. Seorang sensei mana mungkin membakar rumah muridnya sendiri."

"Perlu kau ketahui Naruto, aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa, aku disuruh seseorang untuk membakar rumahmu. Kalau berhasil aku akan dibayar, lagipula uangnya lumayan untuk menghidupi dua temanku ini."

"Jadi kau disuruh, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab."

"Tapi kalau memang begitu, sensei kan bisa minta bantuan hokage-jiji untuk menghidupi mereka berdua," usul Naruko.

"Kau lupa yah Naruko, mereka berdua buronan, kalau aku minta bantuan hokage itu sama saja dengan membuat mereka dipenjara, dan aku tidak mau kedua temanku dipenjara."

"Ah, yah aku baru ingat tugasku kan belum selesai. Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan sekarang saja, Fujin, Raijin," panggil Mizuki pada kedua kembar baka itu.

"Siap kakak," jawab Fujin dan Raijin bersamaan. Terlihat kening Naruto yang berkerut heran dengan apa yang dimaksud Mizuki. Tapi belum sempat mengerti dari arah depan Fujin sang kakak hendak meninjunya, untunglah Naruto memiliki refleks yang baik, dengan cepat ia melompat, membuat Fujin hanya meninju pohon yang ada di belakang Naruto, hingga tumbang. Sementara itu tampak Naruko yang menahan tendangan dari Raijin, tapi sekuat apapun Naruko, ia tak mungkin bisa lebih kuat dari _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai, _tentu saja ini karena mereka lebih kuat dari seorang sannin. Hal ini pun membuat Naruko terlempar cukup jauh.

"Naruko kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang kini menghampiri Naruko dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruko berdiri.

"Mereka kuat sekali, apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto."

"Untuk sementara kau lawan mereka sebisanya, aku akan mencari cara untuk melawan mereka." Naruko pun hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Naruto. Kemudian terlihat ia melepas kedua sarung tangan miliknya, dan berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Ayo maju," tantang Naruko.

"Kakak dia menantangku, boleh kubunuh sekarang?" tanya Raijin.

"Lakukan sesukamu Raijin," jawab Mizuki yang tampak bersantai sambil duduk menyender di pohon. Sementara itu Raijin langsung menyerang Naruko, dengan tinjunya, tapi mendadak Naruko menghilang dari pandangan Raijin.

"Hieee...kakak anak itu menghilang, Sugoiii seperti sulap," ungkap Raijin yang malah kegirangan melihat Naruko mendadak menghilang.

'Idiot, itu bukan sulap, tapi cuman gerakan Naruko yang sangat cepat, sehingga tidak bisa diikuti pergerakannya oleh mata biasa, kecuali kalau lawannya pakai saringan, tapi mereka ini memang bodoh, hanya saja kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengan kami berdua. Lihat saja belum beberapa pohon-pohon di sini sudah tumbang. Apa yang harus kulakukan yah? tunggu aku tahu!' pikir Naruto yang akhirnya mendapatkan ide untuk mengalahkan _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai _itu.

Saat ini Naruto ada di atas pohon, ia berpikir kalau di atas pohon Fujin sang kakak kembar bodoh itu, tidak akan bisa menangkapnya. Tapi tiba-tiba di saat ia sedang berpikir, Fujin muncul dengan seringgai terlukis di wajahnya. Sepertinya Fujin baru saja memanjat pohon.

"Aku menemukanmu, sekarang kau jaga yah," ungkap Fujin. Lalu Fujin pun melancarkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto, sambil tangan kirinya tetap berpegangan dengan pohon. Naruto yang sebenarnya terkejut, berusaha untuk fokus dan meloncat turun menghindari pukulan dari Fujin. Alhasil Fujin hanya memukul batang pohon tempat Naruto berdiri.

Kemudian Naruto berlari menuju Naruko, untuk memberitahukan idenya untuk mengalahkan dua kembar bodoh itu. Saat ini Naruko sedang berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Raijin. Naruko berpikir betapa cepatnya Raijin padahal badannya besar. Terlihat Naruto menghampiri Naruko yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon, bersembunyi dari Raijin.

"Naruto ada apa?" Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan membisikan sesuatu pada Naruko.

"Eh? tapi aku belum lancar menggunakannya."

"Tapi cuma cara ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Setidaknya ini bisa menghentikan pergerakannya. Dengar aku sudah mengirim elang pembawa pesan ke Iruka sensei. Sebentar lagi ia datang, sementara itu kau lakukan apa yang kusuruh, biar aku yang jadi umpannya, mengerti!"

"Baiklah akan kucoba."

"Oi, dua kembar bodoh aku di sini!" teriak Naruto, pada Raijin dan Fujin. Teriakan Naruto membuat kedua kembar itu marah. Sepertinya mereka tidak suka dibilang bodoh. Kemudian mereka pun menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan. Namun Naruto hanya diam di tempat, padahal dirinya sedang dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Terlihat Naruto membuat tiga bushin dirinya, lalu bushin yang satu tampak membuat sebuah pusaran angin berbentuk bola dengan dirinya. Lalu dua bushin yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Naruto dan bushinnya. Kemudian disaat Raijin dan Fujin mendekat, ketiga bushin Naruto menghilang, bersama dengan Naruto. Sehingga Fujin dan Raijin yang ingin memukul Naruto malah memukul angin. Tiba-tiba dari atas Naruto dan bushinnya muncul dan memukul badan Raijin dan Fujin dengan pusaran bola angin itu.

"Rasengan!" Raijin dan Fujin pun terpental jauh karena jurus baru yang dilatih beberapa hari yang lalu, khusus untuk ujian genin.

"Cains Cakhra Teknique." Di saat Fujin dan Raijin terlempar, sebuah rantai melilit badan mereka berdua, hingga mereka tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Hae, rasengan benar-benar membuatku kelelahan," keluh Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah. Bagaimana kalau mereka lepas, lihat wajah mereka jadi seram seperti itu Naruto, mereka marah! kau sih seenaknya memanggil mereka bodoh!"

"Memang kenyataan kan. Sudahlah kau fokus saja, menahan mereka sampai Iruka sensei datang, dan selagi aku bertarung dengan musuh yang baru saja mengeluarkan taringnya ini." Naruko tampak menoleh ke arah Mizuki, dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicaraka Naruto, Mizuki sensei tidak punya taring?"

"Satu lagi orang idiot muncul di sini. Pantas Sasuke memanggilmu dobe."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak kusangka, kalian bisa membuat Raijin dan Fujin terperangkap. Tapi Raijin , Fuji kau bisa melepas rantai cakra itu?" tanya Mizuki pada dua kembar besar itu.

"Siap kakak!" Kedua itu kembar itu tampak berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai cakhra milik Naruko.

"Huwaaa... Naruko bagaimana ini," rengek Naruko panik.

"Fokus, baka jangan panik. Ingat rantai cakhra milik Kaa-san saja bisa membelengu Kyuubi, jadi kau pasti bisa. Kau Uzumaki bukan?!" ujar Naruto mencoba menenangkan Naruko.

"Ukh, iya kau benar. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka lepas." Kemudian rantai cakhra milik Naruko pun semakin kuat mengikat tubuh Raijin dan Fujin.

"Sepertinya memang aku harus membantu kalian." Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Mizuki keluar tato aneh, lama kelamaan tato itu merubahnya menjadi manusia setengah harimau. Jelas hal ini membuat Naruto dan Naruko terkejut melihatnya.

"Itu apa?" tanya Naruko bingung.

"Aku pernah dengar itu tadi semacam segel kutukan yang dibuat dari jurus terlarang."

"Apa segel itu yang membuatnya jadi seperti harimau?"

"Bukan, segel itu hanya membuat cakhranya semakin besar, dan kemampuan fisiknya meningkat. Kalau soal dia berubah jadi harimau mungkin itu kemampuannya sendiri."

"Benar sekali. Aku mencampurkan dna hewan dengan dna tubuhku, sehingga membuatku jadi seperti ini. Berkat segel kutukan yang diberikan padaku, kemampuan ini bisa membuatku bertambah kuat, jadi bisa kita mulai?"

"Naruko tetap fokus menjaga mereka agar tidak lepas, biar aku yang urus ini."

"Kau yakin, aku takut jika kau kambuh lagi."

"Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja, bertarung membuatku jadi kuat, ayo mulai Mizuki." Terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan pedang kayu miliknya, yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahunya. Bersiap akan melawan Mizuki.

"Benar-benar anak yang tidak sopan."

*****TBC*** **

**A / n**

**- Disini kemampuan Mizuki adalah saat dia mendapat segel kutukan dari Orochimaru, diOVA animenya kalau gak salah. **

**- Naruko bisa menggunakan rantai cakhra, dia belajar dari buku yang ditinggalkan Kushina****, denga bantuan Naruto juga.**

**- Naruto bisa rasengan belajar dari gulungan peninggalan Minato.**

**-Disini memang setting ninja sih, tapi ada modernnya juga, contoh earphone punya Naruto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur berantakan, Jutsu asal-asalan, Typo bertebaran, TwinsNarutoNaruko, Bashing Sakura**

* * *

Suara pedang kayu dan kuku Mizuki yang tajam terdengar menggema di hutan itu. Gerakan mereka yang cepat terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang menari di malam bulan purnama. Satu sama lain saling menyerang dan bertahan. Suara nafas kelelahan tidak terdengar, karena suara pedang dan kuku begitu dominan. Keringat mengucur disekujur tubuh, menetes turun hingga ke tanah. Di sisi lain dua makhluk yang bertubuh seperti raksasa itu, berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari rantai cakhra milik Naruko. Walaupun begitu Naruko juga tak kalah kerasnya menahan _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_ itu supaya tidak lepas.

"Kau tahu kakakmu Naruko memang kuat, tapi dia masih sangat lemah berhadapan dengan kedua temanku, tidakkah kau ingin membantunya?" saran Mizuki disela-sela pertarungannya melawan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih suka berdansa denganmu ketimbang membantu kakakku," jawab Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, manis sekali. Jadi apa tidak masalah kalau kedua temanku lepas, dan akhirnya membunuh kakakmu," balas Mizuki tak kalah sinisnya.

"Kalau itu terjadi, aku tinggal membunuhmu dan kedua temanmu," jawab Naruto.

"Wah, untuk seorang bocah berumur dua belas tahun, omonganmu cukup sadis," ejek Mizuki.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ungkap Naruto.

"Sama-sama," balas Mizuki tersenyum.

'Bocah sombong, memangnya aku tidak tahu kau sejak tadi menahan rasa sakit. Aku tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahanmu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin membuat bocah ini menderita terdengar menyenangkan,' pikir Mizuki.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruko, gadis berusia dua belas tahun tersebut, terlihat kelelahan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringatnya mengucur dengan deras. Sepertinya ia sudah lelah untuk menahan Raijin dan Fujin. Tenaga mereka berdua terlalu kuat untuk tubuh kecil Naruko. Hingga akhirnya Raijin dan Fujin berhasil bebas rantai tersebut, hal ini membuat Naruko terlempar dan membentur pohon, hingga sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk," terlihat Naruko yang terbatuk akibat dari rantai cakhra yang berhasil dihancurkan oleh Raijin dan Fujin.

"Hore kakak kita terlepas!" teriak Raijin senang.

"Ia ayo sekarang kita balas gadis kecil itu," balas Fujin. Saat ini Naruko benar-benar dalam bahaya, karena kedua kembar bodoh itu tampak ingin menyerang Naruko. Kemudian Raijin dan Fujin berlari ke arah Naruko, dan hendak memukulnya. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya, ia tidak bisa bergerak, karena cakhranya terkuras habis, ketika mengikat Raijin dan Fujin dengan rantai cakhranya.

**Duagh!**

Pukulan dari Fujin benar-benar keras, namun entah kenapa Naruko tidak merasakan sakit. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, ia melihat siluet seorang pria berkuncir, menjadi tameng untuknya. Pria itu berdiri menolong Naruko, dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai penahan pukulan Fujin. Darah pun keluar dari mulut si pria tersebut. Naruko benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlihat pria itu menoleh ke arah Naruko dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Na...Naruko...Kau...hahhh...hahhh...baik-baik saja?" tanya Iruka pada Naruko, dengan suara seperti menahan kesakitan akibat pukulan dari Fujin.

Mata itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Tangan itu terkepal dengan sangat erat. Taring itu perlahan keluar dari mulutnya, dan cakhra itu berubah menjadi merah mengerubungi tubuhnya yang mungil. Naruko benar-benar marah, sensei yang sangat disayanginya baru saja dihajar oleh Raijin. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya marah, Naruko marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lemah. Karena kelemahannya Iruka menjadi tameng untuknya, dan membuat Iruka terkena pukulan dari Fujin.

'Dasar raksasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya membuka kotak pandora,' keluh Naruto dalam hati, yang menyadari kalau Naruko akan berubah menjadi mode kyuubi. Walaupun Naruto dan Naruko saling bertarung di tempat yang berjauhan, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan perubahan Naruko, tentu saja keduanya adalah jinchuriki Kyuubi, jadi wajar saja Naruto menyadarinya.

"Wah, wah sepertinya petarungan di sana lebih mengasyikan ketimbang di sini. Aku bisa mendengar kegembiraan kedua sahabatku," ujar Mizuki kemudian.

"Nah kalau kau mau aku memperbolehkanmu untuk pergi menolong kakakmu, Bagaimana berhubung aku sedang baik hati," tawar Mizuki.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku harus mengalahkanmu dulu, baru bisa membantu kakakku di sana," tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Hm... Naruto, sombong dan terlalu percaya diri itu hampir sama, selain itu jika terlalu berlebihan akan menghancurkanmu loh," ungkap Mizuki.

"Aku tidak sombong ataupun terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa aku akan mengalahkanmu," balas Naruto.

"Lama-lama sepertinya kau ini semakin menyebalkan yah. Aku rasa bocah menyebalkan sepertimu perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Silahkan saja kalau kau bisa." Terlihat Naruto seperti melepas sesuatu dari mata kanannya. Itu adalah lensa kontak. Jujur Mizuki cukup terkejut melihatnya karena ternyata selama ini Naruto memakai lensa kontak. Apalagi dibalik lensa kontak tersebut, warna sesungguhnya mata kanan Naruto adalah merah gelap dan tampa pupil, persis seperti mata keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak ada pupilnya, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka matamu heterochrome, dan kau menggunakan lensa kontak untuk menyembunyikannya," ungkap Mizuki saat melihat mata tersebut.

"Soalnya mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda membuatku sering diejek oleh anak-anak yang lain. Belum lagi statusku sebagai jinchuriki. Makanya aku sengaja menggunakan lensa kontak. Selain itu aku tidak suka disamakan dengan otou-san. Wajahku dan otou-san sangat mirip bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Makanya aku potong rambutku, dan kupakai lensa kontak pada mata kanan. Jadi aku tidak akan mirip lagi dengan otou-san," jelas Naruto.

"Hoh begitukah. Tapi melepas lensa kontakmu juga tidak akan berpengaruh pada hasil pertarungan," tanggap Mizuki, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan dari Mizuki. Membuat kening Mizuki berkerut heran. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Untuk itu ia merasa harus lebih hati-hati menghadapi Naruto. Kemudian Mizuki langsung maju untuk menyerang Naruto. Ia menggunakan cakarnya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Naruto. Namun dengan sigap cakarnya ditangkis oleh pedang Naruto.

Kemudian Mizuki mencoba untuk menendang Naruto. Sekali lagi serangannya tidak berhasil, karena belum sempat kaki Mizuki mengarah ke Naruto, bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu sudah menghilang, membuat Mizuki hanya menendang angin belaka. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, terlihat Naruto yang menganyunkan pedangnya, dan berlari ke arah Mizuki.

"Dancing Of Sword: Inversion Time!" Mizuki yang menyadari Naruto hendak menyerangnya dari belakang, langsung menghadap ke belakang untuk menahan serangan Naruto. Tapi gerakan Mizuki terlalu lambat bagi Naruto, hal ini karena Naruto sudah lebih dulu menusuk jantung Mizuki dengan pedang kayunya.

**Jleb!**

Pendang itu benar-benar menembus jantungnya, padahal itu hanya pedang kayu. Sudah gitu, ada yang janggal di sini, karena darah sama sekali tidak keluar dari jantung Mizuki. Ini aneh. Setelah itu Naruto kembali melepas pedang kayunya dari jantung Mizuki. Mata Mizuki berkedip-kedip keheranan. Ia bersumpah pedang kayu itu benar-benar menembus jantungnya, tapi mengapa ia tidak mati detik itu juga. Mengapa pula darah tidak keluar dari jantungnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mizuki tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau...ukh!" Mizuki ingin bertanya pada Naruto, tapi mendadak sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia pun terjatuh, sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya yang terasa kesakitan. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, hingga Naruto dapat mendengar detak jantung Mizuki. Keringat mengucur deras ke seluruh badan Mizuki. Terlihat ia mengerang kesakitan. Perlahan taring pada giginya menghilang, bulu-bulu yang muncul pada tubuhnya mendadak hilang juga. Kini wajahnya yang seperti manusia setengah harimau kembali ke wujud asal. Yah bisa dikatakan Mizuki bukan lagi manusia setengah harimau, melainkan sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa sakit disekujur tubuh Mizuki menghilang. Tapi Mizuki telah kembali ke wujud asalnya. Mizuki tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun Mizuki benar-benar marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan hendak menyerang Naruto lagi.

"Shingetsu Tenshinryu!"

Tapi Naruto sudah lebih dahulu berjalan ke arah Mizuki dan mengayunkan pedangnya, lalu menyayat-nyayat tubuh Mizuki dengan pedang kayunya. Itu semua dilakukan hanya dalam tiga detik, yang berakhir Mizuki terjatuh, dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan. Darah mengalir dari tubuh Mizuki. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto ikut terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya. Naruto ia tampak kesakitan sekali, wajahnya pucat dan keringatnya mengalir deras, lalu menetes jatuh ke tanah. Sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

'Sial kenapa disaat seperti ini. Mana tidak bawa obatnya lagi. Tidak aku tidak boleh menyerah, Naruko sedang mengamuk. Aku tidak boleh tumbang disini,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati. Terlihat ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Lalu berusaha berjalan untuk menghampiri Naruko.

"**Oi, bocah ganti tempat biar aku saja yang mengurus kakakmu Naruko!"** perintah suara dalam kepala Naruto, yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi. Bisa dibilang sejak umur tujuh tahun Naruto sudah pernah bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Makanya Naruto tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi. Sedangkan Naruko tahu dia seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Sewaktu ia berlatih ninjutsu pertama kalinya, yaitu membuat bushin.

Dari dulu, sejak awal masuk akademi Naruko memang tidak bisa ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu. Ia lebih dominan pada Taijutsu. Memang Naruko juga bisa menggunakan rantai cakhra, karena biar bagaimana pun Naruko mewarisi darah ibunya, makanya ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Namun itu juga belum sempurna. Kemudian saat berlatih membuat bushin, Naruko tidak pernah berhasil melakukannya. Karena kesal, mendadak cakhra kyuubi menguasai dirinya. Bisa dikatakan Naruko ini paling susah mengontrol emosi. Untunglah dengan sigap Naruto menghubungi Hokage ketiga, alhasil Naruko tidak lagi dikuasai cakhra Kyuubi.

Setelah itu, barulah Naruto belajar fuinjutsu. Supaya kalau Naruko mengamuk lagi, Naruto bisa menanganinya. Tapi ketika hendak belajar fuinjutsu, ia malah menemukan gulungan ayahnya, yang berisi tentang rasengan. Jurus yang dibuat oleh ayahnya, jiwa anak-anaknya merasa mempelajari rasengan lebih keren ketimbang mempelajari fuinjutsu. Alhasil ia malah mempelajari rasengan ketimbang fuinjutsu, ck ck. Setelah ini Naruto mungkin akan mempelajari fuinjutsu, mengingat Naruto yakin dengan sifat emosian Naruko, pastinya Naruko akan lebih sering dikuasai oleh Kyuubi. Tapi setelah rasengannya sempurna.

Naruto merasa jurus rasengannya, menghabiskan separuh cakhra miliknya. Gara-gara hal ini penyakitnya pasti akan kumat, seperti sekarang. Makanya dia harus mencari cara untuk menggunakan rasengan tampa harus menghabiskan cakhra miliknya. Tentu saja ia juga tidak akan meminta bantuan Kyuubi untuk mempelajari rasengan. Naruto paling tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain. Termasuk sekarang, ia menolak bantuan dari Kyuubi yang ada ditubuhnya.

'Aku menolak!'

"**Memangnya kau bisa menjinakan aku yang lain, yang ada dalam tubuhnya Naruko. Kau tahu aku yang ada dalam tubuh Naruko itu lebih liar dari aku yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Sudah gitu dengan tubuhmu yang seperti ini, kau mana mungkin menangani hal ini!" **ujar Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto, berusaha membujuk bocah berambut pirang itu agar mau bertukar tempat.

'Kubilang tidak mau yah tidak mau!'

"**Bisakah kau tidak bersikap keras kepala untuk saat ini! Keadaan sekarang sangat gawat. Kalau sampai aku yang ada dalam tubuh kakakmu itu, berhasil menguasai tubuh kakakmu, ini akan membuat nyawa kakakmu dalam bahaya!"**

'Ukh...oke-oke tapi pastikan Naruko selamat!' Terlihat di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kyuubi memamerkan dereten giginya, seperti menyengir senang. Detik berikutnya, kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, dan rambutnya berubah menjadi orange. Ini adalah penampilan Naruto yang dikuasai oleh Kyuubi.

Di tempat Naruko. Terlihat Naruko yang membuat bushin dirinya menjadi banyak mungkin seratus lebih. Sepertinya Naruko yang sedang dikuasai Kyuubi, tampa sadar telah berhasil menggunakan jurus Kagebushin no Jutsu. Naruko dan para bushinnya pun menyerang Raijin dan Fujin bersama-sama. Mereka menendang, memukul, meninju, dengan gerakan yang cepat, sehingga Raijin dan Fujin sulit untuk menghadapi Naruko dan bushin-bushinnya. Walaupun ada beberapa dari bushin itu berhasil dipukul oleh Raijin dan Fujin, sehingga para bushin menghilang satu per satu.

Kemudian Naruko yang asli bersama dengan salah satu bushin Naruko, tampak berdiri dihadapan Raijin dan Fujin. Lalu Naruko dan bushinnya pun berlari ke arah Raijin dan Fujin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah itu secara bersamaan mereka menendang Raijin dan Fujin.

"Techniques Eight Gods: Hurricane Kick!" Lalu memukul perut Raijin dan Fujin, dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Techniques Eight Gods: Indirection Twin Attack !" Terlihat Raijin dan Fujin sedikit terdorong oleh pukulan Naruko dan bushinnya. Namun kedua _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_ itu kembali berdiri lagi, mencoba untuk menendang Naruko dan bushinnya. Tapi dengan cepat pula Naruko dan bushinnya menghindar. Mereka tampak bersiap untuk kembali menyerang Raijin dan Fujin. Terlihat cakhra merah yang mengerubungi tubuh Naruko semakin besar. Lalu Naruko dan bushinnya kembali berlari untuk menyerang Raijin dan Fujin yang juga hendak menyerang Naruko serta bushinnya.

"Techniques Eight Gods: Boxing Destruction Darkness!" Naruko dan bushinnya tampak meninju Raijin dan Fujin secara bersamaan. Pukulan itu sangat keras, dan membuat kedua kembar bodoh itu terlempar, dan menabrak beberapa pohon yang ada di hutan tersebut. Hingga tercebur ke danau yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat Naruko, Raijin dan Fujin bertarung.

Di saat yang bersamaan tangan Naruko tampak mengeluarkan banyak darah dan bushinnya juga sudah menghilang. Hal ini karena Naruko baru pertama kali menggunakan taijutsu ini pada orang lain, langsung pada dua makhluk berbadan besar pula. Untung saja ada cakhra Kyuubi, sehingga tangannya tidak hancur saat melakukan taijutsu tersebut. Selain itu karena cakhra Kyuubi pula luka ditangannya sembuh seketika.

Belum puas untuk mengalahkan Raijin dan Fujin, Naruko pun bermaksud untuk mengejar kedua kembar bodoh itu ke danau. Sepertinya Naruko berniat untuk membunuh kedua kembar berbadan besar itu. Tapi sebuah tangan mencegah Naruko agar tidak pergi.

"Ja...jangan Naruko...mereka sudah kalah. Lihat kedua _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_ tidak bisa berenang, jika dibiarkan mereka bisa mati di danau," cegah Iruka dengan tubuh yang masih kesakitan karena ulah Fujin yang memukulnya tadi.

"Tidak bisa aku harus membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri," ungkap Naruko dingin. Iruka bisa melihat itu bukanlah murid kesayangannya Naruko. Melainkan Kyuubi yang sudah mengusai kebencian pada diri Naruko. Iruka pun berusaha menahan Naruko supaya tidak pergi. Tapi Naruko malah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan kembali menyusul Raijin dan Fujin untuk membunuhnya.

"Naruko...!" panggil Iruka, tapi Naruko tidak dengar ia terus berjalan menuju danau. Namun sebuah tangan kembali memegang pergelangan tangannya, untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan Naruko? kau sudah mendorong Iruka terjatuh. Lalu untuk kau jangan lakukan ini pada Naruko, atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu untukmu!" **perintah Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto. Terlihat Kyuubi menggeram dalam tubuh Naruko, tapi kemudian, mendadak raut wajah Naruko kembali seperti semula. Matanya berubah kembali menjadi warna biru saphire, taring kecil dimulutnya juga menghilang.

"Naruko!" panggil Iruka berlari dengan susah payah menyusul Naruko dan Naruto yang kini sedang dikuasai oleh Kyuubinya.

"Iruka sensei syukurlah..." guman Naruko lega yang kemudian kesadarannya mulai hilang, dan ia pun pingsan. Hampir saja Naruko akan jatuh ke tanah kalau tidak ditopang oleh Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Naruko! apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Iruka panik, ketika melihat Naruko pingsan.

"**Ia hanya kelelahan, jadi biarkan Naruko istirahat. Aku juga waktuku sudah habis. Cepat tolong Naruto, karena sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh!" **

"Kau sepertinya bukan Naruto, kau siapa? Kyuubi-kah?" tanya Iruka heran dengan sosok Naruto yang sekarang. Tampak berbeda.

"**Aku memang bukan Naruto, tapi lebih baik kau segera minta bantuan. Naruto dan Naruko perlu diobati!" **Iruka mengangguk mengerti, ia pun segera menelepon bantuan untuk membawa Naruko dan Naruto ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu kini giliran Naruto yang terjatuh pingsan, karena Kyuubi dan Naruto sudah berganti posisi lagi. Setelah beberapa lama bantuan pun datang, membawa Naruko, Naruto serta Iruka ke rumah sakit. Mereka juga menolong Raijin, Fujin dan Mizuki, lalu membawa ketiga penjahat itu ke penjara.

* * *

Sejak dulu Naruto sudah tahu kalau saudara kembarnya ini punya kelainan. Bisa-bisanya dia pundung di dalam kedai ramen. Alhasil Naruto berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Naruko, dan lebih memilih menyantap ramennya. Sementara semua pengunjung, beserta Teuchi dan Ayame, ayah anak pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku, terlihat sweatdrop melihat kelakukan Naruko. Pada saat pulang dari kedai ramen pun aura hitam disekeliling Naruko masih keliatan jelas, membuat beberapa orang yang menatap Naruko, terlihat sweatdrop dibuatnya. Merasa jengah akan kelakuan saudara kembarnya, akhirnya ia pun mencoba bertanya.

"Kau kenapa sih Naruko, seharian ini murung begitu?" tanya Naruto. Bukannya menjawab Naruko malah menangis ala tokoh di anime, yang air matanya bisa membanjiri sekitar. Sejak itu untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa bodoh karena telah bertanya pada kakak kembarnya.

"Huweeee...Naruto...my first kiss, aku sudah tidak virgin. Aku bakal hamil. Huweee... aku mau jadi hokage dulu baru punya anak..." tangis Naruko berlebihan, membuat Naruto memilih untuk pulang ketimbang meladeni kakaknya yang mulai absurb ini.

"Huweeee...Naruto tunggu...kau tega sekali denganku, aku ini kakak kembarmu!" panggil Naruko yang menangisnya malah semakin keras. Tidak mau membuat keributan, akhirnya Naruto meladeni kakaknya dan berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Baiklah Naruko, dengar yah first kiss tidak akan membuatmu hamil. Jadi tolong jangan berlebihan, oke?"

"Hiks...ya habis first kiss-ku telah diambil oleh teme jelek pantat ayam orang paling menyebalkan sedunia!" keluh Naruko.

"Sudah gitu aku harus satu kelompok dengannya, kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku, Naruto. Kau kan saudara kembarku," tambah Naruko sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Naruto dengan kencang.

"Baik-baik aku mengerti tapi tolong hentikan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Kau membuatku pusing Naruko!" pinta Naruto.

"Ukh...gomen," ucap Naruko meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah kau pulang duluan aku masih ada urusan," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Akan kuberitahu jika semuanya sudah beres. Sekarang aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu," jawab Naruto yang kemudian meninggalkan Naruko yang memandang padanya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

Naruto tampak berlari menuju sebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai. Di sana tampak suram, dengan banyak debu berterbangan, ada tikus, kecoa dan hama lainnya juga. Terlihat di sana sudah menunggu dua orang bocah yang seumuran dengannya. Satu orang berambut seperti nanas, satu lagi rambutnya mirip bokong ayam. Sungguh absurb sekali model rambut mereka berdua, tapi model rambut Naruto juga absurb sih, persis durian.

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele Naruto, langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya. Karena kau sudah membuatku untuk menunggu," ujar si bocah yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi.

"Baiklah aku hanya ingin meminta tolong pada kalian berdua. Untukmu Shikamaru tolong awasi Sakura, karena kau kan sekelompok dengannya. Sedangkan Sasuke aku ingin kau menjaga Naruko, aku tidak bisa menjaganya karena aku berbeda kelompok dengannya," jelas Naruto.

"Mendokusai lagi-lagi kau memberikan tugas yang merepotkan," keluh bocah berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau meminta Shikamaru untuk mengawasi Sakura?" tanya bocah berambut melawan gravitasi bernama Sasuke.

"Aku curiga menyuruh Mizuki dan _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai _yang melakukan pembakaran rumahku adalah Sakura. Tadi pagi aku mendengar dari Iruka sensei, kalau mereka ditemukan tewas dipenjara, sebelum diintrogasi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan mereka, sehinggga mereka memilih mati, ketimbang informasi atasan mereka ketahuan," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu curiga pada Sakura? kalau Mizuki tidak bilang apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Setelah mendengar hal itu, aku langsung menyelediki tentang Mizuki. Aku menemukan sesuatu, kalau orang terakhir yang ditemui Mizuki sebelum aku adalah Sakura. Aku memang belum menemukan bukti, tapi Sakura memang punya motif untuk melakukan ini," jelas Naruto.

"Motif apa?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Shikamaru.

"Kedua orang tua Sakura adalah salah satu korban dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Kyuubi dua belas tahun yang lalu," yang menjawab bukanlah Naruto melainkan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Sakura yang memberitahukannya, tahu sendiri gadis itu begitu menyukai Sasuke," jawab Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru.

"Begitu, para gadis memang merepotkan. Oh yah Naruto, kau juga harus hati-hati pada Sai. Dia sekelompok denganmu kan?" ungkap Shikamaru kemudian.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan Sai?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak melihat pertandingan one on one Sai melawan Sora yah? dia aneh, dia menggunakan dasar taijutsu yang dikhususkan untuk membunuh. Sama seperti jurus tenshinryu-mu, memotong tampa menggunakan pedang. Jurusnya itu membunuh dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Waktu itu Sora hampir saja mati karenanya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu," guman Naruto.

"Jelas kau tidak tahu, tubuhmu diperban seluruhnya seperti mumi oleh temannya Sakura, siapa namanya aku lupa," ujar Sasuke.

"Ino...tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian itu Sasuke. Aku benar-benar dikutuk karena ternyata aku sekelompok dengan gadis berisik itu," keluh Naruto, membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru sweatdrop dengan kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Oh, yah Sasuke aku sudah berhasil meng-hack komputer milik hokage-jiji. Memang ada data pembantaian klan Uchiha. Tapi datanya disegel dengan fuinjutsu, jadi aku tidak bisa membukanya. Tapi ada beberapa data yang bisa dibuka hanya dengan menggunakan password saja, kalau yang itu kurasa aku bisa. Nah ini, sisanya nanti kalau aku sudah bisa fuinjutsu" ujar Naruto kemudian sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Sasuke. Terlihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mendadak mengeras dan serius. Bisa dibilang kalau sudah berhubungan dengan klan Uchiha, sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Disitu dikatakan Itachi senpai kakakmu tidak melakukan pembantaiannya seorang diri, ada orang yang membantu. Lalu yang terpenting, kakakmu tidak pernah membunuh sahabatnya Shisui senpai, ini aneh mengingat kakakmu bisa menggunakan Mangekyo Saringan, yang seharusnya bisa muncul jika kakakmu membunuh orang yang sangat berharga dalam kehidupannya," terang Naruto.

"Naruto aku ingin kau segera membuka data yang lainnya, aku masih ragu kalau kakakku-lah dalang dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha," pinta Sasuke.

"Oke." Setelah itu pertemuan itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dengan berbagai pemikiran dalam benak ketiga genin baru terjenius tahun ini.

*****TBC*****

**Omake**

Setelah pertarungan melawan Mizuki dan _Densetsu no Bakakyōdai_, Naruko serta Naruto diangkat menjadi seorang genin, itu artinya mereka lulus akademi. Keesokan harinya, Naruko masuk kelas dengan semangat membara sebagai seorang genin. Saking membaranya Naruto harus menjauh dari Naruko, karena takut terbakar oleh api semangat dari Naruko, ck ck. Seperti biasa Naruko masuk dikelas dengan mengucapkan salam, tapi dengan suara dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasa.

Hadeh suara biasanya saja sudah membuat gendang telinga pecah, apalagi dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari suara biasa. Untunglah karena sudah biasa, para genin baru, teman-teman Naruko di akademi, sudah menyiapkan earphone, sehingga mereka hanya mendengar suara semut? sedang berbicara. Sudah gitu suara Naruko juga kalah dengan suara ribut-ribut dari para gadis yang sedang mengerubungi Sasuke. Alhasil karena diacuhkan ia pun menghampiri Sasuke, karena bagi Naruko Sasuke adalah dalang ia diacuhkan teman-temannya.

"Teme!" panggil Naruko yang tiba-tiba naik di atas meja tempat Sasuke berada.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke err menurutku perkataannya tidak bisa disebut pertanyaan, karena 'hn' bukan kata tanya, ya sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas.

"Gahhh! kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Naruko kesal.

"Oi, Naruko cepat minggir dari atas, jangan seperti itu pada Sasuke-sama!" usir para gadis yang merasa kesal karena kelakuan Naruko dan perkataan kasar Naruko pada Sasuke. Lalu saking marahnya ada yang mendorong Naruko dari belakang. Naruko yang kini sedang menatap tajam, terdorong maju dan...

**Chup...**

Terkejut Sasuke dan Narukopun melepaskan ciuman kecelakaan? mereka berdua. Terlihat mereka berpose seperti orang yang muntah-muntah, merasa jijik karena telah melakukan adegan romance dadakan. Sementara para gadis terlihat membantu, karena first kiss sang pujaan hati, telah direbut oleh cewek setengah mateng?

*****END OMAKE*****

**A / n:**

**Inversion Time (Pembalik Waktu) : **Jutsu ini adalah jurus yang dapat mengembalikan waktu ke awal, contohnya Mizuki yang telah menjadi manusia setengah harimau, jika terkena jutsu ini maka ia akan kembali lagi ke awal yaitu sebagai manusia. Jutsu ini juga bisa dipakai untuk mengubah pengguna Eternal Mangekyo Saringan menjadi Mangekyo Saringan biasa, bahkan bisa kembali ke wujud saringan biasa.

Syaratnya pengguna jutsu ini harus menusukan tangan kosong atau sebuah pedang ke jantung lawannya, Minato bisa melakukan hal ini cuman dia pakai tangan kosong, sedangkan Naruto pakai pedang. Selain itu jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan sebulan sekali, tidak bisa berkali-kali karena kalau berlebihan, penggunanya akan berkurang masa hidupnya. Kalau cuma satu kali tidak apa-apa. Lebih dari itu umur si pengguna akan berkurang.

Selain itu jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh klan Namikaze yang bisa mengendalikan ruang dan waktu. Saya berpikir seperti ini karena Minato bisa menggunakan hiraishin no jutsu, lalu jutsu dimensi ruang dan waktu, keduanya berhubungan dengan ruang dan waktu, jadi kupikir kubuat saja jurus ini.

**T****echniques Eight Gods : **Adalah taijutsu yang sebenarnya jurusnya aku kutib dari manga Beelzebub, nama asli jutsu adalah Bajiquan, beladiri yang menitik beratkan tumpuan kaki, sehingga serangan seperti tinju atau pukulan dampaknya sangat kuat. Kalau disini aku rubah jadi taijutsu kuno dari klan Uzumaki, sifatnya sama seperti juken milik Hyuuga, yang dapat menghancurkan organ dalam, bedanya taijutsu ini butuh cakhra yang besar, semakin besar cakhranya dampaknya juga makin besar.

Disini Naruko tidak pernah menggunakan taijutsu ini kepada manusia, cuma pada pohon atau boneka yang digunakan shinobi untuk berlatih. Makanya tangan Naruko terluka parah setelah memakai jurus itu, tapi untuk Kyuubi bisa menyembuhkannya.

**Ini daftar Kelompok geninnya:**

Kelompok 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sora, Naruko Uzumaki. Pembimbing: Yamato  
Kelompok 8: Aburume Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga. Pembimbing: Kurenai Yuuhi  
Kelompok 9: Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Pembimbing: Asuma  
Kelompok 10: Shikamaru Naara, Chouji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno. Pembimbing: Kakashi Hatake

Untuk Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruto adalah Kyuubi yin (hitam), Untuk Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh Naruko adalah Kyuubi yang (putih)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning **

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo, Alur gak jelas, jutsu gak jelas dll **

**Genre **

**Adventure, Familly, Friendship, Hint Romance jadi belum ditentukan pairnya **

*****Mulai*** **

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak perkenalan pertama Naruto dengan dua teman satu timnya serta pembimbingnya. Walaupun cuma dua minggu Naruto sudah cukup tahu bagaimana peranggai dan sifat teman serta pembimbingnya itu. Pertama adalah pembimbingnya, jujur Naruto sudah mengenal lama pembimbingnya ini. Hal ini karena pembimbingnya adalah anak dari Hokage ketiga, yang tinggal bersama dengan Naruto dan Naruko. Jadi segala sifat buruk dan baik, Naruto tahu semua.

Namanya adalah Asuma Sarutobi, orangnya baik, santai, dan pecandu rokok. Namun hal yang tidak disangka Naruto adalah saat Asuma menjadi pembimbing, sifatnya langsung berubah drastis. Asuma sering memberikan misi-misi yang mudah namun kalau dikerjakan sangat sulit. Seperti pada hari pertama perkenalan, Asuma menyuruh Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk memancing. Terlihat mudah bukan? Tapi lain cerita kalau mereka di suruh memancing _Bull Shark._

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa itu _Bull Shark? _Hewan ini adalah hiu banteng yang bisa hidup di air tawar seperti sungai. Hiu tersebut akhir-akhir ini meresahkan penduduk karena kemunculannya di sungai dekat dengan Konoha. Bisa dibilang dari hewan ternak sampai manusia yang melintasi sungai itu dimangsa oleh hewan tersebut. Konon katanya hewan itu awalnya tinggal di laut, tapi suatu ketika ia berenang hingga sampai ke sungai ini. Bisa dibilang muara sungai ini adalah dari laut.

Kemudian Asuma dengan seenaknya berkata 'Bagi kalian yang tidak ingin kembali lagi ke akademi, maka tangkaplah hewan itu, tapi jangan mempergunakan ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu' gila gak tuh. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu mereka berhasil menangkap hiu banteng selama tiga hari.

Hari pertama mereka gagal, walaupun sebenarnya hampir berhasil ditangkap. Tapi karena tali pancingnya putus, dan salah satu temannya terlambat menjaring hewan tersebut. Hiu itu pun lepas, bahkan hampir memangsa Naruto dan teman-temannya. Beruntung Naruto menggunakan jurus pedang tenshinryu-nya, sehingga hiu itu akhirnya kabur.

Hari kedua tali pancingnya tidak putus, dan mereka tidak terlambat menjaring hiu itu. Hanya saja karena malam sebelumnya hujan dan batu-batu di sungai jadi tambah licin. Salah satu teman Naruto ada yang terpeleset, sehingga mengakibatkan temannya terjatuh dan terbawa arus sungai. Untunglah Naruto dengan cepat berenang menyelamatkan temannya. Naruto juga melakukan pernafasan buatan dari mulut ke mulut. Tapi gara-gara hal itu, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah tanda di wajah, lebih tepatnya ia ditampar. Padahal niat Naruto kan cuma menolong.

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto mengalami demam tinggi selama seharian, sehingga perburuan hiu banteng ditunda. Sepertinya gara-gara berenang di sungai yang dingin, penyakit Naruto kambuh. Setelah sembuh dari sakitnya, pada hari keempat mereka berhasil memancing sang hiu banteng itu. Kali ini untuk menjaring hiu banteng itu dengan jaring yang dialiri listrik. Sehingga sewaktu hiu itu mengamuk, listrik akan mengalir dan membuat hiu tersebut tidak berkutik. Akhirnya Naruto dan teman-temannya berhasil lulus dari tes yang diberikan Asuma.

Intinya sih Asuma memang orang yang santai dan perhatian pada muridnya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Asuma adalah orang yang tidak terduga. Hal ini karena ia selalu memberikan misi-misi yang tidak terduga.

Lalu yang kedua adalah teman-teman satu tim Naruto bernama Ino Yamanaka dan Sai. Bagi Naruto, kehadiran Ino adalah kutukan. Pada waktu menangkap _Bull Shark_ saja, semua kegagalan berasal dari Ino. Hari pertama Ino-lah yang terlambat menjaring hiu banteng itu. Hari kedua Ino-lah yang terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai, lalu tenggelam terbawa arus, serta menampar Naruto gara-gara bocah pirang itu melakukan pernafasan dari mulut ke mulut. Pokoknya bagi Naruto, Ino adalah gadis pengganggu, tukang bersolek, maniak belanja dan tidak pantas menjadi seorang shinobi. Gadis yang sangat merepotkan. Nah sekarang Naruto mulai seperti Shikamaru yang selalu menggumankan kata merepotkan.

Kalau Sai, bagi Naruto bocah yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu orang yang sulit ditebak. Padahal biasanya Naruto pandai membaca ekspresi orang, tapi Sai ini sulit untuk dibaca. Sai mungkin selalu senyum pada siapapun, terkesan ramah dan lembut. Tapi kadang-kadang omongan Sai itu bisa menusuk hati. Selain itu Sai juga pandai melukis, namun bagi Naruto lukisan Sai itu tidak hidup dan terkesan suram. Intinya Sai memang misterius, makanya Naruto tidak ingin menjadikan Sai sebagai, teman ataupun lawan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran di atas patung para Hokage, sambil memandangi langit. Ia sedang bingung bagaimana caranya menyempurnakan rasengan miliknya. Sementara gulungan milik ayahnya yang berisi jurus-jurus sudah terbakar bersama dengan rumahnya. Jadi ia harus meraba-raba, bagaimana mempelajari jurus tersebut, hingga sempurna. Kalau boleh jujur rasengan miliknya sudah sempurna, hanya bagaimana tinggal ia menggunakan rasengan tampa memakai bushin, serta tidak menghabiskan cakhra miliknya. Sehingga penyakitnya tidak akan kambuh di saat ia menggunakan rasengan.

Selama dua minggu ini, sebenarnya setelah menjalankan misi yang diberikan Asuma dan berlatih bersama dengan Sai dan Ino, Naruto selalu pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari jawabannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia juga mencoba untuk berlatih rasengan dengan menggunakan boneka kayu yang biasa dipakai untuk para shinobi latihan. Namun akhirnya ia harus bolak-balik rumah sakit, karena penyakitnya kambuh. Selain itu Naruto juga terkena omelan Naruko dan hokage-jiji, karena terlalu keras latihan, yang membuat dirinya sering drop.

Berkali-kali Naruto menghela nafas layaknya orang tua, karena memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia benar-benar pusing memikirnya. Kemudian di saat Naruto sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menguasai rasengannya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari kepalanya.

**"Oi, Gaki daripada kau pusing seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan cakhra-ku saja. Dengan begitu kau bisa menguasai rasengan dengan mudah tampa harus menggunakan banyak cakhra milikmu, serta kau juga tidak akan drop lagi bukan," **usul suara dalam kepalanya yang ternyata adalah Kyuubi.

"Berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku tidak akan pernah mau memakai kekuatanmu. Bahkan walaupun aku sekarat sekalipun aku tidak akan mau menggunakan cakhramu. Tidak akan pernah!" tolak Naruto tegas.

**"Kau benar-benar keras kepala yah, gaki. Kau sebenarnya beruntung, dari sekian banyak orang yang menginginkan cakhra kyuubi, hanya kau yang kuberikan secara cuma-cuma. Tapi kau malah menolaknya. Apakah kau masih membenciku?" **

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tidak mau menggunakan cakhramu. Jadi jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku!"

**"Kata-katamu itu seolah kau memang membenciku gaki. Tapi ya sudahlah aku mengerti. Kau berhak membenciku, karena akulah yang telah membunuh ibumu dan membuat warga desa membenci dirimu."**

"Hentikan! jangan pernah kau mengingatkanku tentang masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

**"Maafkan aku!" **

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah marah dengan Kyuubi. Ia tahu Kyuubi tidak salah, karena ia tahu waktu itu Kyuubi dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Naruto tahu karena setelah bertemu dengan Kyuubi, dia mencari tahu tentang masa lalunya, dan ia menemukan fakta kalau Kyuubi dikendalikan oleh seorang yang memakai topeng. Pada waktu pembantaian Konoha dua belas tahun yang lalu. Walaupun begitu ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang telah mengendalikan Kyuubi, hingga membuat ibunya meninggal, serta penduduk desa yang lain.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berumur sekitar dua puluh lima tahun lebih, dengan slayer yang diikatkan dikepalanya, dan pada bagian depan slayer tersebut terdapat lambang Konoha, datang menghampiri Naruto. Di mulut pria itu tampak sebatang rokok yang terselip.

"Asuma? ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto pada pria itu yang ternyata adalah gurunya Asuma.

"Hei Naruto aku ini sekarang gurumu loh, panggil aku dengan sensei dong."

"Tidak sebelum kau berhenti merokok."

"Ck, kalau itu sih tidak bisa."

"Hae, kau ini guru atau bukan, memberikan murid contoh yang buruk. Ya sudah ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku cuma mau mengingatkanmu besok kita akan melakukan misi rank-C. Jadi bersiaplah misi kali ini lebih sulit dari misi-misi sebelumnya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan lebih sulit? kau memang sering memberikan misi sulit bukan?"

"Err... apa maksudmu? bukannya hanya mencari telur dan mencari madu," tanya balik Asuma sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seolah ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Hal ini membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yah kalau telurnya bukan telur burung falcon, seekor burung yang lebih cepat dan memiliki mata lebih tajam dari seekor elang. Atau madu dari _killerbee, _serangga pembunuh nomor dua setelah nyamuk malaria. Kami nyaris terbunuh gara-gara misi yang kau berikan itu, apalagi kami tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan genjutsu atau ninjutsu."

"Ha...ha...oke, oke tapi itu latihan yang bagus bukan?"

"Ck dasar. Aku harap misi mengantarkan orang lomba lari, tidak berubah menjadi misi rank-B atau mungkin rank-A. Soalnya kau tidak mungkin memberikan misi semudah itu," ujar Naruto kemudian dan membuat Asuma kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh yah kudengar setelah menjalankan misi, kau berlatih menyempurnakan rasengan setiap hari yah? sehingga membuat ayah dan Naru-chan marah-marah padamu," tanya Asuma tiba-tiba.

"Hm," jawab Naruto dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Rasengan memang jutsu rank-A yang kuat, bahkan jika dimodifikasi lagi bisa menjadi jutsu rank-S. Hanya saja butuh banyak cakhra untuk menggunakannya. Tentu saja jurus ini tidak cocok denganmu mengingat tubuhmu yang lemah. Daripada kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia lebih baik kau mendalami fuinjutsu atau kenjutsumu, atau bagaimana kalau kau belajar genjutsu, mengingat kegeniusanmu dan cakhramu yang lemah, jadi sangat cocok untukmu," saran Asuma.

"Setiap hari sebelum latihan mempelajari ninjutsu rasengan, aku sudah berlatih kenjutsu dan fuinjutsu. Kalau genjutsu aku baru membaca bukunya sih."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak diteruskan?" tanya Asuma kemudian.

"Aku ingin melampaui ayah."

"Eh?"

"Menurut buku yang ditinggalkan ibu untuk Naruko, ayah menguasai rasengan disaat ia masih sakit seperti aku. Bahkan ia menggunakan rasengan tampa memakai bushin. Disitu tertulis ayah tidak pernah menyerah karena penyakitnya. Ia terus bangkit walaupun ia sedang sekarat. Tapi ayah hanya membuat rasengan menjadi jutsu rank-A. Untuk itulah jika aku ingin melampaui ayah, maka aku harus membuat rasengan menjadi jutsu rank-S, yang tidak terkalahkan. Namun sebelum itu aku harus menyempurnakan rasenganku dulu," jelas Naruto.

"Hum, kau semakin mirip dengan yondaime saja, Naruto," ungkap Asuma.

"Aku tidak mirip dengan ayah, jangan samakan aku dengannya."

"Ya, ya terserah. Tapi boleh aku memberi saran untukmu?"

"Saran apa?"

"Rasengan itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh pengguna elemen angin. Orang bilang elemen angin atau udara adalah yang paling sulit dikuasai karena udara dan angin itu elemen yang bebas. Tapi menurutku angin dan udara adalah elemen yang paling mudah untuk dikuasai. Hal ini karena angin dan udara selalu berada disekitar kita. Jadi kita tak perlu susah-susah untuk membuatnya sendiri. Kau cukup mengendalikan angin dan udara yang ada disekitarmu. Contohnya seperti ini, kau lihat gadis bertopi itu?" tunjuk Asuma pada seorang gadis bertopi yang ada di bawah sana. Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Perhatikan ini!" Naruto terlihat Asuma tampak menggerakan tangannya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa ada angin di sekitar tangan Asuma. Kemudian angin itu menjalar turun tepat ke arah gadis bertopi itu. Lalu angin itu seperti mengambil topi dari kepala sang gadis, lalu menerbangkannya. Membuat gadis tersebut harus mengejar topinya yang mendadak terbang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau harus bergabung dengan angin dan udara dulu Naruto, baru kau bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu rasengan itu seperti pusaran angin yang dipadatkan dan membentuk seperti bola. Kalau kau bisa menguasai ini maka kau tidak perlu lagi memakai cakhra yang besar, cukup menggunakan kekuatan alam dengan campuran sedikit cakhra darimu," jelas Asuma.

"Berarti aku bisa membuat rasengan super besar juga dong, kalau menggunakan ini?"

"Ha...ha... tentu saja. Oh yah jurus ini dinamakan senjutsu, coba kau tanyakan pada ayah, dia yang mengajarkanku tentang hal ini."

"Memang tidak ada diperpustakaan?"

"Tidak karena jurus ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa memakainya. Ayahku, tiga sannin legendaris, hokage pertama, niidaime, yondaime, Kakashi, Yamato dan Aku. Untuk itulah aku dan Yamato dipercaya untuk menjadi pembimbingmu dan Naru-chan, karena jurus ini yang menekan cakhra kyuubi kalau sampai lepas kendali. Lalu kalau Kakashi karena dia dulu murid ayahmu, jadi dia pernah diajarkan jurus ini oleh ayahmu," jelas Asuma.

"Oke kalau begitu aku pergi, selamat berjuang untuk misi besok." Setelah itu Asuma pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Lalu setelah kepergian Asuma, Naruto juga beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, untuk menemui sandaime. Tapi saat sampai di sana, ternyata hokage ketiga sedang sibuk, jadi sambil menunggu, Naruto pergi ke gunung Konoha, tempatnya biasa berlatih.

Tadi pagi ia sempat menghack database desa Kumogakure. Naruto memang suka seperti itu, suka menghack database desa lain, untuk mencari mempelajari jurus-jurus dari klan di desa lain. Soalnya tiap desa memiliki jutsu yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Hari ini dia menemukan jutsu yang bagus, lebih tepatnya kenjutsu, Kumo-Ryu Mikazukigiri (Gaya Awan Tebasan Bulan Sabit) dan Kumo-Ryu Uragiri (Gaya Awan Tebasan Terbalik).

Dalam database itu tertulis jutsu ini dapat memotong benang cakhra. Jadi kalau dia bertarung dengan pengguna benang cakhra, dia bisa menggunakan jutsu ini. Selama dua jam berlalu ia berlatih jutsu ini, Naruto terlihat sudah mengerti dasarnya, hanya tinggal mengembangkannya saja. Tapi mendadak langit berubah menjadi kelam, disusul dengan suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan berakhir dengan hujan turun yang awalnya kecil menjadi deras.

Naruto pun berlari, mencari tempat berteduh. Ia tidak mau sakit lagi gara-gara kehujanan, dan berakhir dengan omelan Naruko. Tapi saat ia berlari, mendadak ia terpeleset. Naruto tampak berguling-guling ke bawah, dan jatuh ke jurang. Terlihat Naruto menutup matanya berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang menarik bajunya supaya tidak jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut.

Naruto hendak melihat ke atas, ingin tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Begitu dilihat betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika sosok naga berwarna biru, yang telah menolongnya. Dicubitnya pipi Naruto, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Masalahnya yang Naruto tahu naga itu hanya ada dalam legenda, dan bagaimana bisa naga muncul, lalu menolong dirinya.

**"Kau tidak bermimpi anak muda, aku adalah ****Seiryuu, ****naga yang bertugas mengatur badai dan hujan di bumi ini. Kau tahu anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan tadi sangat berbahaya berlari di dekat jurang, memangnya kau mau mati!" **

Naruto tidak menjawab omelan dari sang naga, matanya masih berkedap-kedip tidak percaya, bisa bertemu seekor naga. Sudah gitu naganya bisa berbicara lagi. Mimpi apa dia semalam, sampai bisa bertemu naga yang berbicara. Terus naga ini juga yang mengatur hujan dibumi. Naruto benar-benar heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

*****aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*****

Sungai Konoha adalah sungai yang arusnya cukup tenang jika tidak hujan. Di sana berbagai jenis satwa air tinggal di dalam sungai tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua, sedang menempelkan kedua tangannya pada seekor ikan. Ia tampak mengalirkan cakhranya pada ikan yang berbaring lemah itu. Tiba-tiba ikan yang awalnya tidak berdaya itu, bergerak-gerak dengan lincah bahkan melompat ke atas sungai. Membuat senyum merekah menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Yei akhirnya berhasil juga!" teriaknya senang sambil melompat-lompat kesenangan.

**Splash!**

Terdengar suara air dari sungai tersebut dan muncullah seseorang yang membuat mata gadis yang diketahui bernama Naruko, terbelalak kaget. Orang itu adalah bocah laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Naruko. Bocah itu tidak memakai baju, hanya boxer saja. Di tangan bocah itu ada ikan yang besar, sepertinya bocah itu sedang mencari ikan tadi.

"Gyaaa...teme hentai, ero, mesum, pergi kau dari hadapanku!"teriak Naruko dan mendorong bocah itu hingga terjatuh, sehingga membuat ikan yang ada ditangannya melompat, lalu kembali berenang menjauh dari si bocah.

"I...ikanku?! apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" tanya bocah itu menatap tajam pada Naruko. Ia terlihat marah karena ikan yang susah-susah didapatkannya, kabur begitu saja.

"Kau yang apa-apaan teme, tiba-tiba muncul tampa baju, dasar teme hentai, ero, mesum!" balas Naruko tak kalah kesalnya pada bocah dihadapannya, sambil menutupi matanya, malu melihat bocah telanjang dada dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mesum? aku hanya mencari ikan, jelas aku hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Mana mungkin kan, aku memakai baju disaat mencari ikan, bisa basah bajuku. Dasar dobe!" jelas bocah yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu, untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Eh? begitu yah. He...he... gomen teme, kupikir kau mau apa," ujar Naruko meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini.

"Justru kau yang mesum, karena telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Huh, enak saja. Oh yah untuk apa kau mencari ikan teme?"

"Dasar dobe tentu saja untuk dimakan, memang untuk apa lagi."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ck, sekarang aku harus mencarinya lagi."

"Maaf teme, oh yah begini saja gimana kalau hari ini kau makan saja di rumahku eh salah di rumah hokage-jiji. Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku aku akan membuatkan makanan enak untukmu," tawar Naruko kemudian.

"Tidak usah biar aku berburu burung atau rusa saja, aku takut kalau aku makan masakanmu akan berujung masuk rumah sakit." Naruko terlihat menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena masakannya dihina oleh Sasuke.

"Enak saja masakanku itu enak tahu, hokage-jiji saja memuji masakanku. Sudah teme kau makan saja di tempatku, sebentar lagi mau hujan masa kau mau berburu pas hujan-hujan sih." Sejujurnya Sasuke akan menolak lagi, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Naruko. Sasuke yang awalnya berontak, akhirnya menurut saja. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga perkataan Naruko, tidak mungkin dia berburu dikala hujan. Namun sebelum pergi Sasuke memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Lalu setelah sampai di rumah hokage ketiga, Sasuke dipersilahkan masuk oleh Naruko. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, tidak ada orang. Naruko menyuruh Sasuke duduk di ruang makan, sementara gadis itu membuat minuman untuk Sasuke. Setelah memberikan minuman pada Sasuke, Naruko kembali ke dapur lagi untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Naruko melihat hujan sudah turun dengan deras dari jendela dapur. Terlihat wajah Naruko yang khawatir karena sampai saat ini adik kembarnya belum pulang. Ia berharap adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Tadi kulihat di sungai kau sedang melakukan sesuatu pada ikan yang sekarat, dan mendadak ikan itu sehat, bahkan sampai meloncat ke air. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak masuk ke dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh yang tadi diberikan oleh Naruko.

"Aku sedang belajar ninjutsu medis. Sebulan yang lalu hokage-jiji memberikanku buku tentang ninjutsu medis milik istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Istri hokage-jiji itu adalah seorang medic-nin yang membantu proses kelahiran ibuku. Dia meninggal karena pembantaian kyuubi dua belas tahun yang lalu," jawab Naruko dengan raut wajah yang sedih begitu menceritakan tentang ibunya pada Sasuke.

"Kau belajar ninjutsu medis? untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan Naruto dengan tanganku sendiri. Dulu ayahku disembuhkan oleh salah satu dari tiga sanin legendaris, tapi sekarang keberadaan mereka hilang entah kemana. Naruto tidak mungkin menunggu mereka datang bukan? jadi aku memutuskan untuk belajar ninjutsu medis. Karena aku tidak mau melihat Naruto kesakitan lagi. Untuk itulah aku menceritakan hal ini pada hokage-jiji dan ia memberikan buku istrinya padaku," jelas Naruko.

"Oh." Sejenak keheningan melanda mereka berdua, hingga tiba-tiba...

"Ah, Naruko buatkan aku makanan aku lapar. Eh? Sasuke sedang apa kau kesini? apa kau mau mencicipi makanan Naruko yang abstrak juga?" tanya Naruto yang mendadak muncul di dapur. Seluruh tubuhnya terlihat basah, dan rambut jabriknya kini menjadi lurus, karena basah oleh hujan. Kontak lensanya juga dilepas, sehingga mata heterochromenya terlihat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sodet melayang ke arah Naruto, beruntung Naruto berhasil menghindar, sehingga kepalanya tidak terkena sodet tersebut. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke bisa merasakan aura hitam muncul dari tubuh Naruko. Sepertinya gadis itu marah pada Naruto yang menyebut masakannya abstrak.

"Enak saja masakanku abstrak, sudah cepat sana ganti bajumu Naruto, dan karena kau menyebut masakanku abstrak, jatah ramenmu akan kukurangi!" omel Naruko pada Naruto.

"Hei tidak bisa begitu Naruko, memang kenyataannya masakanmu ab..."

"CEPAT PERGI NARUTO!" teriak Naruko memotong perkataan Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau terkena omelan lagi, atau sodet, garpu, bahkan pisau melayang ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kembar bodoh itu.

*****aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa*****

Seumur hidup Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat makanan seaneh ini. Ia sebenarnya sudah lapar dan ingin memakan masakan Naruko tapi bentuknya err apa yah? tidak bisa didefenisikan dengan kata-kata. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat makan dengan lahapnya, seolah tidak peduli dengan bentuk makanan dihadapannya, yang terlihat ambigu.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan teme? enak tahu!" tanya Naruko heran ketika melihat Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Apakah ini bola?" tanya Sasuke pada gumpalan nasi yang berbentuk bola. Sontak segitiga siku-siku muncul dikening Naruko, sedangkan Naruto terlihat menahan tertawa.

"Itu bukan bola teme, itu onigiri," jawab Naruko yang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Lalu apakah ini bubur kuning?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang membuat tawa Naruto meledak, hingga akhirnya sebuah sumpit melayang ke arah Naruto. Beruntung Naruto langsung menangkapnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Itu Kari bukan bubur teme dan tolong makan saja tidak usah banyak tanya!" ujar Naruko marah dengan aura-aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak mau membuat Naruko marah, Sasuke mulai mencicipi masakan Naruko, walaupun dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi setelah makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ternyata rasanya enak tidak seperti bentuknya yang ambigu.

"Makanan kakakku memang enak Sasuke, walaupun bentuknya abstrak," ucap Naruto yang kemudian sebuah jitakan melayang dikepalanya.

**Bletak!**

"Kau juga makan saja tidak perlu komentar!" omel Naruko pada Naruto.

Lalu setelah selesai makan, Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke kamarnya, sementara Naruko membereskan sisa makanan mereka. Sesampainya di kamar Naruto, bocah berambut pirang berantakan itu terlihat mengambil sebuah gulungan di kardus yang ada di lemarinya. Kemudian gulungan itu diberikan pada Sasuke, yang langsung dibuka dan dibaca oleh bocah berambut melawan gravitasi itu. Saat membacanya mendadak mata Sasuke terbelalak, ia terkejut akan isi dari gulungan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku memberikan data tentang rahasia pembantaian klan Uchiha. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Mau balas dendam atau tidak itu urusanmu. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu Sasuke, kalau sampai kakakku terlibat, kau akan berurusan denganku!" ungkap Naruto setelah memberikan gulungan yang berisi kenyataan sesungguhnya pembantaian klan Uchiha. Sepertinya Naruto telah berhasil membuka segel fuinjutsu pada data yang dihack Naruto, dari komputer milik Hokage ketiga.

"Huh, berurusan denganmu itu merepotkan, ya sudah aku berterima kasih padamu, karena telah memberitahuku kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Sesuai janji aku akan menjaga kakakmu. Tapi kalau misalkan aku menghancurkan konoha kau jangan menggangguku!" ancam Sasuke.

"Asal tidak melibatkan kakakku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lakukanlah semaumu, kau berhak balas dendam pada mereka." Setelah itu Sasuke pun langsung pulang dengan membawa gulungan yang diberikan Naruto. Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto langsung membaringkan badannya di kasur miliknya.

'Terserah saja, mau hancur atau tidak aku tidak peduli asalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi baik-baik saja,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati dan langsung terbuai dalam mimpinya.

*****TBC*** **

**A/n:**

**- Sepertinya aku memutuskan yang nyembuhin Naruto nanti, Naruko saja. Jadi dia bakal belajar ninjutsu medis.**

**- Sepertinya untuk kenjutsu Naruto aku nyontek jutsunya Omoi dari Kumogakure seperti Kumo-Ryu Mikazukigiri (Gaya Awan Tebasan Bulan Sabit) dan Kumo-Ryu Uragiri (Gaya Awan Tebasan Terbalik)**

- **Beberapa yang bisa menggunakan senjutsu ada Kakashi, Asuma dan Yamato sengaja sih alasan seperti dicerita di atas, Asuma dan Yamato kan pembimbingnya Naruto dan Naruko yang jinchuriki Kyuubi jadi mereka perlu bisa senjutsu. Lagian aku merasa hokage ketiga kemampuannya hebat tapi kok Asuma yang anaknya gak terlalu hebat kemampuannya, makanya kubuat saja Asuma bisa senjutsu**

**- Untuk Naga ****Seiryuu ****itu aku ambil dari legenda Jepang yang empat dewa penjaga, Naruto sudah bertemu dengan ****Seiryuu ****masih ada Byakko, Suzaku, dan Genbu. **

**Seiryuu ini adalah blue dragon, unsurnya kayu tapi katanya dia bisa mengendalikan hujan gitu.**

**Byakko bentuk macan unsurnya besi, Suzaku bentuk burung phoenyx unsurnya api, Genbu bentuknya kura-kura dengan ular yang melingkar ditubuhnya unsurnya air.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Genderbend, OOC, Typo, Alur tidak jelas, Jurus asal**

*****mulai*****

Ini adalah sebuah rumah yang sederhana, memiliki 2 tingkat dan 4 ruangan. Cat dindingnya berwarna putih dan dihiasi dengan beberapa lukisan pemandangan. Rumah ini memiliki empat kamar dan halaman yang cukup luas, serta ditanami dengan berbagai jenis tanaman obat juga bunga. Walaupun rumah ini terlihat sederhana, namun di dalamnya begitu banyak cinta yang ditanamkan. Rumah ini hanya dihuni sepasang suami istri yang selalu harmonis, dan beberapa bulan lagi akan bertambah penghuni rumahnya. Bisa dibilang sepasang suami istri itu akan punya anak, yang nantinya akan menambah bumbu-bumbu cinta di dalamnya.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, dua belas tahun kemudian rumah ini sudah menjadi puing-puing akibat kebakaran yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir dua tampak menaruh sebucket bunga matahari dan lily ke atas puing-puing tersebut. Gadis itu memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan lengan berwarna orange dan tudung di belakangnya. Di bagian bawah menggunakan rok rample berwarna putih senada dengan kaus putih yang ada di dalam jaketnya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Naruko, ia adalah anak yang dinanti-nantikan oleh sepasang suami istri yang hidup harmonis dalam rumah sederhana ini. Usianya kini menginjak 12 tahun dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi genin di desa Konoha. Naruko memiliki adik kembar yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang lahir beda tiga puluh menit dengannya. Saat ini wajah Naruko terlihat sedih melihat pemandangan rumahnya yang ia huni selama 12 tahun bersama adiknya. Yah hanya dengan adiknya, karena sepasang suami istri itu telah tiada.

Dua belas tahun lalu ketika sang anak akan lahir. Terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang nantinya akan memberikan luka yang mendalam bagi Naruko, adiknya, suami istri itu, dan penduduk Konoha. Pada saat itu seekor biiju berekor sembilan bernama Kyuubi terlepas dari tubuh sang istri. Bisa dibilang sang istri adalah wadah bagi Kyuubi. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Kyuubi bisa lepas, yang jelas setelah itu Kyuubi memporak-porandakan desa Konoha tempat kelahiran Naruko dan adiknya.

Kyuubi bukan hanya menghancurkan banyak rumah, tapi juga membunuh penduduk sipil, serta shinobi yang tinggal di desa ini. Waktu itu desa sangat kacau, bagaikan sebuah kapal yang meledak dan hancur sang suami yang tinggal di rumah itu berhasil mengatasi masalah ini. Sang suami mengalahkan Kyuubi dan menyegelnya ke dalam tubuh anak mereka, Naruko dan Naruto. Hanya saja untuk mengalahkan dan menyegel Kyuubi, kedua suami istri itu harus kehilangan nyawa mereka. Sehingga Naruko dan Naruto harus hidup tampa kasih sayang orang tua.

Bukan hanya itu saja Naruko dan Naruto juga harus menerima kebencian dari penduduk. Hal ini karena Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuh mereka, telah membuat keluarga, sahabat, dan orang-orang yang disayangi mati akibat ulah Kyuubi. Padahal Naruko dan adiknya hanyalah wadahnya bukan Kyuubi. Tapi yang namanya benci dan dendam itu pasti selalu dilampiaskan kemana-mana, walaupun yang dilampiaskan tidak bersalah sama sekali. Asalkan rasa sakit mereka hilang, itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Dan rumah ini yang juga merupakan korban dari kebencian mereka terhadap Naruko dan adiknya.

Walaupun begitu Naruko sama sekali tidak membenci para penduduk tersebut. Naruko selalu berusaha agar dirinya diakui penduduk dan berharap suatu saat penduduk tidak lagi membencinya. Lain Naruko, lain Naruto. Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu, tidak pernah peduli dengan penduduk yang membencinya. Tapi jika penduduk itu mencoba mencelakai kakak kembarnya maka Naruto tidak akan tinggal diam, kalau perlu nyawa taruhannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan Naruko. Bocah tersebut tampak menghampiri Naruko yang sedang memandangi rumahnya. Lalu menoleh karena dipanggil oleh bocah tersebut.

Terlihat bocah itu memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan jaket rompi yang berwarna biru, serta celana pendek berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan model segi, dan warna mata yang senada. Tampak tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam jaket rompinya.

Nama bocah itu adalah Sora, teman satu tim Naruko. Sama seperti Naruko, Sora juga tidak punya orang tua. Dulu saat Sora berumur lima tahun ia masih memiliki ayah, tapi ayahnya meninggal dalam melaksanakan misi sebagai shinobi. Namun entah kenapa Sora sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rupa wajah ayahnya. Sora hanya ingat ia memiliki ayah saat berumur 5 tahun. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Sora di asuh oleh Chiriku seorang penjaga kuil Konoha, yang juga adalah sahabat dari ayahnya Sora.

"Aku cuma pengen menjenguk rumah lamaku," jawab Naruko.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu, rumahmu itu sudah jadi abu," ejek Sora.

"Yah rumahku memang sudah jadi abu, tapi kenangan yang tersimpan dalam rumah ini, tidak akan pernah jadi abu," ujar Naruko. Tiba-tiba Sora memegang kening Naruko dengan tangannya, membuat gadis tersebut kaget dibuatnya. Lalu kemudian tangan Sora beralih ke keningnya, dan membuat kening Naruko berkerut bingung dengan tingkah teman satu timnya.

"Kau tidak panas, tapi kenapa mendadak bisa berpuitis begitu," ungkap Sora sambil berpose berpikir, membuat kening Naruko muncul segitiga siku-siku.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Naruko kesal.

"Kau kan biasanya bodoh, jadi rasanya aneh ketika kau mengatakan kata-kata bagus sepertiku tadi!"

"Apa kau bilang? yah tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan takut sama ikan," balas Naruko mengejek balik Sora.

"Siapa yang kau maksud takut dengan ikan? aku? yang benar saja aku tidak takut dengan ikan!" bantah Sora.

"Oh, yah tapi waktu kemarin mendapat misi menangkap ikan, begitu Sasu-teme berhasil menangkap kau langsung lari menjauh ketakutan," ujar Naruko kesenangan meledek Sora.

"Apa? tidak! aku tidak takut, aku hanya jijik. Mata ikan itu seperti melotot padaku dan aku tidak suka," elak Sora.

"Aha! kau mengaku, kau benar-benar takut pada ikan. Ya ampun sebagai shinobi dan anak laki-laki mestinya kau tidak boleh takut sama ikan, itu menggelikan sekali."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pada ikan!"

"Oh yah, bagaimana kalau kusuruh kau memancing ikan hari ini juga, untuk membuktikan kau ini tidak takut pada ikan," usul Naruko.

"Huh, aku tidak sudi disuruh-suruh olehmu!"

"Berarti kau memang takut pada ikan..." ujar Naruko semakin suka menggoda Sora dan menakut-nakutinya.

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Ehem! apa yang kalian lakukan, Yamato sensei sudah menunggu kita," ujar seorang bocah berambut err... melawan gravitasi yang menginterupsi goda menggoda? antara Naruko dan Sora.

Bocah itu sepertinya seumuran juga dengan Naruko dan Sora. Kulitnya putih, matanya berwarna kelam, sekelam langit jika malam hari. Pandangannya tajam dan menusuk seolah-olah ia akan memangsamu. Bocah itu terlihat memakai 2 kaus, kaus putih dengan turtle neck, untuk bagian dalam dan berlengan panjang. Kaus biru berlengan pendek dibagian luar. Celananya berwarna putih pendek selutut. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, satu tim juga dengan Naruko dan Sora.

Terlihat Sora yang bernafas lega karena kedatangan Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke tidak datang Naruko pasti akan memberikannya ikan untuk menakut-nakuti Sora. Kalau boleh jujur Sora memang takut dengan ikan. Hal ini karena sewaktu kecil dia pernah dipatil oleh ikan lele. Makanya ia menjadi trauma hingga sekarang. Bahkan Sora sampai tidak mau makan, jika menu makanannya adalah ikan.

Kemudian Sora, Sasuke dan Naruko pun segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk menuju ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Ketua sekaligus pembimbing mereka, Yamato. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan misi lagi. Katanya sih mereka akan melakukan misi tingkat C. Entah kenapa Naruko senang sekali karena setelah dua minggu lebih akhirnya misi yang dilakukannya naik tingkat juga. Hal ini karena kemarin-kemarin mereka selalu melakukan misi tingkat D. Hingga bosan rasanya. Naruko kan ingin tantangan yang baru.

***aaaaaaaaaaaa***

Di sebuah restoran sushi berputar, jangan berpikir sushinya berputar-putar layaknya baling-baling. Hal ini karena Restoran Sushi berputar bukan restoran yang seperti itu, melainkan restoran yang menyajikan sushi diatas sebuah meja yang dapat diputar. Pada intinya kita bisa mengambil sushi yang disajikan di atas meja tersebut sesuai selera. Kalau tidak suka tinggal diabaikan saja, masih ada yang lain kan.

Terlihat di tempat itu ada seorang bocah berambut pirang berantakan dengan mata berwarna merah dan biru sedang menikmati sushinya. Bocah itu sudah memakan sepuluh piring sushi dan ia masih terus nambah lagi. Hal ini membuat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pucat, yang dikuncir pony tail tampak sweatdrop melihat sang bocah yang makannya banyak.

Bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia kini sedang menunggu kliennya datang untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya. Saat ini Naruto tampak memakai kaus berwarna hitam dengan lengan berwarna putih, dibelakangnya terdapat tudung. Celananya berwarna hitam dengan ukuran tiga perempat. Hitai ate miliknya terlihat terikat di lehernya.

Gadis kecil di sebelahnya adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman satu tim Naruto. Ino memakai kaus turtle neck tampa lengan berwarna ungu. Kaus itu terlihat kecil sehingga perutnya sedikit kelihatan dan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna senada dengan kausnya. Tentu saja Ino tak lupa memakai hot pants ketat berwarna hitam di dalam roknya, supaya para cowok mesum tidak melihat hal yang tak pantas untuk dilihat.

Lalu di sebelah Ino terdapat seorang bocah yang juga seumuran dengan Naruto dan Ino. Bocah itu tampak makan sushinya dengan tenang sambil membaca novel. Namanya adalah Sai, dia juga teman satu tim dengan Naruto dan Ino. Kini Sai memakai kaus hitam berlengan pendek dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Dipunggungnya tersampir jaket berwarna biru dengan lengan berwarna putih.

"Naruto, memangnya tidak apa-apa kau makan sebanyak itu, nanti kalau kekenyangan, kau tidak akan bisa menjalankan misi," ujar Ino mengingatkan Naruto agar jangan banyak makan.

"Cerewet, justru kalau aku tidak banyak makan, aku bisa sakit. Kau tahu kan tubuhku lemah, jadi perlu banyak makan," ujar Naruto mengabaikan peringatan dari Ino.

"Tapi makanmu terlalu banyak, nanti siapa yang bayar?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tentu saja kau gadis berisik, memang siapa lagi," jawab Naruto seenaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Ino heran.

"Yang mengusulkan berkumpul di tempat ini siapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Eh? Itu aku."

"Nah, kalau begitu yang wajib bayar makanan ini siapa?"

"Eh... itu...tunggu bukan berarti aku yang mengusulkan tempat ini, tapi aku yang bayar juga kan, lagipula aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!" ungkap Ino tidak terima kalau dia yang harus bayar semua makanan ini.

"Kau punya uang untuk membeli majalah gadis dan kosmetik, jadi hanya membayar ini kau pasti sanggup kan," ujar Naruto tidak memperdulikan penolakan Ino.

"Ini dan membeli kosmetik jelas beda! Lagian memang lebih baik membeli kosmetik dan majalah ketimbang mentraktirmu, dan lagi kenapa aku harus menantraktirmu, kita kan bukan siapa-siapa?!"

"Memang kita bukan siapa-siapa kan?"

"Ukh... pokoknya aku tidak mau membayar sushi punyamu!"

"Hae, berhentilah untuk bertengkar teman-teman, saat ini kan kita sedang makan, tidak baik untuk bertengkar terus bukan. Untukmu Naruto biar aku saja yang bayar sushinya, kalau memang Ino-chan tidak mau," ujar Sai yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya mendengarkan pertengkaran diantara NaruIno. Lalu berusaha untuk menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Ternyata memang teman satu timku hanya Sai seorang dan kau tidak," ungkap Naruto kembali menikmati sushinya.

"Kau ini, jadi kau menganggap teman satu tim itu yang hanya menantraktirmu makan!"

"Memang ia kan?"

"Ck, dasar."

"Yo, traktir aku juga yah," ujar seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia lima belas tahun. Terlihat ia memakai sweater warna abu-abu dan celana training berwarna hitam dengan garis putih. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan diikat ekor kuda.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda tersebut.

"Aku adalah Idate dan aku adalah klien kalian," jawab pemuda yang bernama asli Morino Idate yang juga merupakan klien Naruto, Ino dan Sai. Tampak pemuda itu dengan seenaknya mengambil sumpit, piring berisi sushi dan langsung memakannya. Padahal Sai belum setuju untuk membayar sushi milik pemuda tersebut. Tapi setuju tidak setuju Sai pasti akan membayarkannya juga, toh Idate adalah klien mereka.

"Dengar yah para bocah, nanti tepat jam dua belas pertandingan lari akan dimulai. Tugas kalian cukup menyingkirkan para pengganggu yang menggangguku di saat aku lomba lari, mengerti kan?" jelas Idate sambil menikmati sushinya.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detail, lawanmu dalam lomba lari itu siapa? Dan memangnya kalau lomba lari ada pengganggunya juga yah?" Tanya Ino yang masih tidak mengerti akan penjelasan Idate.

"Pokoknya kalian cukup mengatasi para penggangguku itu saja, tidak perlu banyak Tanya!" ujar Idate ketus membuat segitiga siku-siku mampir di kening Ino, kesal orang tanya baik-baik malah di jawab begitu.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Idate pun selesai makannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi meninggalkan Ino, Sai dan Naruto. Tapi ketika hendak pergi, mendadak Ino memanggilnya, membuat pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik ke arah Ino.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Sudah jelas kan aku mau pergi ke tempat lomba," jawab Idate.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau diantar?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak perlu aku mau sekalian pemanasan. Lagian aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar-antar, Cha no Kuni dekat dari sini!" tolak Idate. Lalu Idate pun keluar dari restoran itu. Ino pun buru-buru menarik tangan Naruto yang masih makan dan Sai yang masih berkutat dengan Ino, untuk mengikuti Idate.

"Oi, gadis cerewet apa-apaan kau?!" Tanya Naruto tidak suka dengan perlakuan Ino. Padahal dia lagi enak-enak makan eh malah diganggu. Namun yang ditanya malah diam saja, dan menyeret Naruto dan Sai keluar restoran.

Ketika sampai diluar, Naruto, Ino dan Sai melihat Idate yang sedang bersiap akan berlari. Beberapa detik kemudian Idate pun berlari pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Larinya sangat kencang, saking kencangnya debu-debu terlihat berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Hebat sekali, dia kan bukan shinobi, tapi larinya sangat kencang," ungkap Ino takjub melihat cara berlari Idate.

"Untuk sekarang dia memang bukan shinobi, tapi dulu dia adalah seorang shinobi, lebih tepatnya shinobi Konoha," ujar Sai membuat mata Ino terbelalak mendengar perkataan dari Sai.

"Serius Sai?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, bukan hanya shinobi Konoha saja, tapi dia adalah adik kandung Ibiki Morino dari _Jinmon Butai_," jawab Sai.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, tapi kok bisa dia sekarang bukan jadi shinobi lagi?" Tanya Ino lagi penasaran kenapa sekarang Idate menjadi mantan shinobi Konoha.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," jawab Sai.

"Aku mau melanjutkan makanku," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, yah acara makan Naruto kan belum selesai. Hal ini cukup membuat Sai dan Ino sweatdrop mendengarnya. Soalnya tadi Naruto sudah makan 20 piring sushi, dan sekarang masih ingin nambah lagi, ck ck.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kita juga harus segera menyusul Idate-san bukan?" ujar Ino kemudian.

"Tapi aku masih belum kenyang, kalian saja yang pergi duluan, tapi jangan lupa Sai kau harus membayar sushi punyaku!" jawab Naruto cuek yang kembali masuk untuk menikmati makanannya lagi. Sedangkan Ino dan Sai hanya bisa menghelas nafas dengan tingkah Naruto yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Yah memang sejak dulu Naruto memang lebih suka sendirian ketimbang ramai-ramai.

Kemudian Sai dan Ino pun akhirnya berangkat duluan meninggalkan Naruto di restoran. Setelah sebelumnya Sai membayar makanannya, Idate, Ino dan Naruto terlebih dahulu, sebelum berangkat ke Cha no Kuni.

*****aaaaaaaaaa*****

Sementara itu di tempat tim 7 yaitu Naruko, Sora dan Sasuke serta pembimbing Yamato. Mereka kini sedang menjalani sebuah misi mengantarkan seorang tukang kayu bernama Tazuna, ke _Nami no Kuni_ untuk membangun sebuah jembatan. Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar tiga puluh menit dan sepertinya tidak ada hambatan dalam perjalanan ke tempat tersebut.

Namun di saat ingin sampai ke tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba jalanan mendadak berkabut. Makin mereka maju, kabutnya semakin pekat. Tiba-tiba entah dari mana datangnya beberapa suriken muncul dan menyerang ke arah Tazuna. Dengan sigap Sasuke dan Yamato menangkis suriken yang berterbangan itu dengan kunai.

**Trang! Trang! Trang!**

Terdengar suara-suara kunai dan suriken beradu. Lalu tampa disadari Naruko yang kini matanya sibuk mengawasi Tazuna. Sebuah pedang besar yang mirip dengan pisau di tempat tukang daging, namun memiliki lubang besar di ujungnya, menyerang ke arah Naruko. Beruntung Sasuke dengan cepat menangkis serangan pedang besar itu dengan kunai miliknya. Hanya saja karena mustahil melawan pedang besar dengan kunai. Sasuke pun terdorong dan terlempar bersama dengan Naruko yang ada di belakangnya.

**Bruagh!**

Mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon besar. Terlihat Naruko yang batuk darah karena terlempar dan tergencet oleh badan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang juga terlempar bersama dengan Naruko, ikut batuh berdarah, karena tadi sempat terkena pedang besar. Padahal orang yang menyerang mereka dengan pedang besar itu hanya menggunakan punggung pedangnya saja, alias bagian yang tidak runcing. Tapi tenaganya sungguh kuat.

"NARUKO! SASUKE!" teriak Yamato dan Sora bersamaan.

"Uhuk, Naruko maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang mencoba bangkit dari tubuh Naruko. Gadis itu tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk lemah saja.

Di sisi lain, pedang besar itu kembali menghantui mereka. Kali ini serangan hendak ke arah Tazuna yang kini sedang tidak dalam pengawasan tim 7, karena Sora dan Yamato kini fokusnya sedang teralih Naruko dan Sasuke.

"Gawat!" ujar Yamato saat melihat Tazuna tidak dalam pengawasan dan akhirnya…

**Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!**

Terlihat pedang besar itu hampir mengenai Tazuna. Namun untunglah dengan sigap Yamato langsung membuat dinding dari tanah, dengan elemen tanah miliknya. Hanya saja ternyata pedang itu dapat menghancurkan dinding yang dibuat oleh Yamato. Beruntung Yamato yang menyadari kalau dinding yang dibuatnya itu tidak akan mampu menahan serangan pedang tersebut, langsung melompat bersama dengan Tazuna menghindari serpihan dinding dari tanah itu.

"Hebat juga," ungkap sesosok bayangan yang kemudian muncul dari kabut yang masih menyelubungi tempat tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria dengan perban yang menutupi wajah dan hanya menyisakan mata. Lalu hitai ate yang terikat miring di kepalanya, muncul dari dalam kabut tersebut.

"Kau! Zabuza Momochi?!" ujar Yamato menatap tidak percaya dengan orang yang muncul dari dalam kabut tersebut. Yamato tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya dari sekian banyak lawan menghadang perjalanan misi mereka, pemuda inilah yang malah muncul. Seorang yang dijuluki _Kirigakure no Kijin _seorang missing nin dari Kirigakure yang juga salah satu dari _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _dan termasuk penjahat kelas A.

"Sensei kenal dia?" Tanya Sora yang kini bersama Yamato dan Tazuna.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi dia adalah buronan kelas A dan seorang missing-nin dari Kirigakure, semua Anbu pasti kenal dia," ungkap Yamato yang dulu adalah seorang mantan anbu, namun sekarang dipercayakan sebagai pembimbing tim 7.

"Eh? Kalau yang muncul penjahat kelas A, berarti misi ini mungkin bukan tingkat C lagi dong, tapi sudah tingkat B atau mungkin tingkat A," ujar Sora yang cukup terkejut dengan jawaban dari Yamato.

"Iya, seharusnya seperti. Jadi Tazuna-san setelah ini, aku minta penjelasan darimu," pinta Yamato pada Tazuna yang kini menunduk tidak berani menatap kedua shinobi di depannya.

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah cukup mengobrolnya. Aku ingin bilang kalian tidak boleh lewat dari sini, tapi jika memaksa boleh saja, asal kalian menyerahkan lelaki tua yang bersama kalian itu," ujar Zabuza kemudian yang entah kenapa membuat Sora dan Tazuna berkeringat dingin mendengarnya. Sepertinya intimidasi Zabuza begitu kuat sehingga membuat mereka berdua ketakutan. Begitu pula dengan Naruko dan Sasuke, walaupun mereka berada sedikit jauh dari tempat Zabuza berdiri. Mereka masih bisa merasakan intimidasi yang kuat dari Zabuza.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, biar bagaimana pun Tazuna-san adalah klien kami, jadi kami tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja padamu," tolak Yamato mentah-mentah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu cuma ini jalan ini satu-satunya, kematian kalian," balas Zabuza lagi dan membuat tubuh Sasuke, Naruko, Tazuna serta Sora bergetar takut.

"Tenanglah anak-anak, kalian semua shinobi yang lulus dengan nilai bagus. Memang kemungkinan menang sangat kecil. Tapi kalau kalian takut kemenangan kita akan menjadi nol. Asal kalian berani maka walaupun hanya 1 persen mungkin melakukan sesuatu," ungkap Yamato menenangkan murid-muridnya dengan suara yang agak kencang, supaya Naruko dan Sasuke juga bisa mendengarnya.

Untunglah hal ini berhasil, sekarang Sasuke, Naruko dan Sora sudah mulai tenang. Mereka sudah siap untuk melawan Zabuza. Walaupun kecil kemungkinan untuk menang.

"Kata-kata yang cukup bagus, tapi sayangnya persentase kemenangan kalian tidak mungkin jadi satu persen, karena lawan kalian adalah aku!"

**Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique!**

Mendadak sebuah penjara besar dari kayu mengurung Tazuna. Hal ini membuat Sora, Sasuke dan Naruko terkejut melihatnya. Baru kali ini mereka melihat jutsu elemen kayu. Hal ini karena selama melakukan misi beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yamato hanya memperlihat jutsu elemen tanah.

"Maaf Tazuna-san untuk sementara kau dikurung di sini dulu. Penjara ini kuat serangannya mungkin tidak akan mempan. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga Naruko, tolong jaga Tazuna. Sedangkan Sasuke, Sora, kita bersama-sama melawannya," perintah Yamato pada murid-muridnya.

"Ha'i," jawab Sora dan Naruko bersamaan minus Sasuke yang hanya diam saja.

"Oh, elemen kayu. Ah aku ingat kau salah satu mantan anbu Konoha yang dalam tubuhnya memiliki sel milik hokage pertama yang sangat terkenal itu, tapi biar bagaimana pun itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, karena kayu itu lemah terhadap air!" ungkap Zabuza kemudian.

Water Prison Technique! Tiba-tiba sekumpulan air muncul dan tampak menyelimuti Yamato. Hingga terlihat Yamato yang terpenjara oleh air tersebut. Hal ini membuat semua mata terbelalak, karena Yamato cepat sekali kalahnya. "YAMATO-SENSEI!" teriak Sora dan Naruko melihat Yamato terjebak dalam air, minus Sasuke yang hanya terdiam namun wajahnya sangat terkejut melihat Yamato terjebak di dalam air yang dibuat oleh Zabuza. ***TBC***

**Thanks for review to: **

** , Hadinamikaze, Guest, rifal-chan, koga-san, dany, 2nd princhass, oneday575712, Blue-senpai, GazzelE VR, Luca Marvell, EstrellaNamikaze, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, heztynha uzumaki, ahmadbima27, .Emperor97, Namikaze Sholkhan, , munawirucyiha, Dragon warior, Neko Twins Kagamine, anggraxl**

**dan terima kasih juga buat yang udah jadikan cerita ini story favorit **

**terus mohon maaf jika updatenya lama…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Tim 7 melakukan misi tingkat C yaitu mengantarkan seorang tukang Kayu bernama Tazuna ke tempat pembangunan jembatan, di desa Nami no Kuni. Tapi mendadak mereka di seorang oleh pembunuh yang dijuluki _Kirigakure no Kijin _missing nin dari Kirigakure dan juga merupakan _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, _bernama Zabuza. Itu artinya misi mereka sudah berubah tingkat secara dadakan. Lalu sekarang Pembimbing tim 7 Yamato terpenjara dalam ninjutsu elemen air milik Zabuza.

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto sudah tentu punya Masashi sensei**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo, gaje, alur gak jelas, penulis amatir dan Jutsu asal-asalan alias ada yang buatan sendiri**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Friendship**

*****mulai!*****

Ini benar-benar situasi yang gawat bagi tim 7. Salah langkah sedikit saja mereka bisa terbunuh. Namun tentu saja mereka tidak akan menyerahkan Tazuna kepada Zabuza. Itu artinya mereka sudah gagal dalam menjalankan misi ini. Kalau seandainya ada Naruto di sini mungkin dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, karena Naruto orangnya pintar begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruko saat ini.

"Dasar dobe, jangan suka bergantung terus pada orang lain. Kalau orang yang kau gantungkan itu tidak ada, kau bisa kesulitan. Lebih baik usaha sendiri dulu, masalah berhasil atau tidaknya itu urusan nanti," ungkap Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa membaca pikiran Naruko.

"Aku tahu itu," jawab Naruko mengerti tapi dengan nada kesal karena Sasuke lagi-lagi memanggilnya dobe, menyebalkan itulah dipikirkan Naruko pada Sasuke.

'Walaupun aku bicara seperti itu, tapi untuk menerapkannya susah juga. Pertama-tama lebih baik aku mengaktifkan sharinganku terlebih dahulu,' pikir Sasuke yang kemudian mulai mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya. Terlihat mata Sasuke berubah warna menjadi merah dan terdapat tiga tamoe di pupilnya. Yah bisa dikatakan sharingan Sasuke meningkat ketika menjadi genin, atau lebih tepatnya sharingannya meningkat menjadi tiga tamoe ketika Sasuke mengetahui alasan Itachi membunuh klannya.

Jujur saja pada waktu itu Sasuke benar-benar marah dan ingin menghancurkan Konoha saat itu juga. Bahkan beberapa orang yang ditemuinya ketika pulang dari rumah Naruko dan Naruto, ia bunuh dengan satu kali serangan. Beruntung hari sudah malam, dan jalanan sepi. Tapi terkadang ada saja pemabuk yang lewat, sehingga tampa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung membunuh pemabuk tersebut hingga tewas. Sudah begitu pada saat itu tidak ada saksi sama sekali jadi tidak ada yang tahu Sasuke membunuh pemabuk tersebut.

Ah tidak kurasa ada satu saksi yang tahu kejadian tersebut. Malam itu seseorang melihat kejadian tersebut dia adalah Naruto. Sepeninggal Sasuke keluar dari rumah Naruto, genin berambut kuning jabrik itu, menyusul Sasuke. Waktu itu Sasuke sudah jauh dari rumahnya dan setelah beberapa lama dicari-cari, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Tapi ia menemukan pemuda bertampang emo itu, sedang membunuh seseorang.

Waktu itu Naruto juga melihat kalau sharingan Sasuke sudah meningkat pesat dan tamoe di matanya juga bertambah. Sedikitnya Naruto merasa merinding juga melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti dewa kematian saja. Untunglah Naruto segera mencegah perbuatan Sasuke supaya tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Namun Naruto melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena peduli atau semacamnya. Naruto memang tidak memperdulikan jika Sasuke menghancurkan Konoha atau semacamnya. Tapi pada saat itu Naruto sepertinya punya rencana lain, hingga terjadi pembicaraan serius diantara mereka. Entah apa yang dibicarakan mereka pada waktu itu, tapi sepertinya Naruto mengajukan sebuah penawaran. Sehingga Sasuke berhenti memikirkan dendamnya dan memilih untuk tetap diam, sambil memperkuat dirinya.

Lalu setelah Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya terlihat genin berambut hitam tersebut melakukan _hand seal. _Sepertinya Sasuke berniat menyerang Zabuza atau lebih tepatnya menguji kemampuan Zabuza. Supaya Sasuke tahu titik kelemahan Zabuza ada di mana.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**

Terlihat Sasuke menyemburkan Bola api besar dari mulutnya. Lalu mengarahkannya kepada Zabuza. Tentu saja Zabuza tidak tinggal diam dengan hal tersebut. Ia juga akan mengeluarkan ninjutsunya untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!"**

Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Zabuza membuat gelombang air yang besar, dengan menyemburkan Air dari mulutnya. Terlihat gelombang air besar dari Zabuza dan Bola api Sasuke saling berbenturan satu sama lainnya. Namun tentu saja Api tidak akan pernah menang dari air jika dibenturkan bersamaan. Hal ini juga berlaku pada bola api milik Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah walaupun ia tahu bola apinya dapat diatasi dengan mudah oleh Zabuza.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari belakang celanannya dan langsung membukanya. Dari gulungan tersebut keluarlah sebuah fumashuriken yang besarnya seperti ban sepeda? Lalu Sasuke pun melemparkan fumashuriken tersebut ke arah Zabuza. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin berhasil mengenai Zabuza. Hal ini karena Zabuza dengan mudah menangkis fumashuriken tersebut menggunakan pedang miliknya.

**Trang!**

Fumashuriken milik Sasuke pun terlempar jauh. Namun tampa disangka-sangka oleh Zabuza. Fumashuriken yang terlempar jauh itu, bisa kembali lagi dan menyerang Zabuza dari belakang. Zabuza yang tidak sempat menghindari fumashuriken tersebut, membuat punggungnya menjadi sasaran fumashuriken itu.

**Crash!**

"Berhasilkah?" tanya Sora dengan pandangan mata takjub saat melihat pertarungan Sasuke dengan Zabuza.

"**Mizubushin no jutsu!"**

**Slash!**

Ternyata serangan fumashuriken tersebut tidak berhasil. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terlihat kesal dan Sora tampak kecewa melihatnya. Ternyata disaat terakhir Zabuza membuat bushin dari air, sehingga fumashuriken tersebut hanya mengenai bushin bukan yang asli. Padahal Sasuke telah menggunakan fumashuriken yang telah dipasang benang tipis supaya bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah, tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil.

"Uchiha yah? pantas hebat. Tapi itu tidak akan cukup melawanku," ungkap Zabuza yang ternyata mendadak muncul dari belakang Sasuke dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke.

**Bruagh!**

Terlihat pedangnya Zabuza tidak mengenai Sasuke, karena genin berambut raven itu berhasil menghindarinya. Walaupun tidak kena Sasuke, pedang itu malah menghancurkan tanah, tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya.

"Hum sharinganmu hebat juga, bisa membaca gerakanku. Kalau kau tidak punya sharingan, mungkin kau akan hancur seperti tanah ini," puji Zabuza pada sharingan milik Sasuke.

'Dia benar, kalau saja Sasuke tidak punya sharingan pasti dia sudah mati terkena tebasan pedang milik Zabuza. Sekarang harus bagaimana walaupun Sasuke punya sharingan tetap saja sulit melawan orang ini. Selain itu guru Yamato masih terperangkap dalam penjara air milik Zabuza,' pikir Sora kemudian.

"Sora elemen milikmu angin kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Iya kenapa?" tanya Sora balik.

"Bisa bantu aku," pinta Sasuke yang kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Sora. Lalu ditanggapi Sora dengan anggukan, pertanda ia mengerti akan apa yang dibisikan oleh Sasuke barusan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat kening Zabuza sedikit berkerut, seperti penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikan Sasuke. Yah apapun itu Zabuza akhirnya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya. Hal ini karena rencana Sasuke tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali membuat _hand seal _untuk mengeluarkan jurus elemen apinya. Di saat yang bersamaan Sora juga membuat _hand seal_ untuk mengeluarkan ninjutsunya, sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke.

"**Katon: Zukokku!"**

"**Fuuton: Atsugai!"**

Terlihat elemen api milik Sasuke digabungkan dengan elemen angin milik Sora. Sehingga api milik Sasuke menjadi bertambah besar karena digabungkan oleh elemen angin milik Sora. Zabuza yang melihat itu cukup terkejut dengan serangan yang mendadak tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sora itu ternyata pemilik elemen angin. Padahal Zabuza berpikir kalau Sora itu terlihat lemah. Tapi tentu saja Zabuza tidak tinggal diam, ia pun ikut mengeluarkan jurus untuk menghadapi serangan Sora dan Sasuke.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki!"**

Tampak Zabuza membuat dinding dari elemen air miliknya. Tapi karena serangan gabungan milik Sora dan Sasuke lebih besar dinding air itu tidak bisa menahannya. Sehingga Zabuza terlihat terlempar karena serangan tersebut. Untunglah dengan cepat Zabuza menancapkan pedang miliknya ke tanah sehingga Zabuza tidak terjatuh, karena berpegangan dengan pedangnya.

"Kita berhasil Sasuke!" ungkap Sora senang, karena serangan mereka hampir membuat Zabuza terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"Yah, tapi jangan senang dulu, dia adalah _Kirigakure no Kijin, _belum lagi Yamato sensei belum bisa melepaskan dirinya. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati," ujar Sasuke memperingatkan Sora agar tidak senang terlebih dahulu.

"Yah, aku tahu!" jawab Sora sambil melirik ke arah Yamato yang masih terpenjara dalam air milik Zabuza.

"Kalian membuatku terkejut, tapi ini akan segera berakhir!"

"**Teknik ninja Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

Terlihat di sekeliling mereka sebuah kabut kembali muncul. Hal ini membuat pandangan menjadi buram dan akhirnya tidak terlihat apapun. Lalu dari kabut itu Zabuza muncul dengan mengayunkan pedangnya, dengan menebas apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pertama satu dulu," ujar Zabuza, bersiap menebas korbannya.

"Naruko awas!" teriak Sasuke yang ternyata orang yang akan ditebas oleh Zabuza adalah Naruko yang sedari tadi berada di samping penjara kayu tempat Tazuna berlindung dari serangan Zabuza. Tapi kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong Naruko, untuk melindungi gadis tersebut tari pedang milik Zabuza.

**Crash!**

Sepertinya tebasan pedang milik Zabuza mengenai lengan kiri Sasuke, dan membuat darah merembes keluar dari pakaiannya. Naruko tampak membelalakan matanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sa...biar kuobati!" ujar Naruko kemudian ketika melihat Sasuke terluka.

"Tidak tunggu!" cegah Sasuke saat Naruko hendak ingin mengobatinya. Karena sekali serangan pedang entah dari mana muncul dan menyerang Sasuke dan Naruko.

**Trang!**

"Apa?" Zabuza tampak terkejut ketika melihat pedangnya ditahan oleh pisau cakhra angin milik Sora.

"Jangan meremehkanku yah!" ujar Sora kemudian.

"Heh? Boleh juga, tapi pedangku ini sangat kuat!"

Benar saja pedang milik Zabuza memang sangat kuat, sudah gitu retakan yang dibuat oleh pisau cakhra milik Sora yang sangat tajam itu, kembali utuh. Hal ini karena darah dari Sasuke membuat pedang yang retak kembali utuh. Itu memang cara kerja pedang milik Zabuza yang tidak pernah retak karena dapat mengubah darah milik korban menjadi besi, sehingga tidak akan patah walau berkali-kali dipatahkan.

"**Mokuton****: mokusatsushibari no jutsu!"**

Tiba-tiba entah darimana datangnya sebuah kayu mengikat tubuh Zabuza. Karena ikatan kayu tersebut, membuat Zabuza tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Sudah begitu pedang yang dipegang Zabuza juga terjatuh karena kayu tersebut juga mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Kau!" ucap Zabuza terkejut karena ternyata ini ulah Yamato, yang entah sejak kapan melepaskan diri dari penjara air yang dibuat oleh Zabuza.

"Kau jangan lupa, aku bukan hanya pengguna elemen kayu. Tapi aku juga pengguna elemen tanah. Jadi penjara air seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagiku!" ungkap Yamato.

"Yamato sensei kau sudah terbebas? Tapi kalau memang bisa lepas dari tadi, kenapa mesti menunggu lama? Lihat teme jadi terluka kan!" keluh Naruko kesal mendengar jawaban dari Yamato.

"Maaf, walaupun aku bisa lepas dengan mudah. Tapi Zabuza sedari tadi juga mengawasiku. Jadi sulit untukku melepaskan diri. Tapi sewaktu Sora dan Sasuke melakukan gabungan elemen tadi, membuat pengawasan kepadaku jadi melonggar dan memilih fokus pada Sora dan Sasuke. Sehingga aku bisa memanfaatkan ini supaya bisa terlepas dengan menggunakan elemen tanah milikku," jelas Yamato mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruko yang tadi sempat marah.

"Begitu rupanya. Memang aku langsung tadi sempat melonggarkan pengawasanku padamu. Yah sepertinya aku sudah meremehkan kalian. Kali ini aku akan serius!" ungkap Zabuza kemudian.

Lalu Zabuza pun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari elemen kayu yang membelenggunya, dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melepaskan tubuhnya dari kayu tersebut. Sampai-sampai semua urat ditubuhnya terlihat keluar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan kayu tersebut. Hal ini membuat raut muka tim 7, Yamato dan Tazuna berubah menjadi seram, karena mendengar suara retakan.

"ARGHHHHH...!" teriak Zabuza saat ia melepaskan diri dari kayu tersebut dengan kekuatannya dan ternyata usahanya membuahkan hasil.

**Bruagh!**

Kayu yang mengikat tubuh beserta tangan dan kaki Zabuza hancur karena kekuatan pria itu. Keringat dingin tampak mengucur di sekujur tubuh tim 7, Yamato dan Tazuna. Tidak pernah disangka oleh mereka kalau pembunuh yang dijuluki _silent killer_ ini, memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, sehingga kayu-kayu itu dapat hancur seketika. Padahal kekuatan pengikat elemen kayu Yamato sungguh kuat, tapi dengan mudah Zabuza menghancurkan kayu tersebut, menggunakan tenaganya sendiri. Cakhra Zabuza pasti sangat besar deh, hingga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Nah main-mainnya cukup di sini, aku akan mulai serius!"

"**Suiton: ****Bakusuishosha****!"**

"**Goshokuzame!"**

Terlihat daerah disekitar pertarungan Zabuza dan tim 7 serta Yamato dipenuhi oleh air, yang dikeluarkan melalui mulut Zabuza. Berikutnya lima hiu pemangsa muncul dari air tersebut. Hiu-hiu itu siap memangsa tim 7, Yamato dan Tazuna.

"Sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi, pertama adalah kau gadis kecil!" ujar Zabuza tersenyum menyeringgai dan mengarahkan salah satu hiunya ke tempat Naruko berada.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"Ukh...kenapa mendadak dadaku sakit begini," ujar Naruto memegangi dadanya di saat ia baru saja selesai makan di rumah sushi berputar itu.

'Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruko? kuharap kau baik-baik saja Naruko...' ungkap Naruto yang entah kenapa kepikiran dengan kondisi kakak kembarnya itu. Tiba-tiba suara dering handphone milik Naruto berbunyi. Naruto pun segera mengambil handphone yang ada di tas pinggangnya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto setelah menekan tombol jawab pada handphone miliknya.

"**Kau sudah selesai?****" **tanya Ino yang menelepon Naruto.

"Sudah," jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

"**Kalau begitu cepat ke sini, perlombaannya sudah dimulai!****"** perintah Ino.

"Iya...iya..." jawab Naruto yang langsung menutup teleponnya dan Naruto yakin Ino pasti akan marah-marah karena teleponnya main ditutup seenaknya oleh Naruto. Benar-benar gadis yang cerewet begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Sebelum pergi Naruto kembali memegangi dadanya. Jujur ia sebenarnya mempunyai firasat buruk pada keadaan Naruko saat ini.

Biar bagaimana pun Naruko adalah saudari kembarnya. Jadi kalau saudara kembarnya dalam bahaya pasti Naruto mengetahuinya. Yah ikatan batin anak kembar kan lebih kuat dari saudara adik atau kakak. Tapi kemudian ia berusaha untuk tenang. Lagipula Naruko bersama dengan Yamato dan Sasuke jadi pasti Naruko baik-baik saja.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Hiu pemangsa itu tampak menyerang ke arah Naruko. Kalau boleh jujur sejak tadi tubuh Naruko bergetar terus karena lawannya kali ini berbeda. Tapi ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain sedang kesusahan, Naruko berusaha melawan rasa takutnya. Naruko yang saat ini berdiri di atas air yang dibuat oleh Zabuza, tampak memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Hiu pemangsa tersebut.

"**Techniques Eight Gods: Boxing Destruction Darkness!"**

Terlihat Naruko memukul hiu pemangsa tersebut dengan taijutsu style Uzumaki miliknya. Hal ini membuat hiu pemangsa itu pecah karena terbuat dari air. Bukan hanya Naruko saja yang diserang tapi Sora, Sasuke dan Yamato juga diserang oleh hiu tersebut. Sudah begitu bukan hanya hiu pemangsa itu saja yang menyerang tapi Zabuza dengan pedang miliknya.

Sepertinya tim 7 dan Yamato terlihat kelelahan karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Zabuza. Tapi yang paling parah keadaannya adalah Sasuke yang lengannya terluka karena menolong Naruko. Darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir, kalau begini terus Sasuke akan kehilangan banyak darah. Selain itu entah kenapa Zabuza ini seperti memiliki cakhra yang banyak. Bertarung seperti tadi pasti membuatnya kelelahan. Tapi Zabuza sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Situasi ini benar-benar tidak bagus untuk tim 7.

"Hahhh…hahhh…Sora kurasa sekali lagi kita harus menggunakan serangan gabungan yang tadi…hahhh…hahhh…" pinta Sasuke di saat mereka masih sibuk dengan hiu-hiu pemangsa itu, yang walaupun sudah dihancurkan pasti akan muncul kembali.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil? Zabuza yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang awal masalahnya," ungkap Sora kemudian.

"Seratus persen aku yakin pasti berhasil!" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan dan tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya. Hal ini membuat kening Sora berkerut heran.

"Baiklah ayo lakukan," ujar Sora yang akhirnya mempercayai Sasuke setelah melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang tampa ragu sama sekali.

'Apakah mereka akan melakukan serangan gabungan lagi? Baiklah kalau memang itu mau kalian,' pikir Zabuza ketika melihat Sora dan Sasuke melakukan _hand seal _ untuk serangan gabungan elemen api dan angin milik mereka. Sementara itu Zabuza juga tampak bersiap untuk meladeni Sora dan Sasuke lagi.

"**Katon: Zukokku!"**

"**Fuuton: Atsugai!"**

Terlihat api yang sangat besar milik Sasuke digabungkan angin besar yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sora. Sehingga api yang sudah besar itu makin membesar berkat angin milik Sora. Zabuza juga tidak tinggal diam, ia menahan serangan yang besar itu dengan dinding air miliknya.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki****!"**

Hanya saja seperti di awal elemen air miliknya tidak bisa menahan serangan gabungan milik Sasuke dan Sora. Namun Zabuza tentu saja tidak ingin mengalah, dia berusaha keras untuk menahan serangan tersebut supaya tidak terhempas seperti tadi, dengan pedang miliknya. Tapi tampa disangka-sangka oleh Zabuza, dari arah belakang Naruko melancarkan taijutsunya ke arah Zabuza.

"**Techniques Eight Gods: Double Boxing Destruction Darkness!"**

"Ap…!"

Zabuza yang tidak sempat menghindari serangan dari Naruko, langsung terlempar jauh dan menabrak pohon. Terlihat Zabuza yang terbatuk-batuk hebat karena ulah Naruko. Sepertinya pukulan Naruko membuat Zabuza yang kuat menjadi terluka parah. Ini karena sebelumnya Naruko mengalirkan semua cakhranya ke tangan, biasanya ia tidak pernah menggunakan cakhra, hanya tenaga dalam biasa. Namun untuk kali ini ia menggunakan cakhra, sehingga pukulannya pun dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya. Sudah begitu Naruko memukul Zabuza dua kali, sehingga kekuatannya menjadi empat kali lipat.

"Uhuk…kenapa?" Tanya Zabuza sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat ulah Naruko.

"Sasuke sudah tahu serangan gabungan kedua mereka pasti tidak akan berjalan lancar seperti di awal. Sasuke juga tahu kau pasti akan memakai pedangmu sebagai tameng dirimu, supaya tidak terhempas seperti di awal. Untuk itulah Sasuke menyuruhku diam-diam menyerangmu yang sedang sibuk menahan serangan Sora dan Sasuke," jelas Naruko.

"Hahhh…hahhh… kau berbicara seakan-akan temanmu itu bisa melihat masa depan," ungkap Zabuza setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruko, yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang sharingan Sasuke bisa membaca gerakan lawan hingga lima langkah ke depan," jawab Naruko mengulang kata-kata Sasuke saat bocah berambut aneh itu menyuruhnya memukul Zabuza.

"Cih Uchiha yah…hahhh…hahhh…"

"Sekarang kami boleh le…"

**Syut! Syut!**

Perkataan Naruko terpotong karena sebuah jarum mendadak menyerang Zabuza dan Naruko. Untuk itulah Naruko melompat untuk menghindarinya. Tapi tidak bagi Zabuza yang tidak ikut melompat karena ia sedang tidak berdaya. Sehingga salah satu jarum tersebut mengenai leher Zabuza dan membuat pria itu tewas? Entahlah Naruko tidak bisa memeriksa keadaan Zabuza saat ini. Apalagi ditambah seorang bertopeng mendadak muncul dan langsung membawa Zabuza pergi dari tempat itu. Naruko bermaksud mengejarnya tapi Sora segera menghentikan Naruko.

"Kata Sasuke tak perlu dikejar, karena dikejar pun kita tak akan menang melawan orang bertopeng itu. Lebih baik kau segera obati Sasuke, dia pingsan!" ungkap Sora yang membuat mata Naruko terbelalak lebar dan langsung saja ia pergi ke tempat Sasuke untuk memeriksa sahabatnya tersebut.

*****TBC*****

A/n:

Kemampuan Zabuza disini aku buat sedikitnya mirip ama kemampuan Kisame. Terus ditambah tenaga yang besar juga, jadi cakhranya agak banyak gitu, tapi gak sebanyak Kisame. Lebih banyak sedikit dari shinobi biasa deh… dan teknik **Suijinheki**itu emang punya Kakashi sengaja juga…

Sharingan milik Sasuke di sini kubuat kemampuannya kayak emperor punya Akashi di fandom Kurobasu… tapi cuma lima langkah ke depan bukan liat masa depannya ampe tahun-tahun berikutnya yah…

Teknik gabungan elemen punya Sora dan Sasuke itu kuambil dari uhm kemampuannya Kakuzu jurusnya juga sama…jadi kalau mau lihat gimana jurusnya liat aja dimanga pertarungan Kakuzu vs Kakashi cs…

Untuk chap kali ini focus ke Naruko… jadi porsi Naruto secuil disini… kemungkinan chap depan focus di Naruto…

Oke segitu aja dulu, eh yah lupa thanks to…

Guest 1, Guest 2, koga-san, ichall kumagawa, GazzelE VR, Luca Marvell, GwDw no Geijutsu Sennin, BlueFlash99, Blue-senpai, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa, Neko Twins Kagamine, leontujuhempat, Uzumaki 21, oneday575712, uzumakiseptian, heztynha uzumaki, Namikaze Sholkhan, ahmadbima27, 2nd princhass

Dan reader yang telah mem-fav story ini…arigato…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Pertarungan Zabuza vs Tim 7 berlangsung berat sebelah. Namun di luar dugaan Sasuke ternyata kemampuan sharingan Sasuke adalah dapat melihat gerakan lawan lima langkah ke depannya, seperti bisa melihat masa depan, membuat pertarungan dimenangkan tim 7. Dengan menggabungkan elemen api milik Sasuke dan elemen angin milik Sora. Lalu terakhir dengan taijutsu milik Naruko, sehingga Zabuza pun tumbang. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bertopeng menyerang Zabuza dan Naruko dengan senbon, lalu membawa Zabuza pergi entah kemana.

**Disclaimare**

**Tidak diragukan lagi Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Penulis amatir dan jutsu ada yang buatan sendiri**

**Pairing**

**Masih belum tahu**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Friendship, Family**

**((((mulai))))**

Ini adalah _Cha no Kuni_, sebuah desa kecil penghasil teh terbesar dari seluruh negara. Tempat ini begitu sejuk dan asri, karena kemana pun kau memandang akan melihat kebun teh dan pepohonan yang rindang. Sebagaian besar mata pencaharian penduduk ini adalah petani teh, sisanya adalah buruh penghasil teh di sebuah pabrik yang hanya ada satu-satunya di desa ini. Walaupun disebut pabrik tapi semua yang ada di dalamnya menggunakan tenaga manusia, karena di tempat ini sebisa mungkin jangan ada mesin. Kalau ada mesin, bisa-bisa pencemaran udara di sini terganggu dan itu sangat tidak baik bagi kebun teh yang ada di sini.

Setiap setahun sekali, tempat ini selalu melakukan festival olahraga. Berbagai perlombaan akan dihadirkan di tempat ini seperti, atletik, sepak bola, dayung perahu sampan di sungai di desa ini, dll. Kebetulan tahun ini festival olahraga bersamaan dengan pemilihan kepala desa yang selalu di adakan tiap empat tahun sekali. Kandidat kepala desa tahun ini adalah Kyuroku Wagarashi yang mengajukan diri lagi sebagai kepala desa, melawan Jirocho Wasabi seorang petinggi di desa ini dan termasuk keluarga terpandang juga. Dikarenakan Wasabi adalah pemilik pabrik di desa ini.

Sebenarnya pemilihan sudah dilakukan seminggu sebelum festival olahraga. Tapi hasilnya seri, maka diputuskan agar kedua kandidat meminta orang yang dipercayakan untuk lomba lari. Lalu jika orang yang dipilih kandidat kepala desa menang dalam perlombaan lari, maka sang kandidat yang berhak menjadi kepala desa. Kalau boleh jujur Wasabi tidak tertarik dengan pemilihan kepala desa ini. Yah Wasabi kan sudah kaya raya, jadi dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadi kepala desa lagi.

Tapi karena sebuah desas-desus yang di dengarnya, Wasabi akhirnya mencalonkan dirinya sebagai kepala desa. Desas-desus itu adalah Wagarashi kepala desa yang lama, ingin membuat pabrik lagi di desa ini dengan tenaga mesin. Memang niatnya bagus, karena semakin hari permintaan teh dari desa-desa lain ke desa ini, semakin banyak. Jadi kalau hanya tenaga manusia saja yang memproduksinya tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Namun kalau diperhatikan lagi pabrik dengan tenaga mesin tidak baik di tempat ini. Selain mereka akan menebang pohon yang banyak untuk membuat lahan pabrik, nantinya limbah dari mesin tersebut beserta pencemaran udaranya akan mempengaruhi kondisi di desa ini.

Tentu saja itu akan berpengaruh buruk pada desa ini. Bayangkan jika ada pabrik teh dengan tenaga mesin, bagaimana nanti akan mempengaruhi teh-teh yang ada di sini. Sebagai pemilik pabrik teh dan pecinta teh, Wasabi tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, makanya ia pun akhirnya mencalonkan dirinya sebagai kepala desa. Selain itu Wasabi juga yang mengutus Idate sebagai pelari dalam lomba tersebut. Hal ini karena Wasabi tahu Idate adalah mantan shinobi yang memiliki kecepatan berlari layaknya seorang shinobi, bahkan melebihinya.

Tentu saja ini akan membuat Wagarashi yang mengutus Fukusuke Hikyakuya, sebagai pelari dalam perlombaan, seorang pelari tercepat kedua setelah Idate. Wagarashi juga mengutus shinobi bayaran untuk melukai Idate supaya kalah dalam pertandingan. Hal ini karena ia tahu Idate pasti akan memenangkan pertandingan. Wasabi yang mengetahui hal tersebut, juga tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung meminta shinobi desa Konoha untuk melindungi Idate dari kecurangan Wagarashi.

Jadi di sinilah Ino dan Sai berdiri, melihat desa yang sudah dihiasi berbagai macam hiasan untuk festival olahraga. Selain berbagai jenis lomba yang dilombakan, ada juga pedagang-pedagang, souvenir dan makanan di festival ini. Yah bisa dibilang festival ini juga merupakan ajang untuk menambah pundi-pundi desa, supaya lebih maju lagi. Ino yang baru sampai di tempat ini, entah kenapa matanya langsung muncul blink-blink?

Hal ini karena di sini juga ada pedagang pakaian dan souvenir wanita yang bagus-bagus dan jangan lupa murah. Sebagai seorang _shopaholic, _tentu saja ini membuat mata Ino berbinar begitu melihat pakaian yang bagus-bagus. Sai yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum saja, tapi sedikit sweatdrop juga sih. Di saat seperti ini, Ino masih saja memikirkan belanja, ck ck.

"Wuahhhh...lihat Sai pakaiannya imut-imut sekali... designnya juga bagus gak kalah dengan yang di Konoha," ungkap Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dasar norak!" ujar Idate pedas ketika melihat reaksi Ino yang emang err...norak. Hal ini membuat perempatan jalan dikening Ino ketika mendengar kata-kata Idate yang cukup pedas.

"Ino sudahlah, kau ingat kan kita di sini sedang apa?" ujar Sai memperingatkan Ino akan tugas mereka saat ini.

"Eh? He...he...gomen Sai, aku suka tidak tahan kalau melihat hal-hal yang kusukai," jawab Ino jujur. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Oh yah, si Naruto kemana sih? Perlombaan sebentar lagi akan dimulai nih?" tanya Ino kemudian, terlihat tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang tidak muncul-muncul.

"Ampun deh, bisa-bisanya Wasabijii-san meminta kalian untuk melindungiku, yang satu norak, yang satu tukang senyum dan satu lagi lambat. Kuharap dalam perlombaan nanti aku baik-baik saja dan tidak kurang satu apapun," ungkap Idate kemudian membuat perempatan jalan kembali muncul dikening Ino. Untung saja Sai langsung menahan Ino, supaya tidak meledak di tempat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, biarpun aku lambat, tapi kau akan selamat sampai tujuan. Tapi kuharap kau memenangkan pertandingan ini, karena kalau tidak sia-sia saja melindungimu," ungkap seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Idate.

Apa yang dilakukan bocah tersebut membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah bocah berambut pirang itu dan ternyata bocah tersebut adalah Naruto. Dia mendadak muncul entah dari mana dan tidak tahu kapan munculnya. Tapi kemudian Idate langsung melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dan lagi aku tidak akan kalah, karena aku adalah pelari paling cepat di desa ini!" ujar Idate membanggakan kemampuan berlarinya.

"Aku tidak butuh kesombonganmu, yang kubutuhkan adalah hasilnya," balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan padamu!" Idate pun segera meninggalkan Naruto, Sai dan Ino ke tempat perlombaan. Sepertinya dia benar-benar panas mendengar perkataan dari Naruto dan akan menunjukkan pada bocah itu, kalau dia akan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto," ungkap Ino pada Naruto, dari nadanya dia terlihat kesal karena menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung datang dan baru datang sekarang.

"Ada beberapa yang harus kuurus tadi," jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa dari yang kau urus tadi?" tanya Sai yang membuat Ino bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan dari Sai.

"Beberapa hal yang mungkin akan membuat kalian terkejut," jawab Naruto yang malah membuat Ino tambah bingung dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku tahu apa yang kau peroleh?" pinta Sai kemudian, sepertinya Ino mulai kesal karena Sai dan Naruto benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka berbicara yang tidak dimengerti Ino dan lagi mereka berbicara seolah Ino tidak ada. Seolah hanya mereka saja yang mengerti. Padahal Ino teman mereka juga, bukankah ini sedikit mengesalkan.

"Nanti saja jika perlombaan sudah dimulai."

"Arghhh...kalian pada membicarakan apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!" ungkap Ino kemudian dengan nada kesal.

"Tenanglah Ino-san nanti juga Naruto akan memberi tahu pada kita," ujar Sai berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Ck, kalian menyebalkan deh!" gerutu Ino.

Kemudian perlombaan sebentar lagi di mulai. Terlihat kedua peserta Idate dan Fukusuke sudah bersiap di belakang garis star. Lalu wasit pun memberikan aba-aba bersedia, siap dan yang terakhir ia menembakan sebuah peluru ke udara dengan menggunakan pistol. Dengan ditembakannya peluru pertanda pertandingan lari dimulai, Idate dan Fukusuke pun langsung berlari. Ternyata yang dibilang Idate bukanlah kesombongan belaka, tapi memang kenyataan kalau lari Idate itu paling cepat. Terbukti dari Fukusuke yang tertinggal di belakang Idate saat ini.

Sedangkan Sai, Ino dan Naruto kini naik di atas burung yang terbuat dari lukisan. Itu adalah ninjutsu milik Sai yang bisa mengubah lukisan menjadi benda nyata. Ninjutsu yang cukup unik. Ketika di atas burung besar itu, terlihat Naruto memberikan beberapa kertas pada Ino dan Sai, yang langsung dibaca oleh mereka. Setelah beberapa lama dibaca, terlihat keterkejutan di raut wajah Ino, sementara Sai hanya bersikap biasa saja, tapi alisnya terlihat terangkat, sepertinya Sai juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino.

"Namanya Morino Idate adik dari Morino Hibiki. Idate dulu tidak lulus ujian chunin. Kemudian ada seseorang yang bernama Aoi, memberitahukannya kalau mau lulus ujian harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain dulu. Kasusnya sama denganku dan Naruko waktu dengan Mizuki. Waktu itu Mizuki bilang padaku dan Naruko, kalau mau lulus ujian genin harus mencuri gulungan rahasia dulu dari Hokage-jiji. Nah kalau Idate, ia disuruh Aoi mencuri pedang milik Nidaime Hokage supaya bisa lulus ujian chunin," ujar Naruto menerangkan informasi yang tertulis pada kertas yang diberikan kepada Sai dan Ino.

"Bedanya Idate berhasil menyerahkan pedang yang dicurinya kepada Aoi Rokusho. Lalu setelah itu Aoi langsung mengurung Idate di rumah kosong dan membakar rumah tersebut, supaya Idate menutup mulutnya dan tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Beruntung waktu itu Hibiki dalam menyelamatkan Idate dalam kebakaran tersebut, ia berhasil menemukan Idate tepat waktu. Hanya saja setelah itu Idate langsung diusir oleh Hibiki dan tidak boleh menjadi shinobi Konoha lagi, karena telah mencuri pedang milik Nidaime Hokage," tambah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita telah membantu seorang pengkhianat..." ungkap Ino kemudian, setelah membaca informasi dari Naruto.

"Ya benar, tapi Idate sudah mendapatkan hukumannya, diusir dari Konoha dan dilarang menjadi shinobi, sebagai shinobi kurasa itu hukuman yang lebih berat ketimbang dipenjara. Lagipula klien kita yang sebenarnya bukan Idate melainkan Wasabi-san," jawab Naruto menanggapi perkataan dari Ino.

"Kau benar, aku pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika hitai atte ini diambil dan dilarang menjadi shinobi," ujar Ino sambil memegangi hitai atte yang terikat dilehernya.

"Maaf dari pada membicarakan tentang siapa sebenarnya Idate, lebih baik kita cari dulu dimana Idate. Masalahnya aku kehilangan jejaknya," ujar Sai menginterupsi pembicaraan Ino dan Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa Sai?" tanya Ino tak percaya kalau mereka kehilangan Idate, padahal mereka sudah menaiki burung besar yang dibuat oleh Sai.

"Lari Idate cepat sekali, bahkan burung ini tidak bisa mengejarnya," jawab Sai yang malah tersenyum di saat seperti ini, ck ck. Yah namanya juga tukang senyum.

"Walaupun sudah berhenti jadi shinobi, tapi Idate masih memiliki cakhra seorang shinobi. Sepertinya dia menggunakan cakhra dalam pertandingan ini, supaya bisa memenangkan pertandingan," guman Naruto.

"Eng...bukannya itu namanya curang yah? lawannya saja tidak memiliki cakhra shinobi," ujar Ino menanggapi gumaman Naruto.

"Kurasa itu tidak curang Ino, karena tidak ada dalam pertarungan pertandingan ini, yang terpenting tujuan perlombaan ini adalah bisa sampai ke finish dengan berlari, hanya itu aturannya. Tapi kurasa itu bukan urusan kita, karena tugas kita hanya melindungi Idate saja," jawab Sai dan tak lupa senyuman selalu menyertai wajahnya, hae...

"Benar, yang terpenting kita cari Idate dulu aku punya firasat buruk masalahnya," jawab Naruto yang sepertinya hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari Idate.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, sejauh aku melihat ke bawah, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Idate?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tenang saja Ino-san, Naruto-san tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan Idate dengan cepat, karena tadi aku melihat Naruto-san menukar pisau yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh Idate dengan kunai miliknya," jawab Sai menenangkan kepanikan Ino.

"Kunai? Apa hubungannya dengan pencarian Idate?" tanya Ino heran dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Kau melihatnya yah?" tanya Naruto pada Sai yang malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Hal ini tentu saja membuat perempatan jalan muncul dikening Ino, karena lagi-lagi dia diabaikan.

"Yah, sewaktu kau merangkul Idate, di saat itulah kau menukar pisau milik Idate," jawab Sai tersenyum dan sekali lagi perempatan jalan muncul dikening Ino, karena Sai juga ikut-ikutan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih mengabaikannya.

"Oi, jelaskan dong apa hubungannya Kunai dengan pencarian Idate?!" tanya Ino sekali lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Keputusanku tepat untuk tidak menjadikanmu teman ataupun lawan," ungkap Naruto. Sepertinya kata-kata Naruto membuat Ino tambah kesal deh. Soalnya pertanyaan Ino benar-benar diabaikan, kasihan Ino.

"Pernyataan yang jujur sekali Naruto-san," balas Sai dan tak lupa senyum setia terlukis diwajahnya.

"KALIAN INI TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU, JANGAN BICARA SENDIRI-SENDIRI TERUS!" teriak Ino pada akhirnya melepaskan semua kekesalannya pada Sai dan Naruto yang telah mengabaikannya lagi.

"Kau berisik sekali sih!" ungkap Naruto sambil menutup telinganya karena Ino berteriak tepat di dekatnya.

"Kalian sendiri yang mengabaikanku duluan," gerutu Ino.

"Maaf Ino-san bukan bermaksud mengabaikanmu, hanya saja nanti Ino-san juga akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto-san. Untuk Naruto-san daripada kita bertengkar, lebih baik kau segera susul Idate," ujar Sai menengahi pertengkaran Naruto dan Ino.

"Ya aku tahu."

Setelah itu Naruto membuat _hand seal. _ Detik kemudian dia mendadak menghilang dari pandangan Ino dan Sai. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Ino kaget, berbeda dengan Sai yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, seperti sudah tahu.

**Poff!**

"Kenapa Naruto bisa hilang?" tanya Ino heran.

"Kunai yang diberikan Naruto ke Idate atau lebih tepatnya menukar dengan pisau milik Idate, ada sebuah tulisan aneh di gagangnya. Aku pikir tulisan itu adalah segel fuin yang dapat membuat orang berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Seperti _hiraishin no jutsu _milik Yondaime Hokage. Cara kerjanya Naruto harus menaruh kunai itu dulu ke tempat yang dituju, barulah ia bisa ke tempat yang dituju tersebut dengan sangat cepat. Kau bisa menyebutnya teleportasi," terang Sai kemudian.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai, sesaat Ino merasa takjub dengan kemampuan Naruto. Teman satu timnya itu memang hebat, walaupun tubuhnya lemah dan terkadang suka menyusahkan, tapi sebenarnya Naruto itu cerdas dan hebat. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Ino saat ini.

"Tapi kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang berpindah tempat, bagaimana dengan kita? Masa kita ditinggal?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tenang saja, tadi sebelum Naruto menghilang kau melihat burung kecil yang bertengger dipundaknya kan?" tanya Sai balik. Terlihat Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang diminta Sai, yaitu mengingat apakah ada burung kecil yang bertengger dipundak Naruto sebelum pergi.

"Ah, benar aku ingat. Eh tunggu! Jangan-jangan burung itu ninjutsu milikmu yah? Kau sengaja melakukan itu, supaya kau bisa tahu keberadaan Naruto, kalau dia berteleportase ia kan?" ungkap Ino yang baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"Benar, ternyata kau pintar juga yah Ino-san," puji Sai.

"Hei...jadi kau pikir selama ini aku bodoh begitu?" tanya Ino kesal dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Sai.

"Tidak bukan bodoh, hanya kurang pintar," jawab Sai tersenyum.

"Huh itu sama saja kan, ya sudah ayo kita susul Naruto!" ajak Ino kemudian. Lalu mereka pun segera menyusul Naruto ke tempat Idate berada.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat Idate, terlihat remaja berusia 15 tahun itu tampak berlari dengan kencang. Sepertinya lawannya sudah ketinggalan jauh. Tapi jarak untuk sampai ke finish masih jauh, jadi walaupun cepat, Idate belum bisa sampai ke finish. Sudah gitu medan tempat perlombaan terlalu sulit. Mereka harus melalui hutan, sungai dan tebing yang terjal supaya bisa sampai ke finish. Namun mendadak dari langit ada sebuah payung berwarna hijau terbang di atas Idate. Merasa aneh Idate ia pun melihat ke atas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Idate pada dirinya sendiri heran karena ada payung terbang di atasnya.

"**Techniques Umbrella Rainy Needle!"**

Tiba-tiba dari payung tersebut keluar ribuan jarum kecil bagaikan hujan. Kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, Idate reflek berlari menghindari ribuan jarum yang sepertinya sengaja menyerangnya. Sehingga jarum-jarum itu hanya mengenai tanah. Anehnya jarum-jarum yang mengenai tanah itu bisa meledak, membuat Idate terkaget dibuatnya. Beruntung sekali jarum-jarum itu hanya mengenai tanah. Coba kalau Idate tidak menghindar, mungkin sekarang sudah tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan lagi, lebih dari itu ia malah bisa tewas.

Kemudian dari ledakan tersebut, muncullah seorang pria berambut hijau. Payung itu tampak turun ke bawah dan akhirnya ditangkap oleh si pria. Entah kenapa Idate malah tambah terkejut dengan kedatangan pria tersebut. Ia merasa kalau dirinya mengenali orang itu.

"A...Aoi!" teriak Idate dan ternyata benar Idate mengenali orang tersebut.

"Tidak pernah kusangka kalau kau masih hidup Idate, aku pikir kau sudah mati terbakar oleh api di rumah kosong itu," ungkap si pria yang diketahui bernama Aoi itu.

"Berani sekali kau menunjukan batang hidungmu padaku Aoi, DASAR PEMBOHONG!" teriak Idate yang sepertinya benci sekali dengan pria yang bernama Aoi ini. Sepertinya pria ini adalah pria yang diceritakan Naruto pada Ino dan Sai. Kalau pria ini adalah orang yang menyuruh Idate untuk mencuri pedang _Raijin no Ken_ milik Nidaime Hokage dan pria ini juga yang telah menipu Idate dengan menyuruh Idate untuk mencuri pedang tersebut. Kalau Idate berhasil maka Idate akan lulus dalam ujian chunin.

"Pembohong katamu? Kau saja yang bodoh mau-maunya aku tipu. Lagipula orang bodoh sepertimu memang tidak pantas lulus ujian chunin sih," ujar Aoi dengan nada meledek. Hal ini membuat Idate marah.

Idate pun langsung berlari ke arah Aoi dan hendak menghajar pria berambut hijau tersebut. Tapi dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh Aoi. Sekali lagi Idate mencoba menendang Aoi, tapi lagi-lagi Aoi berhasil menghindarinya. Malahan Idate malah terkena pukulan dari tepat ke wajah oleh Aoi, dan membuat Idate terlempar cukup jauh.

"Huh, kau yang tidak lulus ujian chunin tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku!"

"Kuso!" Idate pun segera mengambil pisau miliknya yang di gantung di pinggangnya. Tapi ternyata yang diambilnya bukan pisau malah kunai. Jelas hal ini membuat Idate kaget dibuatnya.

"Kenapa pisauku berubah jadi kunai? Jangan-jangan...! ck bocah sialan itu!" Idate pun segera membuang kunai tersebut. Ia baru sadar kalau tadi sebelum perlombaan Naruto sempat merangkulnya, pasti di saat itu Naruto menukar pisau milik Idate dengan kunai miliknya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah sialan itu, seenaknya saja main tukar barang milik orang, begitulah yang dipikirkan Idate saat ini.

Akhirnya Idate terpaksa bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan kembali berdiri untuk menyerang Aoi lagi. Namun sebelum Idate akan menyerang Aoi, pria berambut hijau itu mengambil tiga jarum dari tas pinggang miliknya dan melemparnya ke arah Idate.

"Rasakan ini!"

"**Techniques Triple Poison Needle!" **

**Syut! Syut! Syut!**

Dengan cepat Idate menghindari jarum-jarum tersebut, tapi ternyata ada satu jarum yang tidak bisa dihindarinya dan mengarah ke kakinya. Hal ini membuat Idate terjatuh karena terkena tusukan jarum tersebut.

"Ukh..." rintih Idate.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi," ujar Aoi dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Idate heran. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pada kakinya. Benar saja ia tidak merasakan apapun pada kakinya. Sepertinya kakinya mendadak lumpuh, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Jangan-jangan ini ulah karena jarum yang dilemparkan Aoi tadi.

"Itu adalah racun pelumpuh syaraf. Dalam waktu 2 x 24 jam kau tidak akan bisa berdir,i apalagi berlari. Nah sekarang apa perkataan terakhirmu sebelum aku membunuhmu?" jelas Aoi kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, bedebah?!"

"Hoh, jadi itu kata-kata terakhirmu yah. Baiklah kurasa tidak masalah mengakatakannya padamu saat ini, toh kau akan mati setelah ini. Jadi aku adalah shinobi bayaran yang dikirim Wagarashi untuk membuatmu kalah. Bahkan kalau perlu membunuhmu. Nah sekarang ucapkah halo dan selamat tinggal pada pedang kau curi ini!"

Tiba-tiba Aoi mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sangat dikenali oleh Idate. Pedang itu dapat mengeluarkan listrik yang besar, dan membunuh orang hanya dalam satu kali sekarang. Kemudian Aoi pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Idate dan...

"**Wind Sword Techniques: Kamaitachi!" **

Mendadak muncul entah dari mana serangan kamaitachi ke arah Aoi, yang kemudian langsung ditangkis oleh Raijin No Ken pedang yang dipegang Aoi saat ini. Lalu serangan tersebut dibalikannya ke arah pohon dan membuat pohon tersebut terbelah karena kamaitachi tersebut.

"Wah, wah ternyata kak Idate ada di sini, loh kunaiku kok dibuang sih?" tanya sesosok bocah berumur 12 tahun yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, membuat Idate dan Aoi terkaget dibuatnya. Apalagi bocah itulah yang telah menyerang Aoi dengan kamaitachi dari pedang kayu milik sang bocah. Jelas hal ini membuat Idate dan Aoi terheran-heran, ternyata sebuah pedang kayu bisa mengeluarkan kamaitachi. Tampak bocah tersebut memungut kunai yang dibuat Idate tadi.

"Bocah sialan, kenapa kau menukar pisau milikku dengan kunai milikmu!" teriak Idate marah dengan kedatangan si bocah yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, yang datang dengan cara berteleportase dari tempat Sai dan Ino, ke tempat Idate.

"Pisau butut begitu saja dibanggakan," ungkap Naruto mengejek pisau milik Idate.

"Diam kau bocah, cepat berikan pisauku segera!" perintah Idate.

"Ia, ia." Naruto pun melempar pisau milik Idate, tapi sayang Idate tak dapat menangkapnya dan pisau itu jatuh di sebelahnya. Hal ini jelas membuat Idate tambah kesal dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Aoi dengan aura menusuk, tidak suka dengan kedatangan Naruto dan mengganggu acaranya menebas Idate.

"Eh? Itu Raiji no ken kan? wah..." terlihat mata Naruto malah berbinar-binar begitu melihat pedang yang dipegang Aoi.

"Bocah ini bukan waktunya berbinar-binar seperti itu! kau harus menolongku kalau tidak aku bisa kalau di sini!" perintah Idate.

"Kakak ini cerewet sekali sih," keluh Naruto karena acaranya mengagumi pedang yang dipegang Aoi terganggu.

"Cih, terserah aku tidak peduli siapa kau, tapi rasakan ini!"

"**Flash Thunder!"**

Terlihat pedang milik Aoi mengeluarkan listrik dan di arahkah ke arah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat sambil memanggul Idate seperti karung beras untuk menghindari listrik tersebut. Gara-gara itu listrik hanya mengenai tanah, namun setelah itu sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi dan menghancurkan tanah disekitarnya.

**Duar!**

"Huff rupa-rupanya ini akan sulit," guman Naruto yang kini berdiri di atas pohon setelah menurunkan Idate untuk duduk menyender di atas pohon.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari atas rupa-rupanya itu Sai dan Ino yang ada di atas ninjutsu lukisan burung milik Sai. Kemudian burung itu pun terbang mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Idate.

"Kalian cepat juga," puji Naruto.

"Kalau tidak cepat kau bisa dalam bahaya kan," jawab Ino.

"Tapi kebetulan bawalah Idate dan obati dia aku tidak akan bisa bertarung melawan orang itu, kalau sambil melindungi Idate," pinta Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Ino khawatir dengan pertarungan Naruto nantinya.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" terlihat Naruto melepas hitai atte yang diikatnya dileher, kemudian beralih mengikatnya dikepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Naruto-san, Ino-san. Justru yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah keadaan kak Idate saat ini," ujar Sai yang lagi-lagi bertugas untuk menenangkan Ino. Kemudian Ino dan Sai menaruh Idate ke atas ninjutsu lukisan burung milik Sai dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Naruto bersiap melawan Aoi kembali.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Pertama-tama saya kurang tahu nama-nama jurusnya Aoi Cuma tahu senjata yang dipakai dia doang, jadi tuh jurus buatan sendiri -_-a walaupun penamaannya rada aneh… karena gak berbakat beri nama jurus…**

**Techniques Umbrella Rainy Needle****: teknik menyerang lawan dengan ribuan jarum yang keluar dari paying…**

**Techniques Triple Poison Needle****: teknik melempar 3 buah jarum beracun ke lawannya**

**Flash Thunder****: uhm…pedang punya Tobirama sih sebenarnya tapi dicuri Idate terus dikasih ke Aoi… pedangnya bercahaya dan dapat mengeluarkan listrik…**

**Wind Sword Techniques: Kamaitachi**** = ini jurus Naruto…lagi-lagi gak bakat bikin nama jurus -_-a, yang jelas teknik ini sama kayak kipasnya Temari yang bisa bikin kamaitachi…nah pedangnya Naruto bisa bikin kamaitachi juga**

**Terus terakhir thanks to:**

**koga-san****, ****ahmadbima27****, ****BlueFlash99****, ****Luca Marvell****, ****minyak tanah****, ****Blue-senpai****, ****, ****Uzumaki 21****, ****agustatsumi****, ****oneday575712****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, ****uzumakimahendra4****, ****robyzek****, ****uzumakiseptian****, **** .Emperor97****, ****dendy099****, ****leontujuhempat**

**For:**

**Minyak tanah: Hum gak tahu deh…habis di zaman Naruto ada telivisi sama wireless juga, jadi kenapa gak sekalian ada handphonenya aja -_-,**

**: bisa, Naruto bisa rasengan dichap2 sebelumnya juga Naruto bisa kan…**

**Uzumaki 21****: ia sengaja Sasuke dibikin hebat, karena Naruto juga dibuat hebat jadi partnernya juga mesti hebat, bukan Cuma Sasuke aja, Shikamaru partnernya Naruto juga hebat.**

**oneday575712****: pairing yah? Hum belum kepikiran… kalaupun chap kemarin ada yang mengarah ke pairing juga, karena tuntutan cerita…**

**Oke thanks semua…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cerita sebelumnya**

Perlombaan lari antara Idate dari Wasabi _Family_ dan Fukusuke dari Wagarashi _Family _dimulai. Pada saat perlombaan dimulai Naruto memberitahu informasi yang mengejutkan kalau Idate adalah orang yang mencuri pedang milik Nidaime Hokage. Di saat yang bersamaan Idate dihadang oleh shinobi suruhan Wagarashi. Ternyata shinobi tersebut adalah orang yang menyuruh Idate mencuri pedang Nidaime Hokage, Aoi Rokushi.

**Disclaimare**

**Kalian tahulah Naruto punya siapa**

**Warning**

**OOC, Abal, Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Penulis amatiran, Typo bertebaran, jutsu asal-asalan dll**

**Pairing**

**Err... masih bingung**

*****mulai*****

Di atas langit yang cerah, tampa ada satu titik pun awan, seekor burung aneh terbang di angkasa luas. Keanehan burung itu disebabkan karena burung itu terbuat dari lukisan, kalau orang awam pasti menyebutnya keajaiban. Mendadak setitik air jatuh tepat ke mata burung tersebut. Hal ini membuat matanya jadi luntur tak berbentuk. Bayangkan saja kalau lukisan dari cat air, basah karena tetesan air, pastinya langsung rusak kan lukisan tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut anak-anak kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun dan seorang remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun, menjadi khawatir jikalau hujan ini membuat burung tersebut hancur. Tentu saja kalau itu terjadi kita sudah bisa menebak, mereka akan jatuh ke bawah, mengingat mereka sedang terbang tinggi.

Akhirnya salah seorang bocah bergender laki-laki langsung mengambil alih kemudi. Lalu dengan cepat mengendarai burungnya mendarat ke bawah, sebelum akhirnya burung tersebut hancur karena titik-titik air tersebut makin lama, makin banyak. Beruntung mereka tepat waktu dan berhasil mendarat dengan baik. Tepat pada saat mereka turun, titik-titik air makin deras, dan membuat sang burung hancur, hanya menyisakan cat air berwarna hitam saja.

Ketiga orang itu pun segera berlari untuk berteduh dari hujan yang makin deras ini. Terlihat mereka menuju sebuah gua yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka mendarat. Beruntung sekali bisa ada gua, jadi mereka tidak akan kebasahan lagi. Kemudian sesampainya di gua, bocah yang tadi mengemudikan burung tersebut, segera membaringkan remaja yang kini digendongnya di punggung, dan menyenderkannya di dinding gua. Kemudian terlihat bocah perempuannya tampak memeriksa kaki si remaja. Kupikir remaja tersebut di gendong karena kakinya bermasalah.

"Bagaimana Ino-san? apakah Idate-san masih bisa berlari lagi?" tanya si bocah laki-laki pada si bocah perempuan bernama Ino yang kini sedang memeriksa si remaja.

"Hm, sejujurnya racun pelumpuh syaraf ini cukup kuat, orang biasa akan pulih dan bisa berjalan kembali selama dua, tiga hari kemudian," jawab Ino.

"Apa?! tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu supaya aku bisa berjalan lagi? Kalau seperti ini caranya aku tidak mungkin bisa memenangkan perlombaan!" ujar si remaja yang bernama Idate, meminta pada Ino supaya bisa melakukan sesuatu pada kakinya yang lumpuh karena ulah shinobi bayaran Wagarashi.

"Apa dalam pikiranmu hanyalah kemenangan? Gara-gara kau Naruto harus bertarung melawan shinobi bayaran itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, bagaimana?!" jawab Ino yang tidak suka dengan kata-kata dari Idate.

"Kau ini kan shinobi bayaran kami, jadi kau harusnya mengkhawatirkanku, bukan temanmu itu!" balas Idate tidak mau kalah.

"Kau... aku tidak menyukaimu, kau adalah pengkhianat Konoha. Kalau bukan karena aku adalah shinobi bayaran untukmu, aku tidak akan mau membantumu!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, pergi saja dari sini, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" ujar Idate kesal dengan perkataan Ino yang menyebutnya pengkhianat. Tapi bagaimana Ino bisa tahu? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Idate saat ini.

"Ino-san maaf, aku pikir kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada klien kita. Lalu untukmu Idate-san, maaf kami juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi sepertinya kakimu tidak bisa ditolong lagi," jelas si bocah laki-laki berusaha menengahi pertengkaran antara Ino dan Idate. Idate yang mendengar perkataan Sai, langsung lemas seketika. Sekarang harus bagaimana?

"Jadi aku tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini? Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap kakiku? Aku mohon lakukanlah sesuatu. Kalau aku kalah di sini aku tidak akan punya muka bertemu dengan Wasabi-san," mohon Idate yang akhirnya merendahkan harga dirinya pada Ino dan Sai.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin memenangkan perlombaan ini. Nyawamu itu lebih penting dari perlombaan ini tahu. Lagipula kalau bercerita sejujurnya pada Wasabi-san, dia pasti akan mengerti," saran Ino.

"Tidak bisa, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku. Desa ini dan Wasabi-san adalah satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimaku. Aku adalah seorang mantan shinobi... tapi karena kebodohanku aku tertipu oleh seorang shinobi bernama Aoi dan mencuri pedang Nidaime Hokage. Gara-gara hal itu hidupku hancur seketika. Aku dicap sebagai pencuri, diusir oleh kakakku dan tidak boleh menjadi shinobi. Di saat hidupku sudah hancur, Wasabi-san dan warga desa adalah orang-orang yang mau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Kalau aku gagal di sini, aku tak pantas untuk hidup, karena telah mengecewakan orang yang menjadi penyelamat hidupku!" jelas Idate, sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Sai, sepertinya hujan telah berhenti, kau bisa kan menjaga Idate-san sendirian. Aku mau mencari tanaman obat di sini. Aku lihat hutan penuh dengan tanaman obat. Mungkin salah satu dari tanaman itu bisa menjadi penetralisir racun pelumpuh syarafnya," ujar Ino tiba-tiba, sepertinya Ino mulai mempercayai Idate dan ingin menolong remaja tersebut.

"Eh kau ingin menolongku?" tanya Idate sedikit heran mendengar perubahan Ino yang begitu cepat.

"Aku kan masih bekerja untukmu. Jadi apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa membuatmu memenangkan perlombaan ini. Lagipula kata-katamu membuat hatiku terbuka. Sepertinya benar apa kata Naruto, kau sudah berubah dan sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Jadi aku tak berhak untuk menghukummu lagi," jelas Ino tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," jawab Idate.

"Tapi Ino-san apa tidak apa-apa kau pergi sendirian?" tanya Sai agak khawatir juga karena Ino akan pergi sendirian.

"Jangan meremehkanku ya Sai. Gini-gini aku juga tidak akan kalah olehmu dan Naruto," jawab Ino membanggakan dirinya. Lalu setelah memastikan hujan benar-benar telah reda Ino pun segera berangkat mencari tanaman obat.

Terlihat Ino menelusuri hutan ini dan mencari satu persatu apakah ada tanaman yang cocok untuk menetralisir racun pelumpuh syaraf pada Idate. Keluarga Ino memiliki toko bunga dan Ino sering sekali menjaga toko. Ino juga tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau bunga. Setelah menjadi genin, Ino tertarik mempelajari berbagai macam tanaman obat. Sebagai satu-satunya kunoichi di timnya, Ino sadar bahwa dialah yang paling lemah di timnya. Ia juga selalu merepotkan Naruto dan Sai. Karena tidak ingin dicap sebagai benalu dari tim, Ino belajar sesuatu yang berguna untuk timnya.

Ino tahu sebuah tim yang bagus adalah tim yang memiliki ninja medis di dalamnya. Supaya kalau menjalani misi sulit dan membuat orang-orang di tim terluka, ninja medis bisa mengobatinya. Karena pada saat menjalankan misi, belum tentu ada rumah sakit di tempat misi tersebut. Jadi jalan terbaik adalah menggunakan ninja medis. Ino tidak paham dengan yang namanya ninjutsu medis. Tapi Ino tahu kalau di dunia ini banyak tanaman yang bisa dijadikan obat. Makanya setiap malam, Ino belajar tentang berbagai macam tanaman obat dan belajar meracik tanaman tersebut. Supaya kalau terjadi keadaan darurat seperti ini, akan sangat berguna.

Lima menit telah berlalu, sepertinya Ino sudah berhasil mengumpulkan berbagai tanaman obat. Tampa ia sadari mendadak beberapa shuriken menyerangnya. Dengan sigap ia menangkis shuriken-shuriken itu dengan kunai miliknya. Kemudian dari arah depan sesosok bayangannya muncul dan menyerangnya dengan menggunakan kunai. Untunglah dengan cepat Ino berhasil menangkis serangan kunai tersebut dengan kunai miliknya. Tapi gara-gara hal tersebut tanaman obat yang dibawanya jadi terjatuh.

Namun ia bisa melihat siapa penyerangnya, itu adalah seorang pria yang memakai swimsuit warna cokelat dan memakai masker untuk menyelam, benar-benar penampilan yang aneh, menurut Ino. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul serangan shuriken kembali, Ino pun bersalto untuk menghindari serangan shuriken tersebut. Lalu saat mendarat ia melihat pria lainnya yang berpakaian swimsuit juga, tapi menggunakan kacamata renang sekarang. Entah kenapa Ino merasa bukan hanya dua orang saja yang menyerangnya tapi masa ada yang lain.

Benar saja, tampa di sadari Ino ada yang menarik kakinya dan membuatnya terjatuh. Orang itu muncul dari dalam tanah, membuat Ino kaget sambil meringis kesakitan. Terlihat orang menjatuhkan Ino tadi, adalah penyerang yang memakai satu kacamata saja. Sepertinya orang-orang ini adalah pengguna elemen tanah, karena tubuhnya bisa masuk ke dalam tanah seperti itu, seakan-akan tanah ini adalah air yang bisa dimasuki seenaknya.

"Ukh, siapa kalian?" tanya Ino meringis kesakitan karena lututnya terluka akibat jatuh tadi.

"Kami adalah shinobi bayaran Wagarashi. Kami tahu kau ingin mengobati Idate dengan tanaman-tanaman obat yang kau cari. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena kami yang akan menghalangi niatmu!" ujar penyerang yang memakai masker untuk menyelam di mulutnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Ino. Ya gadis ini tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini. Hal ini karena ia sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkan Idate. Walaupun ia tahu tiga orang lawan satu orang, itu benar-benar pertarungan yang tidak adil.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu di tempat Sai dan Idate, mereka menunggu Ino dengan raut wajah yang cemas. Karena Ino mencari tanaman obatnya begitu lama. Jujur saja sejak tadi Sai merasakan kalau mereka diikuti. Makanya ia tadinya ingin mencegah Ino untuk pergi tampa ada yang menemani. Tapi itu juga tidak mungkin kalau Sai menemani Ino, siapa yang akan menjaga Idate. Namun ini sudah terlalu lama, Sai harus berbuat sesuatu agar ia bisa menjaga Idate dan menyusul Ino. Ia pun segera mengambil gulungan miliknya dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya.

"**Teknik Choujagiga!"** Terlihat dua buah singa berbentuk sebuah lukisan, keluar dari gulungan yang dibuka oleh Sai barusan.

"**Kagebushin no jutsu!" **setelah itu Sai juga membuat duplikat dirinya dengan kagebushin.

"Idate-san kau bisa menunggu di sini sendirian kan? aku mau menyusul Ino. Aku khawatir padanya. Jangan cemas dua singa ini akan menjagamu, jika terjadi apa-apa. Lalu kau juga akan ditemani oleh kagebushinku. Jadi kalau misalkan dua singa ini tidak bisa mengatasi bahaya yang menyerangmu. Bushin ini yang nanti akan bertugas menggantikan dua singa ini untuk menjagamu. Lagipula kalau dua singa ini bisa dikalahkan, aku akan tahu suatu bahaya terjadi padamu. Jadi aku bisa datang ke sini untuk menolongmu," jelas Sai kemudian.

"Yah, pergilah aku baik-baik saja di sini," jawab Idate mengijinkan Sai untuk pergi. Sebenarnya Sai sendiri tidak ingin pergi, karena ia sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk menjaga Idate. Tapi ia khawatir dengan Ino saat ini, karena datangnya lama. Jadi cuma ini yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sayang sekali Naruto kini sedang sibuk dengan lawannya. Jadi tidak bisa membantu Sai saat ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kembali ke tempat Ino, saat ini gadis tersebut sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Nafas gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah. Keringat banyak bercucuran di wajahnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah menghadapi tiga menyerang dihadapannya ini. Ketiga orang ini adalah tim Oboro yang berasal dari Kirigakure. Mereka bernama Mubi yang memakai kacamata renang, Kagari yang memakai masker untuk menyelam dan Oboro yang memakai satu kacamata sebelah saja. Sebenarnya ketiga orang ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup lemah. Karena hanya bisa menggunakan senjata dan untuk bertahan dengan cara masuk ke dalam tanah.

Tapi sebenarnya mereka ini cukup merepotkan. Kalau Ino melemparkan kunai ke arah mereka, pasti mereka akan membuat bushin dari tanah. Itu berlangsung berkali-kali dan tidak ada habis-habisnya. Sudah begitu tidak tahu mana yang asli mana yang bukan. Makanya Ino sangat kelelahan melawan mereka. Ino seperti melawan 300 orang bukan tiga orang. Jadilah sekarang Ino benar-benar kelelahan.

Lalu sekali lagi sekelompok shuriken menyerang Ino, tapi karena Ino tidak siap. Ada beberapa shuriken yang mengenai lengannya. Hingga membuat darah keluar dari lengannya dan menetes ke tanah.

"Aduh," rintihnya kesakitan. Ini benar-benar situasi gawat bushin tiga orang ini tidak ada habisnya. Malahan Ino sekarang tidak tahu dimana yang aslinya dan diperparah dengan lengannya terkena shuriken. Ino pun mencabut shuriken tersebut dengan perlahan, sehingga sakitnya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Kau mau kuberitahu sesuatu. Saat ini Fukusuke pelari yang dikirim Wagarashi untuk melakukan perlombaan ini, hanya tinggal seratus meter lagi sampai ke finish. Sedangkan Idate lima ratus meter pun belum nyampe. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemenangnya. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kau akan terus kami serang sampai Fukusuke, sampai di finish. Baru setelah itu kami akan melepaskanmu!" ujar Kagari.

"Oh, yah bagaimana kalau skenarionya diubah, kau dan teman-temanmu dikalahkan. Lalu Idate akan memenangkan perlombaan ini. Bukankah ceritaku lebih bagus darimu," ungkap Sai yang datang menyelamatkan Ino dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Sai," ujar Ino tampak senang karena Sai datang menyelamatkannya.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Idate?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Tenanglah Idate baik-baik saja," jawab Sai menenangkan Ino.

"Cih, kedatangan kau tidak akan bisa mengubah skenario yang telah susah payah kami buat," ucap Mubi.

"Ya sudah kita buktikan saja," balas Sai dan tak lupa senyuman selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya. Namun kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Melainkan senyum mengerikan yang seolah berkata 'Kau akan kuhancurkan saat ini juga.' Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ino terheran-heran karena tidak biasanya Sai mengeluarkan aura kemarahan. Ternyata kalau Sai marah cukup mengerikan juga.

Kemudian Sai pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam tasnya dan langsung membukanya, yang ternyata isinya kosong. Lalu Sai mengambil sebuah kuas dari kantong celanannya beserta tintanya. Dengan cepat Sai menggambar sesuatu dalam kuas tersebut. Bahkan Ino tidak sempat berkedip melihat kecepatan menggambar Sai. Setelah itu Sai membuat sebuah _hand seal_.

"**Teknik Choujagiga!"**

Terlihat ratusan kelelawar berbentuk lukisan keluar dari gulungan tersebut. Kening Ino terlihat berkerut melihat kejadian tersebut. Mengapa Sai malah mengeluarkan kelelawar, aneh sekali. Setelah itu Sai kembali membuat _hand seal._

"Ino tutup telingamu!"

"**Sonic Boom!"**

Terlihat kelelawar-kelelawar itu mengeluarkan gelombang suara ultrasonic dan hal ini membuat bushin-bushin yang menyerang Ino hancur, karena gelombang suara ultrasonic tersebut. Kemudian dari balik semak belukar, terlihat ketiga orang yang menyerang Ino, tampak bergidik ketakutan melihat apa yang terjadi pada bushin mereka. Tampa mereka sadari, seekor kelelawar mendatangi mereka dan menyerang Mubi, Oboro dan Kagari dengan gelombang ultrasonicnya.

Akhirnya ketiga orang yang menyerang Ino pun pingsan dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang. Tentu saja siapa yang bisa tahan jika diperdengarkan suara sebesar itu. Pastilah gendang telinga mereka akan rusak dan yang paling parah bisa mati, kalau diperdengarkan terlalu lama. Ino yang melihat itu pun hampir saja akan tumbang jika tidak menutup telinganya.

"Wow Sai, hebat sekali itu tadi, bagaimana cara kerjanya? Kupikir itu cuma lukisan yang bisa menjadi nyata doang. Ternyata lukisan yang menjadi nyata itu bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti aslinya," puji Ino kemudian.

"Yah, jutsu ini cukup sulit, karena aku harus menggunakan darah pada lukisan yang akan kujadikan benda tiga dimensi. Seperti kelelawar tadi aku butuh darah kelelawar tadi, untuk menjadikan ini seperti aslinya, alias bisa mengeluarkan suara ultrasonic. Kemudian aku mencampurkannya pada tinta lukisan. Jadilah seperti ini," jelas Sai dan membantu Ino untuk berdiri dengan menarik tangan gadis tersebut.

"Err… jadi kau harus membunuh kelelawar dulu untuk mendapatkan darahnya? Kau sadis juga Sai," ujar Ino dengan tubuh merinding memikirkan hal tersebut. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan dari Ino.

"Sebagai Shinobi ada kalanya kita harus membunuh. Lagipula ini baru hewan yang kita bunuh, belum manusia," ucap Sai kemudian.

"Kata-katamu bagaikan seorang psikopat, apalagi kau berbicara sambil tersenyum begitu," komentar Ino, kalau orang biasa komentar itu cukup menohok. Tapi untuk Sai dia hanya biasa-biasa dan malah tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu kenyataan Ino-san. Nanti kalau kita sudah mendapatkan misi-misi yang lebih sulit dari ini, kemungkinan hal tersebut akan terjadi. Suka atau tidak suka membunuh adalah salah satu tugas dari seorang shinobi. Apalagi jika kau sudah menjadi anbu, membunuh akan menjadi makanan sehari-hari," jelas Sai.

"Begitu aku tidak tahu akan hal tersebut. Aku memang masih awam, tidak seperti kau ataupun Naruto, yang sepertinya lebih berpengalaman ketimbang diriku."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Sekarang yang lebih terpenting adalah menyembuhkan Idate. Kau dengar kan apa kata orang-orang tadi? Jika kita tidak cepat Idate akan kalah," ujar Sai memperingatkan Ino akan keadaan Idate saat ini.

"Ah, yah kau benar, tapi tanaman obatnya sudah hancur gara-gara mereka. Kau mau bantu aku mencarinya lagi Sai?" pinta Ino kemudian.

"Yah tentu." Setelah itu Ino dan Sai pun kembali mencari tanaman obat kembali, karena yang awal sudah dihancurkan oleh Kagari, Mubi serta Oboro.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Di lokasi tempat pertarungan Naruto dengan Aoi. Terlihat dua orang yang saling membenturkan pedang masing-masing di tengah hutan Cha No Kuni. Suara benturan pedang mereka membuat penghuni hutan tersebut, lari menghindari tempat mereka bertarung. Mungkin penghuni hutan mengerti jika mereka berada di sana, maka sama saja akan mengantarkan mereka, ke dalam lembah kematian. Walaupun para penghuni hutan menjauh, namun dari balik semak-semak dan pepohonan mereka menyaksikan pertarungan yang berat sebelah itu.

Benar berat sebelah, karena sedari tadi Naruto terus-terusan terdesak melawan Aoi. Kalau tidak menyalurkan pedangnya dengan cakhra angin miliknya, pasti pedang kayunya itu sudah rusak deh. Sekarang saja sudah ada goresan-goresan di pedangnya. Yah pedang yang dapat mengeluarkan listrik, melawan pedang kayu biasa yang dilapisi cakhra angin, yang pasti yang menang adalah pedang yang dapat mengeluarkan listrik. Karena biar bagaimana pun juga, yang namanya kayu pasti kalah melawan listrik.

"Kau benar tidak mau mengalah. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja dan menyingkir dari hadapanku. Karena aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" ujar Aoi kemudian. Naruto tidak menanggapinya. Ia lebih memilih focus untuk berusaha menghindari serangan-serangan listrik dari pedang tersebut.

"Cih, baiklah terserah kau. Kalau memang kau ingin mati, silahkan! Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu!"

Tampak Aoi mengarahkan pedangnya ke langit dan memancarkan listriknya ke langit. Gara-gara hal tersebut, petir yang sejak tadi menghiasi langit karena kemungkinan akan hujan. Jadi terpengaruh oleh listrik dari pedang Aoi. Kemudian petir tersebut tampak bergabung dengan listrik dari Raijin no Ken. Lalu menghasilkan listrik yang besar.

"Rasakan ini!"

"**Flash Thunder Level 2!"**

Listrik yang besar itu karena gabungan dari petir aslinya, tampak di arahkan ke Naruto. Segera saja Naruto membuat _hand seal_ untuk menahan serangan dari Aoi yang begitu kuat.

"**Wind Release: blanket wall****!"**

Naruto tampak membuat angin yang besar dan menyelimuti dirinya. Supaya bisa menahan serangan listrik darinya. Namun karena listriknya terlalu kuat, dinding yang terbuatangin tidak bisa menahannya. Bahkan pedang kayu kepunyaan Naruto dibuat hancur oleh listrik tersebut dan Naruto dibuat terpental karena serangan listrik tersebut. Sehingga membuat Naruto membentur pohon.

"Ara sudah berakhir yah, membosankan sekali," ungkap Aoi sambil menguap merasa bosan karena lawannya lemah. Namun kening Aoi mendadak berkerut heran, begitu melihat Naruto masih bisa berdiri, walaupun sudah dibuat terpental seperti itu. Seakan-akan itu hanyalah hal yang biasa.

"Ternyata kau menarik juga," puji Aoi melihat Naruto yang kembali bangkit. Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Aoi dan malah mengambil sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya.

Sebuah gulungan dan langsung saja Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut. Dari gulungan tersebut tampak keluar sebuah pedang dengan sarung berwarna hitam, dengan pembatas antara gagang dan pisaunya berbentuk bintang empat. Lalu Naruto pun membuka sarung pedangnya dan langsung mengambil sikap kuda-kuda bertarung. 

"Heh, pedang asli yah? tapi itu kan tidak merubah apapun," ledek Aoi yang lagi-lagi omongan Aoi tidak diladeni Naruto. Hal ini jelas membuat Aoi kesal, karena diabaikan Naruto. Seolah-olah kemampuannya di remehkan oleh Naruto.

Aoi pun tampa basa-basi kembali menyerang Naruto dengan listrik dari pedangnya. Namun kali ini dengan kecepatan milik Naruto, listrik tersebut di hindari dengan mudah. Lalu Naruto pun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Aoi, beruntung Aoi menangkis serangan pedang Naruto dengan pedang miliknya. Sekali lagi adu pedang kembali terjadi. Suara-suara keras dari pedang-pedang itu, tampak menggema hampir di seluruh kawasan hutan ini.

Namun ada perbedaan terjadi di sini. Entah kenapa Naruto semakin cepat dan Aoi semakin sulit mengatasi pedang milik Naruto. Sudah gitu pedang ini juga dialiri cakhra angin milik Naruto, sehingga listrik yang dikeluarkan pedang Aoi tidak mempan untuknya. Kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto memperbesar cakhra angin yang ada di pedang miliknya. Gara-gara hal ini pedang milik Aoi terlepas dari tangannya.

Kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, Aoi segera melemparkan payungnya ke langit dan dari payung tersebut keluar beribu-ribu jarum namun dengan satu kali tebasan Naruto memotong jarum-jarum itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"**Aliran Kumo Mikazukigiri!"**

Mata Aoi terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau dirinya bakal dikalahkan oleh anak kecil dengan mudahnya. Ia benar tidak terima akan hal ini. Lalu selagi merutuki kekesalannya karena dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil dengan mudah. Tampa disadarinya. Naruto kembali menebas dirinya dengan bertubi-tubi. Atau lebih tepatnya menebas seluruh pakaiannya, hingga tersisa boxer saja err...uhuk. Gara-gara hal itu Aoi langsung membatu seketika, karena dirinya baru saja dipermalukan oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan belum cukup umur.

"Aku tidak suka menggunakan pedang asli. Tapi yang paling tidak kusukai adalah jika ada orang mempunyai pedang yang bagus, namun tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar. Jadi lebih baik pergi dari hadapanku! Atau kau kubunuh!" perintah Naruto yang akhirnya bicara juga, setelah sekian lama sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan membuat Aoi lari terbirit-birit sebelum akhirnya nanti, dia akan dibunuh oleh Naruto.

Naruto diam karena dia kecewa dengan kemampuan asli dari Aoi. Dia memiliki pedang yang bagus buatan seorang legenda dari konoha, Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage. Tapi Aoi bahkan tidak mengerti cara menggunakan pedang itu dan hanya mengandalkan kemampuan listrik yang dikeluarkan dari pedang tersebut. Sepertinya kali ini Asuma memberikan misi yang mudah, padahal katanya sulit, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. Tapi benarkah begitu?

"Aku setuju denganmu bocah. Pedang ini sangat bagus, membuat pedang yang dapat mengeluarkan energi listrik itu tidaklah mudah. Sedangkan dia malah asal mempergunakan pedang ini seenaknya. Benar-benar tidak cocok untuk mendapatkan pedang ini," ungkap seseorang dari belakang Naruto dan tampak memungut pedang milik Aoi.

Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang bicara dan mendadak matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan orang tersebut. Ia benar-benar mengenali dengan baik orang itu.

"Ameyori Ringgo salah satu dari _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. _Bodohnya aku seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyimpulkan kalau misi ini mudah, tapi memang benar-benar sulit, seperti yang dikatakan Asuma," guman Naruto begitu melihat salah satu dari tujuh pedang shinobi legendaris yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Maafkan anak buahku yang terlalu lemah dan bahkan tidak mengerti cara menggunakan pedang dengan benar. Jadi hari ini akan kuperlihatkan padamu, cara menggunakan pedang dengan benar," ujar Ameyori kemudian. Sementara itu dalam hati Naruto mengutuk Asuma karena selalu membawanya ke misi-misi yang sulit. Ini benar-benar merepotkan saking merepotkannya, Naruto jadi bertingkah seperti Shikamaru yang benci hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ingin tanya kalau Aoi adalah anak buahmu. Apakah kau yang menyuruh Aoi untuk menipu Idate supaya mencuri pedang Nidaime? Dan kalau benar apa alasanmu melakukan hal tersebut?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang penasaran dengan hal-hal berbau pedang seperti dirimu. Jadi aku menyuruh Aoi untuk mencari tahu seberapa kuatnya pedang milik Nidaime," jawab Ameyori jujur.

"Nah, apakah ada pertanyaan lain bocah? Bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Pedang-pedangku sudah gatal ingin menikmati **darahmu!" **

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ameyori. Namun pria berambut panjang dengan hitai atte berlambangkan Kirigakure itu, tahu kalau Naruto sudah siap dan tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Bisa dibilang Naruto mengeluarkan aura kewaspadaan yang lebih dari biasanya. Hal ini karena lawannya bukanlah lawan yang biasa, dan sepertinya kemampuannya sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dari Aoi. Jadi Naruto harus ekstra hati-hati.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Flash Thunder Level 2****: **ini Raijin no Ken yang dipakai Aoi mengeluarkan listrik dan digabungkan dengan petir yang asli.

**Wind Release: blanket wall = **angin yang membentuk sebuah bola dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, liat aja ang avatar yang membungkus dirinya dari serangan api gitu… ane terinspirasi dari situ.

**Sonic Boom****: **ini kelelawar dari lukisan Sai dan dapat mengeluarkan gelombang supersonic kayak kelelawar asli. Syaratnya mesti butuh darah dari hewan yang digambar itu dulu. Karena ini kelelawar, maka Sai butuh darah kelelawar yang digabungin ama tintanya.

Shopaholic itu istilah buat orang yang maniak belanja…

Di sini Ino belum bisa medis kayak Naruko, tapi dia ngerti tanaman obat gitu

Bocoran sedikit, dalam cerita ini, untuk _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_yang masih hidup ada tiga orang itu Zabuza, Ameyori Ringgo dan satu lagi masih dirahasiakan, tapi intinya Ameyori dan satu lagi yang dirahasiakan akan lawan Naruto, karena cocok aja Naruto kan pandai kenjutsu

Untuk pair ane nerima pair apapun, kecuali Naru x Naru, maaf yah aku kurang sreg ama incest

**Spesial Thanks For:**

Luca Marvell, Guest, koga-san, Uzumaki 21, heztynha uzumaki, .39566, , Neko Twins Kagamine, . Uzumaki 21, leontujuhempat, BosRongsok, Blue-senpai, 'S, Namikaze Sholkhan, robyzek, ahmadbima27, BlueFlash99, oneday575712

See you


End file.
